Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Kat Kii
Summary: The story of two girls and their struggle to live in a unforgiving world. Lots of plot twists, some humor, lots of mystery and suspense, some action, as well as some romance. Rated for language, voilence, and death. FINISHED FINALLY
1. Waiting

Disclaimer: Kii: We don't own YYH. I own myself (Kii). Kat: I own myself (Kat).

Kii: Firstly, I'd like to inform you all that this is a self insert, so if you don't like them then get lost. Secondly, read ALL authors' notes, before, in-between, and after the story. Thirdly, I'd like to thank Kat for letting me do a story with her. Fourthly, Don't go saying this is cliché until... like the fourth or fifth chapter. Things will be better explained then.

Kat: Why you're welcome Kii. I was happy that someone wanted to write something with me. I had two others that I wrote a fic with and only one fic is done. Also, check out our other pen names. Kii's Kitsune Kii and I'm Squeakers.

Kii: Okay, HERE WE GO!

Kat: (covering ears) Did you really have to scream so loud?

Kii: of course

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Chapter 1: Waiting

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii was sitting in a corner, staring at the flames in the fireplace she had just previously lit, deep in thought.

Kat, on the other hand, was reading a book silently, looking up at the clock every now and then. But Kii knew better, and if she would have looked over at Kat right now, she could tell she wasn't really reading. Kat didn't really like to read that much, even if she was bored.

Kat and Kii had known each other for a very long time, and were very close friends and will always stick up for each other. Though they can get on each other's nerves, mostly Kii's on Kat's.

Kii was fiery, quick tempered, and sometimes, rash.

Kat however, is the exact opposite of Kii, calm, not easily angered, and is usually not rash, but don't get her angry or you'll regret it, as Kii could tell you. Kat also doesn't like when someone that she knows is mad at her and will try anything to get them to like her again, and normally when that happens they can't refuse and they always seem to forget why they were mad at her in the first place. Maybe that was the reason that the two were friends. Kat could always make Kii forget why she was ever mad at her to begin with.

Kii began to stroke the flames, with a bored expression, looking up at the clock herself. _Good, fifteen minutes to go, _she thought as she stood up, and poked Kat on the shoulder.

"Time to go," Kii said, already out the door.

"Humm? Oh, yeah," Kat said closing her book, and went out after Kii.

KKK Scene Change, With the YYH gang KKK

"Yeah... Sure... whatever.... Why not... what harm could this do..." Koenma mumbled hurriedly, stamping through his paper work. "Jeez! People are so inconsiderate!" Koenma said grumpily, stamping another piece of paper, as Ogre came in, with several others following him, with new paperwork.

Koenma looked at them like he would bite their heads off if they even dared to set down the paper work.

He set the piles down quickly and the others, who were behind Ogre, ran away.

"Koenma, sir... your father wishes to speak to you sir!" Ogre squeaked.

Koenma got up from his desk. "Keep an eye on the paperwork, Ogre. Make sure not a single new piece of paper makes it into this room until I get back."

Ogre nodded obediently.

Suddenly Koenma turned around. "So exactly where is my father?"

Ogre fell anime-style. "In his room, Koenma sir!"

"Thank you Ogre." Koenma continued to his father's room.

"Koenma, the Medusa Stone has been stolen."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: Do you like it?

Kat: Flames are good. 'Cause then Kii can make it turn against you and also we get bored easily and we need the entertainment. Right Kii?

Kii: Yeah, you should see what I do with flamers #grins evilly#

Kat & Kii: R&R!


	2. Finding Out

Disclaimer- Kii: Do we have to say this over and over?

Kat: Yeapper or we can get sued. Yet if any body who is reading this knows that we aren't the real owners of YYH just ourselves.

Kii: Before anyone asks, yes we are alive. Anyway, how many of you are actually reading the authors' notes? (Supposing that people ARE reading this, because I haven't looked at any reviews yet). I should go check for those reviews... be back in a split second.

Kat: Okay, you go do that, and I'll just sit here all by my lonesome.

Kii: Back.

Kat: That was fast.

Kii: No reviews...

Kat: Are you serious? #goes off to make sure# Yeapper, no reviews.

Kii: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! #Is all pissed off#

Kat: Calm down, Kii. I don't want to buy another comp. 'cause of your stupid temper #points to a pile of ashes where comp. used to be#.

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Chapter 2: Finding Out**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"That was easier than I thought," Kii said running along side Kat.

"Yeah. A little too easy," Kat replied twitching her tail. "I wonder why there weren't any guards. Where they all at a guards meeting?" Kat joked.

"Good question. Maybe they were. But do you think we should keep going or find a place to camp out?" Kii asked, slowing down a little.

"Camp out. I don't think anyone saw us," Kat said, looking around, and catching her breath. "Plus, I'm hungry and this stupid thing is heavy," she whined placing the bag on the ground.

"Okay," Kii said boredly. "I'm hungry too."

"KII! WAIT UP, TAKE THIS," Kat called out holding out the bag.

"NO, BABY, YOU CARRY IT," Kii called over her shoulder.

"Jerk!" Kat mumbled, picking up the bag again, adjusting it on her shoulder, and ran to catch up.

"I HEARD THAT."

"Good," Kat replied after she caught up.

KKKK Change of Scene YYH Gang KKKK

"There was one witness..." Koenma said his voice unusually panicky.

"Alright, alright, who did it already?" Yusuke asked impatiently.

"This is what I pulled up."

Koenma turned to his screen and took out a controller. He flipped on a picture of a girl with black hair and crimson tips. She had two identical kitsune (fox) ears that were black with crimson tips. She also had sapphire eyes, and she was wearing a black cape that hung loosely over her body.

"Name: Kazerume Kii. Gender: Female..." Koenma was interrupted by both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Man, she's HOT!" Yusuke said, drooling over the picture.

"Yeah..." Kuwabara said in a faraway voice, drooling.

Everybody in the room sweatdropped (Koenma, Hiei, Kurama and Botan)

"Ahem... I think it would be easier if I showed you her profile..." Koenma eyed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

A formally written profile appeared on the screen,

Name: Kazerume Kii (in Japan, last name always goes first)

Gender: Female

Race: Youkai (demon)

Demon Type: Fire Kitsune (fire fox)

Special Abilities: Exorcist

Relatives: Father was killed when Kii was eight, no other known relatives.

History: Father was a traveling demon priest. He performed exorcisms and was killed when Kii was eight. Before he died, he had been teaching his daughter to perform two types of exorcisms: one to put a wandering soul to rest and the other to bring a wandering soul back to his or her body.

"And this is her accomplice."

A girl with strawberry blonde hair with light blond, brown, and red streaks that are hard to see appeared on the screen. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a white shirt, and a fluffy furry belt about the same color as her hair. She had crystal blue eyes that looked like they were looking straight into your soul.

"She's hot too...!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said at the same time, and more drool.

Then her profile appeared.

Name: Sage, Kat

Gender: Female

Race: Youkai

Demon Type: ¼ Neko Youkai (cat demon)

Special Abilities: Mind Reader/ Can also make people see things that aren't there

Relatives: None accept her husband, Sai, who was killed by a random attack.

History: Only thing is known is her bloody revenge for the youkai who killed Sai.

"Do we know why they stole this jewel?" asked Kurama looking at the two pictures pondering.

"No, that's why you four have to find them," replied Koenma.

"Well, do we have a start as where they are?" Kurama asked yet another question.

"We have a tip that they were seen in the Makai (demon world)," Koenma answered. "That's where you four are going to go."

"And what about Botan?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm going to continue to search for any more information on Kii and Kat," she replied.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kat: Here you go the next chapter of TAWTS

Kii: Yeah, and we better get at least two reviews or else.

Kat: Yeah!

Kii & Kat: So, read and review.


	3. What to do?

Kat: Welcome back to our wonderful fic.

Kii: We still don't have any reviews. #pouts#

Kat: Yeah I know. Oh well. Today I am going to write most of this chapie.

Kii: Yes. I will however, fix my OCS, and myself.

Kat: I was also going to try something new in writing this chapie, but it sucked so I'm not going to do it. And now here is Kii to give the disclaimer.

Kii: How come it's always me? We don't own YYH.

**Chapter 3: What to do?**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The sound of two foot steps were hear coming into the quiet little place, accompanied by the bickering of the owners of the foot steps. A dark brown haired girl greeted the two in the hallway.

"Are you two ever going to grow up?" two youkais both heard someone say to them as two small rocks hit both of them in the back of the head, interrupting their childish argument, that lasted from when they were in the forest until 4 hours later when they got back. Boiling down the argument it was who was weak and who was strong.

"Oww, Tsunami," they both shouted looking over at the teen leaning against the wall

"Well, grow up and stop fighting like little children and more like adults and I won't hit you with rocks anymore," she said in a playful tone. "Besides you two are over hundreds of years old and I'm 15. Be more like adults and not like children."

"But we do act like adults. Don't we?" Kat asked looking to Kii trying to prove her point.

"Maybe me, but I'm not sure about you," she replied back.

"HEY! I am too grown up. I _am_ older than you, if you've forgotten," Kat snapped back.

"Nope, I haven't, but I'm more mature," replied Kii and punching Kat in the arm.

"Wow, real mature Kii," snickered Tsunami watching the two bicker not having the strength anymore to stop them.

"Thank you. I know," she grinned in reply.

"Tsunami, you really shouldn't be walking around. Come on we'll help you back to bed," Kat said guiding the girl into her room.

"Did you guys have a hard time?" asked Tsunami trying to change the subject as she sat Indian style on the bed.

"Not really, it was odd that there weren't any guards," Kat replied laying down next to Tsunami and placed her head on Tsunami's lap.

"But I take it that it was tiring though," she joked stroking Kat's head causing Kat to purr.

"Yeah, when you're trying to chase your own tail when you attack back fired," smirked Kii inching her way from Kat's glare.

"Well, it isn't my fault that there was a mirror there," she said, "besides now I know not to look at a mirror and try to attack someone behind you. It just doesn't work."

"There wasn't any one there to begin with."

"Are you sure 'cause I could have sworn that that ogre was real?" Kat asked.

"No, you idiot, it was a painting," replied Kii rolling her eyes.

At that point Kat would have made Kii believe that there was hornets buzzing around them, but Kat was to busy enjoying the attention from Tsunami.

"You're like a cat!" Tsunami exclaimed.

"I am a cat," Kat replied with a grin.

"Tsunami!" A gentle voice scolded. "Stay in bed!"

All three turned to Sayo and Sakia. It was Sakia that had spoken.

But they were interrupted by a scream in Kii direction. "HORNET!" she screamed, already all the way across the room.

Sayo rolled her eyes. "Oh grow up."

Kii gave a hating look, and killed the hornet with an uproar of fire. "Okay we got the Medusa stone. Tsunami's okay now, right?"

Sakia shook her head. "Not yet."

Kat literally attacked the 'defenseless' Sakia. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NOT YET?!" they yelled.

Sakia smirked. "I need you to get me a Sakura branch from a Sakura tree in the Forbidden Valley."

"Nooooooo!" Kat said, covering her ears and huddling down.

Kii rolled her eyes. "Yeah, grow up, Kat."

"At least I'm not afraid of something as stupid as HORNETS!" Kat yelled.

"Ouch," Kii said simply, as a rock hit her in the head.

"Owwie," Kat whined.

"Now go fetch that Sakura branch!"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: I wrote the last part. The last person who spoke was Tsunami. I'll write the next chapter, but Kat, go post if for me, I've got to go!

Kat: Will do. So what do all of you think? Please review.


	4. Forbidden Valley

Disclaimer- Hahahahahaha. We don't own YYH.

Kii: I'm writing this chapter.

Kat: And I'm helping with revising, but next chapter I'm writing it.

Kii: Nobody's reviewed, but I enjoy doing this fic no less.

Kat: So, do I.

Kii: Because I like it, and your opinion doesn't count #smirk# unless of course, it's a good review, then I'll make an exception.

Kat: That's right.

Kii: ON WITH THE FIC!

_**Things Aren't Always What They Seem**_

**Chapter 4: Forbidden Valley **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Kat?" Kii asked slowly.

"Yes?" Kat answered, cold sweat trickling down her face.

"I don't like it here. My Exorcist side is screaming bloody murder," Kii answered.

"Now, you know why _I'm_ afraid of this place," Kat replied, oddly withdrawn.

"I'm not afraid of it here. I just rather that we get out of here quickly. Its not like I haven't been here before," Kii replied.

"When did you come here?" Kat asked curiously.

"Curiosity killed the Kat," Kii replied.

"Hey, that isn't true. Besides it wasn't curiosity," Kat started to say but was interrupted by Kii.

"Shut up!" Kii said urgently, sliding to a stop.

"What's up?" Kat asked, stopping a few feet behind Kii.

"I said shut up," Kii replied, her ears twitching frantically, for both girls were blind through the thick fog that covered the Forbidden Valley.

Kat was going to protest, thought better of it, and shut up. It wasn't a good idea to not trust Kii's instincts.

"We're not alone," Kii said aloud.

Kat could see the glow in Kii's eyes, trying to pierce through the thick fog.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" A scream rang through the valley, echoing in Kii's ears.

"Kat?!" Kii yelled, turning around, katana drawn.

There was four boys, one looked extremely stupid, one was short with black spiked hair, one redhead, and... Urameshi Yusuke?!

Kat obviously tried to talk, but the short spiked black haired one held her throat tighter, making her choke.

"Don't kill her, Hiei!" Yusuke snapped.

Hiei seemingly ignored him, but nonetheless loosened his grip slightly.

Kii sheathed her sword, and Kat's mouth formed the words 'what do you think your doing?!'

"Take her. Like I care," Kii said, disappearing to the fog.

Kat gasped, and was able to shout, "TRAITOR!" before the fire kitsune disappeared.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting turn of events," Kurama stated.

"This isn't what we hoped for," Yusuke said.

"I refuse to fight that girl if she comes back," Kuwabara said.

"Why? Are you afraid of me?" came Kii's voice, then a howl of pain in Hiei's direction.

Kii had dug her fangs deep into Hiei's shoulder, and Hiei shook her off, and she grabbed Kat out of his grasp in the process.

Kii and Kat skid on their stomachs ten feet in front of Hiei.

"You came back for me?" Kat asked.

"No. I'm here to see the show," Kii said sarcastically and receiving an angry look from her neko pal. "Hey, is that a Sakura tree?"

Kat looked over where Kii was pointing. "Looks like it," she said quietly.

"I'll distract them. You fetch the branch!" Kii said, charging toward the four boys.

"She wants to fight? Four to one? Is she crazy?!" Yusuke yelled.

"Crazy enough!" Kii replied, slashing Yusuke in the shoulder with her katana, whirling around and sinking her fangs deep into Yusuke's shoulder.

Yusuke gasped as sharp pain through his shoulder, and numbness as the poison from her fangs spread through his network of veins.

"I GOT IT!" Kat yelled.

"Alright," Kii smirked. She back flipped to Kat.

Just then, a gust of strong wind roared through the valley, and the Reikai Tentai braced themselves. When the wind stopped and the valley returned to a calm state, Kii and Kat were gone.

"Where did they go?" Yusuke asked, unmoving.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: Done.

KatKii: R&R


	5. Good News or Bad News First?

Disclaimer: These are useless. It's not like we really do own YYH, 'cause we aren't rich and we are reduced to writing fanfics.

Kat: That apparently no one is reading, or they are but don't want to review.

Kii: #cracks knuckles# I would do a nice threat, but I don't want to scare you guys off.

Kat: This chapter is of both of our creations.

Kii: Yes, we put our heads together and made this lovely chapter. How wonderfully great. #Sarcasm at the end#

Kat: So, enjoy.

**Chapter 5: Good News or Bad News First?**

"Man, Urameshi, your arm looks bad," said someone with a very annoying voice.

"What did she do to my arm? It feels numb," Yusuke Urameshi replied punching the desk in front of him feeling nothing.

"Would you cut that out? You're going to break my desk," a toddler screamed.

"It seems that her fangs have some kind of poison on them," explained Kurama inspecting both Yusuke's and Hiei's wounds. "It seems it will spread pretty fast if you don't hold still."

Yusuke stopped moving, and Hiei was already motionless in a chair.

"Do you know how to cure it, Kurama?" Koenma asked.

"No. Not without knowing what type of poison this is. We'll have to track them down and get the formula for it," Kurama explained. "I think if we don't find the cure soon, it will slowly kill them."

"I'll go, Yusuke volunteered. "After all, if I can't feel anything, it won't matter."

"Good idea you all should go, Koenma told him.

KKKKKK

Blinking, Yusuke and the rest of the Reikai Tentai saw Kat in a bar in Makai. She didn't seem to notice them, and when they took a closer look, they saw empty glasses all around her table.

Kat finally noticed them and got a crazy grin on her face. "Hey, I know you," she said swaying a bit. "You tried to kill me," she stated pointing to Hiei. "You know that that wasn't nice to do to someone that you just met."

"Kat, who are you talking to? Oh man, you're drunk again! Jeez, what's up with you and your stupid catnip drinks!?" Kii yelled, walking into the tavern. She noticed the Reikai Tentai, and smirked and Hiei and Yusuke.

"Hey, don't diss the drinks until you try them," Kat slurred. "Kii, look it's our friends who tried to kill us yesterday!"

Ignoring Kat, she continued, "How are you fairing? I suppose about half of your bodies should be numb by now."

"Nope, about 2/3rds is more like it," Yusuke jokingly answered.

"Really?" she smirked. "I suppose you want to know the cure?"

"That would help," snapped Hiei.

"There isn't one," she replied, sinking down into a chair next to Kat.

"Psst, Kii," Kat tried to whispered but it wasn't quiet.

Kii ignored her and so did the others. "Psst Kii, I have to tell you something," Kat insisted. She hopped a bit.

"Kiiiiiii," she continued to whine a bit.

"SHUT UP KAT! YOUR DRUNK!" Kii yelled.

"But Kii, I have to tell you something," Kat insisted again.

"Now?" Kii groaned.

"Yes."

"What?" Kii asked, giving in.

"Promise not to be mad at me?"

"I don't make promises. I always end up breaking them," Kii replied rolling her eyes.

"Okay as long as you promise. I got another drink."

"How? I took all your money."

"I sold the stone thingy."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kii was on her feet and choking Kat "YOU SOLD THE MEDUSA STONE!?"

"Not sold per say more like traded a few drinks for it," Kat explained. "I'm a cat what do you expect?"

"I'd expect that you should be planning a funeral," Kii said angrily. "TWO OF THEM! ONE FOR YOU, AND ONE FOR TSUNAMI!"

"I was tired of caring it around," Kat said starting to cry. "Plus, you promise that you wouldn't get mad at me."

"I DID NOT!" Kii exclaimed

"Did too. Did too, did too," Kat said getting them all in like a child.

"SHUT UP!" Kii yelled, punching her companion. "SHUT UP! YOU SACRIFIACED TSUNAMI'S LIFE FOR A COUPLE OF DRINKS, YOU AGNORANT FOOL!"

"I DID NOT," Kat defended herself. "Why would I do that?" Kat pouted.

"THE MEDUSA STONE YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHAT WE NEED!" Kii yelled in anger.

"Oh, why didn't you say that?" Kat asked relieved pulling out the stone from her bag with a smile. "Why do you want the stone now? Are you going to sell it for a drink?" she questioned looking at Kii in a suspicious way, and forgetting what the argument a second ago was.

"YOU HAD THAT THE WHOLE TIME?! Then what stone did you sell?" Kii asked angrily and half-relieved.

"That fake one that we were going to give to those spirit detectives," Kat replied. "I was tired of carrying both, and you took my money from me."

Kii fell over anime-style. "WHAT THE HELL!? THEY'RE RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE! Remind me never to have a serious conversation with a drunken Kat."

"Will do," solute Kat, in a drunken fashion, almost falling over.

"As you see, we don't have the cure. Get lost," Kii snapped. Then she smirked. "You have very precious time left. I suggest you use it wisely."

"So, whatcha going to do with your time?" asked Kat seeming interested with what they would say. "Want a drink?" she offered the group.

"Kat! God, you're hopeless!" Kii snapped rolling her eyes.

"I am not. I am very hopeless," Kat corrected with satisfied smile.

"I guess we could help you find the cure," she smirked. "However, it's not free. You have to give us the stone in the end."

"But Kii, we have to stone to begin with," Kat said confused.

"Do you think they're just here for the cure? I think not. They are also here for the stone."

"Ah, but they aren't going to get it. I'm not letting it go, we need it for Tsunami," Kat replied stubbornly.

Kii rolled her eyes and hid a smile.

"Who or what is Tsunami that you two are talking about?" asked Yusuke.

"None of your business. Kat, keep your mouth shut," Kii commanded firmly.

"Why? What did I say?"

Kii refused to reply. She sat silently in her seat, her mouth pursed firmly shut.

"So, are you going to help us out or not?" Kurama asked in a semi polite way.

She grinned. "I guess."

"Why do we have to Kii? You know what we don't have time for that," whispered Kat in her 'quiet' voice.

"Because, I don't feel like being charged with murder of a Detective. We already have thievery," Kii replied.

"But, Kiiiii, what about Tsunami? There isn't that much time," begged Kat. "Plus, I can make like it never happened, sort of. Any ways you don't have thievery on your head, I do. You just helped," Kat explained.

She grinned and said, "I am a thief. Mostly for fun, but oh well."

"I won't be able to win this one will I?" Kat pouted, sat down and began playing with the bell that was on her tail, without even waiting for Kii's reply.

"Besides, I want to help. I'm sort of curious myself what the antidote would be. After all, if I 'accidentally' bite you, I don't want you to die..." she smirked.

Kat perked her head up. "What do you mean 'if you "accidentally" bit me' Kii?" she questioned a bit scared.

"I'll have Sakia come and help," Kii told them ignoring Kat's question but did reply with a smile leaving Kat pleased.

"Before we go can I get another drink?" asked Kat looking up at Kii with puppy dog eyes. "Please!?"

"No," Kii replied, grabbing her friend and dragging her toward the door. "You coming or not?" she asked, glaring at the detectives.

"Meany," Kat mumbled.

"Those two a bit strange," explained Kurama watching the two bicker. "They remind me of Kuwabara and Yusuke," he added.

Kii's ears twitched. "I CAN hear you. So watch what you say."

The four followed the girls with out a peep

"SAKIA! TSUNAMI! SAYO! We're back! And we have some detectives with us!" Kii shouted

"Kat is drunk. Get Sayo, Kii replied, motioning to her drunken companion.

"Well, what else is new? So, why do you need Sayo?" questioned Tsunami looking over to the detectives and not paying attention to them.

"Sakia especially. I just want Sayo to take Kat somewhere and lecture her about those damn drinks. They're going to get us all killed," Kii replied.

"Okay. But when did she start drinking? I don't ever remember her drinking before," answered the weak girl thinking a bit before going to get Sayo.

"What's all this ruckus?" Sakia asked entering the room.

"Hey, Sakia how have you been?" Kat questioned cheerfully.

"She's been drinking again huh?"

"Yes. By the way, these are those damn jerks that are trying to kill us," Kii smirked. "But I'm going to help them save their friend's lives. Can you help?"

"What about Tsunami?"

She grinned. "That's why you're helping them. I have... some business to attend to in the meantime. "

"Why do I get stuck watching them?"

"Because, you're our poison maker. You should be able to find the cure to the poison in my fangs." Kii gave her a smile, showing her fangs.

"Fine, I guess that I did always want to know for myself too. Just in case Kat goes berserk and make you attack me," Sakia joked.

"Ah, I would never do that to you," replied Kat very mad.

"There is someone who wants to meet me... he's very interesting in my abilities," Kii said slowly.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: FINISHED!

Kat: finished what we just did the next chapter that's all

Kii: ... that's what I meant Kat

Kat: well then why don't you say yay this chapter is finally done?

Kii: Because when you say 'FINISHED' after a chapter with a cliffhanger it generally means the chapter is finished

Kat: Oh... that makes sense

Kii and Kat: R&R


	6. Bees Bees And More Bees!

Kat: back for another chapter by popular request.

Kii: I hope that was sarcasm . 

Kat: Yeah, it was. We only got one review out of five chapters. Can you believe that Kii?

Kii: Unfortunately, yes.

Kat: Well maybe we can get more with this one.

Kii: Let's have it a few pages. Like nine.

Kat: If we CAN come up with that many. So, what are we going to talk about, Kii, for nine pages?

Kii: Um… Our fic.

Kat: Then let's get on with it. Shall we?

Kii: Yeah. We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: That too.

**Chapter 6: Bees, bees and more bees**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Oh, Kii, who do you have to see?" asked Kat as she was dragged off by Sayo.

"Some stupid idiot who's interested in my abilities. I'll tell him 'no' then come back, 'kay?" Kii said boredly.

"Don't get killed, okay?" Kat said before she disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah yeah! Okay!" Kii replied.

"So, would you mind before you go that I get a bit of your poison?" questioned Sakia.

"Sure," Kii replied, grinning.

Sakia took a jar with cloth over the top, like the ones that they use on snakes to depoison them, and held it to Kii.

"Now don't bit me instead of the cup okay?"

Kii gave her a grin. "Okay. I won't slip," she said, biting down on the cup.

When Sakia thought that there was enough in the cup she took it gently back.

"Thank you."

"Yeah," Kii replied, heading in the opposite direction, waving her hand. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne, Kii," replied both Sakia and Tsunami who just walked back in.

"Where she going?"

"Somewhere, don't worry she'll be back soon," answered Sakia.

With Kii

"Are you Kazerume Kii?" a shadowed figured asked.

"Hai. You are?" Kii asked, narrowing her eyes trying to see the man.

"That is none of your concern," the man replied back.

"What do you want?" Kii asked as demons began to surround her.

"Oh, I think that you know exactly what I want," he answered coldly.

"Kuso," she swore as the demons came closer.

"You shouldn't swear, that isn't very lady like," the man scolded.

Kii grinned. "Then don't piss one off."

He ignored that last statement and continued, "Now, give me what I want, and you wont get hurt."

"You know, I can't just bring anyone back to life..." Kii paused to let that sink in. "And I'm not afraid of you. Your threats will do nothing," Kii added.

"Oh, I don't want anyone back to life..." he paused just like her to let it sink in. "Oh, no, I killed my family, and I'll do it again just to see their faces as I deceived them."

"You don't... want me to bring someone back to life?" Kii asked, shocked.

"Why would I do that? Not when you took something from me, and I want it back," he answered very amused by her look.

"I stole many things. Do you expect me to remember one? I am a thief, after all," Kii said, glaring at him.

"Oh, but you should remember this one. Of course I'm not going to tell you. Why should I? That wouldn't be any fun," he snickered.

"...You're a sick bastard," Kii replied, looking around.

"What did I tell you about language?" he asked nodding to the demons surrounding her to attack. "But thank you for the complement"

Kii didn't even blink. She quickly summonsed her foxes, and the foxes rabidly attacked the demons.

The man, that still is unnamed, watched in amusement as all of his demons were quickly being killed off. He clapped when she was done, and they where all dead.

"Very good, thief, but do you think that you can survive this?" he questioned.

Kii remained silent as she stared emotionlessly at him.

"I must warn you before we go any farther that my friend sold most of my stuff to buy her drinks," Kii said.

"Oh, that's okay then you will just have to pay it back with your life," he answered. "Then when your gone I'll get your friend too," he snickered. "Or should your friend go first?"

Kii smirked. "When it comes to my friends, nobody EVER gets past me."

"Oooh, I'm scared," he pretended to shake in his boots.

"...I'm not afraid of you, nor of your tricks. You are just an idiotic fool," Kii said bitterly.

"Well, then how do you fare against hornets?" he questioned before hundreds of hornets were let lose in the room.

"You know there is no guarantee that they're going to attack me," Kii said, trying not to be afraid.

"These ones will," he answered watching her struggle to not be scared.

"How do you figure that?" she asked, eyeing the bees.

"'Cause these are special ones that hone in on anyone in their area that bugs them and sting, but don't worry it only feels like a, well you know," he laughed.

Kii paled. Kii continued to loose the color in her face. _I'm gonna die,_ she thought.

'_Perfect soon that fox will pay,'_ he thought with a grin watching the show.

'_Okay,' _Kii thought. _'There are approximately 6 million bees. The chance of getting away is approximately 6 million to one,'_ Kii thought bitterly. _'If I some how... yes that's it. It's dangerous, and it will kill anyone in the immediate proximity...'_

"Also don't try and fry them. It'll just make them multiply," he said breaking her train of thought sensing what she was going to do. "Well, that was what you were planning on do right, thief?" he asked after seeing the rest of the color from her face drain.

"...I don't have to explain anything to you!" she snapped at him.

"Oh, my, I foiled her great plain. Didn't I? My my, what a shame? Now how are you going to get out of this?" he asked.

"I have one question, and I hope you feel obliged to answer it," Kii replied, staring at the bees.

"Well, I guess so since you might die."

"How did you know I was Anaphylaxis?" Kii asked. "I have never told anyone."

"Oh, I have my sources. Actually, a little drunk birdie told me," he slyly stated.

"Kat...? But how did she know? I didn't tell her either..." Kii said.

"That is what you're going to have to ask her. If you every get out alive."

Kii narrowed her eyes. "I have a slight flaw. I seem to survive everything."

"But really I didn't know you had that. I just knew you were deathly afraid of hornets."

"...I'm not 'deathly afraid,'" Kii said angrily.

"Then why don't you try and get out alive. Mind you there are more of them then there are of you," he answered.

Kii smirked. "I'm famous for my tricks. I can get out of anything. It's a terrible strong point."

"So, I have heard. Then this should be a piece of cake for you then," he replied watching and waiting for her to do something anything.

"When there's smoke, there's confusion. And fire," Kii smirked. "Are you following me at all?"

"Yeah, but fire equals more hornets," he retorted.

"Who said anything about attacking the hornets? My target is you," Kii said, pointing at him.

"Do you think that you being a fire demon slipped my mind when I brought you here?" he asked her very coolly.

"Who said I'm just using fire?" Kii asked, trying to aggravate him.

"Oh, what else are you going to use?" he questioned back getting a bit worried but didn't show it.

"Why should I tell you? After all you are my enemy in this fight," Kii said slyly. "But I'll tell you anyway. I'm using your own tricks against you. Your own pride and foolishness will lead you to your death," Kii said coldly.

"Ah, that's what you think," he said.

"These are hornets, correct?" Kii asked, staring at the bees.

"Yes, why?" He eyed her unsure of what was going on.

"All bees are attracted to things such as both fear and pollen, correct?" Kii inquired.

"Yes. What is with the 20 questions?" he asked.

Kii threw a small glass vile at him and it exploded against his chest. "I figured you'd try something like this. That is filled with pollen that hornets are attracted to. They'll attack you, not me."

The man began to chuckle. "Do you think that they would attack me?"

"What do you mean?" Kii asked.

"I created them. They wouldn't hurt me," he laughed again

"...Created?!" Kii looked at him. '_If he created them, then they won't be attracted to the pollen!'_

"Yes, they are my children," he buzzed with excitement.

"...You. You and your foolish ways. If you truly want something, then take it from me!" Kii challenged.

"Oh, I will, but first I'll have some more fun with you," he sneered buzzing to his children to attack.

Kii didn't move. She didn't blink nor flinch. She stood her ground, staring at the bees, awaiting the attack that would come after being stung. '_I heard it's painful,'_ she thought. '_I wonder if I have my antidote with me...'_

"Giving up so easily?" he asked. "What a shame."

"Heh. It's a pity really. You being such a fourth rate and all," Kii said scathingly.

He called his children off. "What did you say?" he angrily asked.

"I said fourth rate. At least I don't hide behind my abilities and my tricks," she said smirking at him.

"Are you calling me to a battle?" he asked starting to enjoy her entertainment.

"Yes. A fair fight between two demons without the help of natural allergies or fears," Kii said grinning broadly.

"Fine, I guess the tables are starting to turn a bit. Don't you say?" he asked getting up to shake on it.

"No bees either. You seem to be the type to take anything as possible if not mentioned in rules," Kii told him.

"Okay, we'll play by your rules. No help or my children," he stated calling his children back.

"You are aware that I've never lost before, ne?" Kii asked smirking confidently.

"Nor have I."

The two squared off waiting for the other to make the first move. After five minutes nobody moved yet.

"I'm giving you an opening. Why don't you take it?" Kii asked boredly.

"Ladies first," he replied with a smile.

"Oh no. I insist," Kii responded.

"Well, that would be very ungentlemanly like of me."

Kii shrugged. "Your whole strategy relies on me going first, doesn't it?"

"Well, I guess if we are ever going to get this fight going I should make the first move. Shouldn't I?" he asked.

"Whatever, Freak. Your choice," Kii answered.

The demon, which is still unnamed, ran towards Kii. Kii jumped, spun in the air, and threw a knife at his back, but the demon disappeared just in time.

"Huh?" Kii wondered aloud, landing on the ground, looking around.

When she looked back to her left she was introduced to his fist, sending her flying across the room.

"You know you really should keep an eye on your opponent," he chuckled.

"Bastard," Kii cussed at him. Staying on the floor, she performed a forbidden technique. "The Raiding Fox!"

A giant fox of flame appeared growling at the man.

"My, my you seem to never learn do you?" he questioned her with a smile. "Fire equals more of me," he answered her quizzical look. "I thought I told you that all ready?"

On Kii's collarbone, her mark began to burn. Ignoring the burning, she told him simply "Baka."

"Oh, I'm a baka now am I? But I'm not the one who forgot about a flaw my own attacks on my enemies," he answered mildly amused.

"Who said I forgot about the flaw?" Kii asked mysteriously as she lifted herself from the floor.

"Well, then why call upon flames on me?" he asked.

"This fox may look only flame. But she isn't."

"Then what is it?" he asked getting worried but underneath he had a plan.

"All I'll tell you is that she is forbidden, and that I can't control her."

"I thought that you weren't going too hid behind your abilities?"

"Aren't you?" Kii asked. "You hide behind the fact that flame doesn't affect you."

"But I am not hiding behind that. It's true that flames don't affect me. That hasn't stopped me from attacking you," he stated.

Kii collapsed. "SHIT!" she exclaimed. '_I can't control her...'_

The fox began lash out randomly, breaking things.

Something underneath Kii's shirt glowed.

'_Damnit. It burns.'_

"What is that?" he asked watching Kii.

"You don't have to know," Kii gasped out calling the fox to return.

"That's it," he exclaimed. He mental called for one of his children to sting Kii.

"You said no bees!" Kii said surprised as she heard one fly towards her.

"That is true, but were you expecting this?" he asked as he disappeared and reappeared right next to her and stung her with his nail.

"I guess not," he chuckled to himself as he picked her up and carried her to another room.

Kii woke up looking at a black ceiling. Her arms and ankles were shackled down.

"So, it seems that you survived?"

Kii pulled on her binds and glared at him murderously.

"Wow, you know that saying 'if looks can kill'? I guess I would be dead now wouldn't I?" he asked amused. "So, do you think that you can get out of this like you said that you could?"

Smiling slightly, she made a gesture. A rude one.

"You're one fowl person," he said very rudely.

She smirked. "I'll be able to get out. In time," she said, beginning to stare out the window. "It's just too much of a bother right now."

"Well, when that time comes around my children will be here to see that it won't happen. But now I have to do some more business. My children, keep her company, please," he said leaving in a huff.

Kii remained silent, staring at the rain-stained window. The sound of millions of hornets filled the room. Kii didn't really care as she stared out the window. She didn't like the feeling of being trapped. It made her mind swirl and her stomach lurch. She didn't like the stale air around her either.

Back to the others

"Sayo, leave me ALONE," shouted a mad neko youkai storming out the room.

"... Poor little Kat," Sayo chuckled.

"KII, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kat yelled looking around. "YOU BETTER GET OUT HERE, OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," she added tail twitching and bell ringing.

"Kat... calm down. I sense that something went very wrong tonight," Sakia said leaning against a wall.

"How wrong?" Sayo asked.

"Very, very, wrong," Sakia replied.

"What are you two talking about? Where's Kii?" Kat asked worried and angry, but mostly worried.

Sakia looked very concerned. "I don't know where Kii is. I found it odd that she didn't tell us more today..."

"Would someone like to explain?" Kat questioned. "Or do I have to get it out of you?"

"... Kii's in danger, Kat. Something has gone terribly wrong," Sakia replied then shrugged helplessly.

"Where did she go and when?"

"Oh that's right she was drunk," Sayo said.

"She left this afternoon. She went to see someone about some business... That's all the information she gave. Then she went," Sakia said.

"And you two LET her?"

"She knows what she's doing, Kat. Usually anyway. I think this situation was more serious then she was led to believe," Sakia said logically.

"Why didn't she tell me about this? I would have gone with her," stated Kat.

"You were drunk. You said goodbye and everything," Sayo replied, shrugging.

"No, that's a lie. I would have tried and gone with her," argued the neko.

"You said goodbye. There are tons of witnesses. This is stupid, Kat. Good night!" Sayo said opening one of the doors in the hall and slamming it shut.

"I'm going to bed, Kat," Sakia said, following Sayo. "Well wait until morning to do something."

Kat was just left to herself in the hallways fuming. The next thing that she knew she was holding her head, doubled over in pain and let out a scream.

Kat? a telepathic message asked worriedly.

Yes, she replied back in pain.

Everyone ran into the hall where Kat was. Including the Reikai Tentai.

It's me, Kat. Kii.

REALLY? We do have a connection. But, where are you?

I don't know.

You're hurt, I can tell.

Not much. What about you? It probably took a bit of pain out of you in order to contact me when I'm like this....

Are you kidding me? It is worse then a hangover, she chuckled back.

...It's great to hear you laugh. At this moment, I'm being guarded by BEES.

Bees? How did the enemy know about your bee phobia?

Does the quote "A little drunk birdie told me" mean anything to you?

I am soo sorry, Kii. How was I supposed to know that guy was the enemy? she questioned trying to defend herself.

...No matter. Anyways, the last place I was at these coordinates. Negative 545 positive 5454,

Okay, I'll get the others. Actually, the others are here after that scream. Hang on tight okay, Kii? she asked in a concern voice.

Yeah I'll be fine. Oh and there's one window in the room I'm in. And the guy's strength is fire. He uses bees a lot. 'kay?

Okay, you must be in heaven there. We'll be there as soon as we can.

...Yeah. Oh and tell Sakia 'Tamoura Takara, Kii's Demise.' She'll know what I'm talking about.

Ookayy. Now, we should disconnect. I can't hold this much longer the pain is killing me.

Alright. Bye Kat! There was a bit of noise like static, then silence inside her head.

On the other end, there was the static, followed by another scream.

"Why am I the only one that feels the pain?" Kat jokingly stated leaning up a bit after she collapsed on the floor from the pain.

"What's wrong, Kat?" Sakia asked sitting on her knees next to Kat.

"Nothing, I'm fine now. Just that Kii and I connected. Those things hurt, but only I fell the stupid pain," Kat said still preferring to sit then to stand.

"What did she say?" Sayo asked.

Yusuke and the rest of the Reikai Tentai stood clueless. They were staying over until they were treated.

"She's fine, surrounded by bees but fine. Her last know coordinates were negative 545 positive 5454. Also to tell Sakia that 'Tamoura Takara, Kii's demise', something like that," she explained.

Sakia's eyes got wide. "Are you sure it was 'Tamoura Takara, Kii's Demise'?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why? What does that mean?" she asked getting scared.

Sayo looked at Sakia worriedly too. "What's going on Sakia?"

Sakia said nothing. She stood in shocked silence before she finally replied, "Kii and I met when we were kids."

"Yeah, we know that, but what did Kii mean?"

"We've known each other ever since then. When we were in our teens, we made up a code to help each other when we were in trouble. That code was 'Tamoura Takara, Kii's Demise,'" Sakia said, still a little shocked. "We never used it, because when we tell each other that, we're telling each other to use a very painful, forbidden technique," Sakia said slowly.

"What forbidden technique?" Kurama asked.

"No, Kii would never use that," stated Kat. "Even I know about that technique. She couldn't."

"Its not the one you're thinking of..." Sakia said slowly.

"What are you talking about, Sakia? I know Kii's techniques."

"This one... she's kept secret. I'm the only one who knows because I was there... I was there when something happened to her that I can't tell you of," Sakia said. "This technique is a teleporting technique," Sakia told them.

"Like I said I know her techniques. If she did have this then why did she tell me?"

"She... She isn't exactly proud of the fact that she can use forbidden techniques," Sakia replied uncomfortably.

"Well, what's wrong when she uses it? I mean how bad can it be to use it?" Kat asked.

Sakia shifted uncomfortably. "What's wrong is when she teleports, first she goes to the Forbidden World. The Forbidden World is a dark world. If you stay there too long the life could be sucked right out of you. You never know how long you stay there when you teleport," Sakia said.

"I don't understand. Why would she want to use that?"

"... Because. It can get her out of there. She doesn't want to use it. She wants ME to use it," Sakia said uncomfortably. "Only the one with the Cursed Mark can use it. But those who are connected to her can use it too. You could learn, Kat. But I wouldn't advise it. We use it for emergencies."

"Okay, teach me," Kat said not give any thought to what Sakyo really said. "If it would save Kii then I'll do it."

"... I can't do that. Not without Kii's permission. This is HER technique. Now everyone who's going, step here." Sakia pointed to a spot on the floor.

"Are you saying that you won't teach me?"

"I can't," Sakia replied. "Sayo, you coming?"

"Nah. I figure I'll keep an eye on things here. Kat can go with you."

"I'll go with," Yusuke said, stepping in the place she had pointed.

"How are we going to get her out without the technique? I know that coordinates that that isn't going to be easy getting in or out. Even with all of our powers."

Sakia smiled bitterly. "It's forbidden. And it has nothing to do with our powers. We must hope that Kii has enough. It will immediately teleport us to her."

Sakia dug out some white chalk and drew a circle on the ground around Yusuke, large enough for Kat to squeeze in to.

"Wait," said Kurama stepping up. "Yusuke, you can't go. Most of your body is paralyzed. You wouldn't be able to fight. I'll go instead."

"He's right you know," explained Kat changing moods (she does that a lot). "You should listen 'cause if not then I'm going to have to step in, and it ain't going to be pretty."

"You should listen to her," stated Sako. "Last time someone didn't listen to her they ended up eating garbage for days."

Kurama stepped into the circle, forcing Yusuke out.

"One question before this all happens," started Kurama, "What would happen if Kii doesn't have enough power?"

"Then we'll all die," Sakia replied calmly. "I have no doubt in her powers."

"Oh, that's good to know," Kat said.

"Okay. Anyone want to back out?" Sakia asked, looking directly at Kurama.

"No, I'm going to go," he answered her.

"Alright. Everyone grip my hands," she instructed

Kat took Kurama's hand then Sakia's, and Kurama took Sakia's hand.

"Okay. Here we go," Sakia smiled, and they disappeared.

The trio came to a barren world. The sky was dark and the air damp and moist. A feeling of uncertainty bubbled up in their chests, and Sakia took out her chalk once again.

"Sakia, is this the Forbidden World?" asked Kat looking around not liking it one bit.

"Yeah," Sakia said calmly, drawing yet another circle with the chalk. "Same thing as before. Quickly as possible now."

Kurama stepped inside the circle. Then Kat. Sakia grabbed both Kurama and Kat's hands, and smiling, made them vanish.

Sakia, Kurama, and Kat appeared in a dim room, lit by only one window. A table stood in the middle, with broken binds. In the corner eyes glowed mysteriously at them, and a voice asked, "Is that you guys?"

They all heard a buzz, and looked up to see thousands upon thousands of bees.

"Kii, that you? Oh, I'm so happy," Kat answered with a grin ignoring them and undid Kii's bondage.

Sakia asked hesitantly, "Are you okay? How was the technique?"

Kii answered her bitterly, "Oh no pain at all," she said sarcastically. "It felt like a thousand daggers piercing my skin, that's all. No biggy."

"So, now how are we all going to get out of here?" asked Kat looking around at the bees.

"They multiply with fire. So their weakness should either be earth or water," Kii replied.

"I could try and trick all of them but that could be tricky," suggested Kat.

"Give it a shot," Kii replied. "After all, all I have to loose is my life."

"Aah, you won't lose your life. I won't let that happen," Kat said with a smile. "But here I go."

Kat closed her eyes. Her tail twitched wildly behind her causing the bell to sound. She then opened her eyes and stared at what she believed to be the leader of the 'pack'. Nothing happened.

"Um... I guess that it didn't work," she said shyly as the bees buzzing grew louder.

"Nice," Kii replied bitterly.

Sakia stared hard at Kii. Under Kii's hand, she noticed a faint glow of the Curse Mark.

"Hey, I tried," she answered rubbing the back of head.

"Yeah. Now it's my turn," Sakia replied.

"Whatcha going to do?" asked Kat.

"Icy Prison!" she shouted.

Her hands made a quick gesture to the ceiling, and an icy prison surrounded them.

"Sakia, you could have warned me," Kat whined rubbing her bare arms. "I would use my powers on us."

"Quit whining," Kii replied. Her voice was sharp, and her words were as smart-ass as ever despite her injuries.

"Did it work?" questioned Kurama looking at the bees.

"I don't know. We need to leave," Sakia replied.

Sakia walked over to Kii, and put her arm over her own shoulder, and helped her up.

"I'm fine Sakia. I can walk on my own." Kii said.

"Hey, you're injured. So, let her help you," stated Kat.

"I don't need help!" Kii spat.

Kii seemed in an especially foul mood right now.

"Don't get mad at Kii, please don't. You know that I don't like when that happens," Kat said getting a bit teary eyed.

Kii glared angrily and allowed the ice/kitsune to help her.

"Good, then you aren't mad at me?"

"Of course I am!" Kii snapped.

"Don't be mean, Kii," Sakia told her scornfully.

"That's okay, Sakia, 'cause she knows that by the time that we get home she won't know that she was ever mad," stated Kat.

"Don't try your stupid attacks on me right now. Right now I rather be angry." Kii said stubbornly.

"But Kiii, I hate people being mad at me," pouted Kat. "But if you want to be angry then don't be at me."

"Stop it both of you," Sakia snapped. "We're going to get caught."

"Yes, you should stop. You don't want me to catch you," snickered someone at the doorway.

"Who are you?" asked Sakia.

"Oh, I guess I could tell you. My name is Hachi," the man said.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kat: Kii guess what?

Kii: What now?

Kat: We wrote 9 pages in two days.

Kii: Wow. Fascinating.

Kat: Yeah, cool huh? Just like you said 9 pages, and that's what we wrote.

Kii: I'm physic.

Kat: I knew you would be.

Kii: Of course.

Kat: Are you being sarcastic?

Kii: Yeah, so just R&R.


	7. Behind the Smoke

Kat: Hi, we're back again

Kii: I see they're excited. sarcasm

Kat: No, new reviews today pouts

Kii: That's normal.

Kat: Let's just jump into this chapter today.

Kii: Okay.

Kat: we own none of the YYH characters.

Kii: Yes.

**Chapter 7: Behind the Smoke**

Kii stared at him. "Hachi? How original."

Sakia jabbed her in the ribs. "You baka. No matter how hurt you are, you're always as mouthy as ever."

"I see that you have brought some friends to try and help you out?" the man, who finally has a name, asked.

Kii sneered at him. "Friends that are just as fair as having those bees of yours." She motioned to the ice covered ceiling.

"I never said anything about them not being able to help you," he said before looking up to see all of his children frozen to the ceiling. "What did you do to my children?" he asked angrily.

"Well what does it look like? Don't be dumb," Kii replied.

"But... but how?" he muttered. "My poor children."

"I did it, if you really want to know," Sakia replied.

"Who are you?"

"Takami Sakia. I'm an ice kitsune if you must know," Sakia replied.

"I'm Sage Kat. And I'm a physic Neko," Kat chirped in.

"I don't care who you are just who did this to my children," he angrily answered.

"I did it," Kurama lied.

"And you would be..."

"Just call me Kurama," he replied.

The three girls looked at him confused.

"You smell like roses. How could you produce ice?" asked Hachi.

"... Mysterious isn't it?" Kurama said calmly.

"Yes, I guess it is," answered the bee man.

"Well, I suppose we aren't going to be able to leave with out a fight. So if you must fight someone, then fight me," Kurama told him.

"You guessed right, but let's not fight in here," Hachi answered. "Follow me," he said walking out the room.

"Be careful, Kurama! He's tricky!" Kii said in a sudden outburst.

"So, am I," Kurama answered with a wink following Hachi out the room.

"I'm going to watch!" Kii said, shoving Sakia away from her, and running after Kurama.

"We should go too, Sakia. He may need our help. Especially if Kii's running after him," explained Kat.

"... He'll be fine. Especially since Kii's fought him before. He'll be able to get advice from her," Sakia said. "We should stay out of the way and allow Kii to say and do as she pleases, unless it's something unnecessary."

"Right!" stated Kat. "We should hurry up then the fight might have already begun."

Sakia nodded and headed out the door.

"Kurama! Please be careful," Kii said. "He's very, very tricky. He used almost all my tricks right back at me."

"Yes, but I have my own tricks up my sleeves that I don't think that he'll be able to use back," Kurama answered mildly amused.

"... Then I hope you use them well," Kii replied.

"I will," he replied turning towards his opponent.

Kii backed off a bit, and looked on worriedly.

Sakia and Kat finally arrived, and stood next to Kii.

"I see that they haven't started yet," said Kat watching the two opponents.

Kii nodded.

Kurama took his rose out from his hair and transformed it into a rose.

"You think that you can beat me with that?" questioned Hachi.

Kurama didn't reply.

"What's he doing?" Sakia whispered.

"Like I know," replied Kat.

Kii shrugged. "He's using a rose whip. You're a kitsune. You should know that."

"I'm only like a quarter kitsune!" Sakia protested.

"Would you two please keep it down? I'm watching the fight," Kat interrupted.

"...So... the fight begins," Kii remarked, silently watching the fight before them.

"I guess that you're not much of a talker," stated Hachi. "Very well then."

He disappeared and reappeared behind Kurama. Kurama threw a seed at the ground near Hachi's feet, and a plant grew out of it, and grasped Hachi.

He tried to wiggle free but every time he tired the plant became tighter.

"...The harder you struggle the tighter it squeezes," Kurama said calmly.

"Thanks for the info," sneered Hachi. "Watch this though."

He struggled even more until the plant squeezed him so hard that he became millions of bees.

Kii let out a gasp, along with Sakia.

"Does anyone know what just happened here?" asked Kat.

"..." Kii and Sakia didn't reply. Their eyes glued to the fight.

The sound of the buzzing from the bees began to sound like laughter.

"I told you that you can't beat me," buzzed them as they became one again.

'_He can regenerate himself! Let's hope Kurama has some experience with this type of demon!'_ Kii thought.

"Now, let's continue," stated Hachi flying towards Kurama.

Hachi extended his claws ready to sting. Just before he came too close to Kurama, Hachi let out a smoke screen. As everything became a cloud, Hachi was able to nick Kurama right before Kurama jumped out of the way.

When the smokescreen disappeared, Kurama was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, no, where's Kurama?" asked Kat worried looking all over the place.

"Look up," Kii said simply.

"Huh?"

Up in the air, from jumping out of the way, a totally silver kitsune existed.

"That's not Kurama, Kii," Kat informed the mistaken Kii.

"Yes it is," she said simply. "The spirit energy is very much the same. This one is just a little more demonic."

"Well, if you say so," she answered. "You know, he's kinda cute."

Kii didn't mention she thought the same.

The silver kitsune landed near Hachi.

"What happened to that Kurama I was fighting with?" asked Hachi a bit nervous.

"He needed me," he replied calmly but a bit coldly. "My name is Youko Kurama."

Hachi took a nervous step back. "Yoo... Youko Kurama. The Youko Kurama?" he asked.

"Yes," Youko replied simply.

'_This isn't good. I wasn't expecting this,'_ thought Hachi. _'How am I going to win?'_

"Enough talk," Youko replied coldly and he took out a seed, and tossed it. From it sprouted a death plant. "Girls. Stay still unless you want to die."

Kii nodded reassuringly at her pals, before freezing.

"What is this another one of you stupid plants? I escaped you're last one what makes you think that I won't do the same here?" he questioned with a laugh.

Youko looked at him coldly. "It's called at Death Plant. Should I tell it to eat you?" He asked him calmly.

"If it can," he sneered back.

"This plant is very deadly. It eats anything that moves. Including bees," Youko replied.

"Let's see then," Hachi answered lunging towards Youko.

The plant automatically swallowed Hachi.

He tried to separate into bees but when he did he couldn't find away out.

"Eww, that's gross," stated Kat watching the plant swallow Hachi.

"That was short. And uneventful," Kii boredly stated.

"Yeah, I wanted more blood," Kat said after just saying that it was gross.

"And you claimed that a man-eating plant was gross," Kii said rolling her eyes. Kii then eyed the Death Plant. "Sush. Hold still."

"Oops," she said freezing again.

The plant shrunk back down to a seed, and Youko Kurama picked it up. "You can move now."

Kii unfroze, and walked over to him. "Good fight," she complimented him.

"So, you're Youko Kurama. Who would have guessed?" asked Kat walking towards him.

Youko nodded to both girls.

"So... You going to change back to Kurama now?" Sakia asked.

"No," Youko said. "I'm staying out until we get back."

"Hey, tell us what happened in the smoke screen. I couldn't see a thing," questioned Kat.

"Well... I changed into Youko Kurama," he replied.

"That was all?"

Youko nodded.

"That sucks no punches or anything?"

"...Kat. Be quiet now," Kii replied.

"Sorry," Kat said shutting her mouth. "One more question though," she said. "How are we going to get out?"

"Kii?" Sakia asked.

Kii shook her head.

"Not the way we came," Sakia replied.

"Maybe you can quickly teach me. Then you both don't have to use the rest of your energy," suggested the once quiet Kat.

"... It doesn't go that way, Kat," Sakia replied.

Kii smiled bitterly. "Yeah. You wouldn't understand."

"That isn't fair. You both have cool techniques and I don't," she pouted.

"This is forbidden!" Kii snapped.

"Soo, it's still cool."

"Forbidden? I meant to ask you about that," Youko Kurama interrupted.

Kii and Sakia stayed silent.

"It probably means that they don't want to teach it to anyone else," whispered Kat into Youko's ear.

"It does not!" Kii snapped.

"Its way too dangerous for you to know!" Sakia snapped.

"It's forbidden, because it can kill you! It was forbidden by King Yanma a long time ago!" Kii yelled.

"Now, we're going to talk about dangerous? Don't even get onto the topic with me," Kat hissed.

Kii and Sakia were angrier than angry.

Surprisingly Kat didn't care too much that two of her best friends were angry at her. She was angry at them too so it didn't matter.

"You know what? I think that I'm just going to leave," Kat said angrily twirling around and walked out.

Kii huffed. "Whatever."

"Forget you two," she mumbled. "By the way," said Kat turning around. "I'm going home to get my things then I'm gone. You seem that you can deal without me."

"Whatever," Kii replied, spinning on her heels and walking in the opposite direction. "At least I don't have someone to tell my secrets anymore."

"I didn't mean too, but I'm glad that I did," Kat snapped.

Kii continued to walk away.

"Umm... are you going to stop them?" asked Youko to Sakia. Sakia just stood silent.

"Luckily, I don't tell you many of my secrets because of one flaw of yours," Kii replied calmly, still walking.

"Oooh, I have a flaw? What would that be?" Kat asked turning around.

"You drink too much. And you have a good way of getting me pissed," she replied, not stopping.

"And you think that that's a flaw? Yeah, I drink but most people do, and it's not a flaw. Do you even know why I started to drink in the first place?" the neko asked walking towards Kii now. "Well, do you?" she asked again.

"Because you couldn't handle the stress that was put on you for dealing with Tsunami. Dealing with Sakia, Sayo, and me," she replied, and disappeared.

"That's not all. You don't even know my past. What I went through. So, don't talk to me about flaws or danger or anything like that," she cried and disappeared in the opposite direction.

"Well, that was odd. Do they normally fight like this?" asked Youko.

"You get Kii, I'll get Kat. Kii's in that tree," Sakia told Youko, pointing to a nearby tree.

"Okay," Youko said walking to the tree as Sakia went looking for Kat.

"Kat-chan! Oh Neko!" Sakia called out.

Kii glared darkly at Youko. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay," he replied.

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly, blushing a bit.

"What was that all about inside?" asked Youko.

Kii didn't answer immediately. "It was about me. Okay? Happy?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just angry," Kii said. "I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"That's okay. We should see how Sakia's fairing with Kat."

Kii jumped down and they both began looking for the two.

"Kat-chan?" Sakia called out.

"Leave me alone," replied Kat looking in a pond.

"No I won't," Sakia said. "You're being stupid again."

"No, I am not," she replied angrily. "Kii is."

"Well at least she isn't leaving her friends!"

"What friends?"

"...You're serious, aren't you?" Sakia looked hurt.

"Why? Can't I be serious for once?" snapped Kat.

"Now I see why Kii's so angry!" Sakia said angrily. This shocked Kat, for Sakia never ever lost her temper or yelled at anyone.

"Wow, I see that I'm making more enemies too today then I have mad in the last month. Isn't this just my luck?" stated Kat. "I'm leaving. Don't bother to look for me." She got up and began walking away.

Sakia's blood began to boil, and her aura got dark.

"Don't bother ever coming back," she said and stomped into the other direction.

"I wasn't planning too," was the reply.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: And tis the end.

Kat: Yeappers.

Kat Kii: RR


	8. Starvation

**Chapter 8: Starvation**

Youko and Kii met up with a very angry Sakia.

"Sakia-chan!" Kii looked very surprised at Sakia, and she backed up instinctively, and bumped into Youko.

"Are you okay?" asked Youko. "Where's Kat?"

Sakia responded angrily, "She's decided that we aren't her friends."

"WHAT?" answered Kii shocked.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I would but where is she?" Kii asked back.

Sakia snorted. "I don't know. I don't care."

"Why don't we all get back, and maybe she will be there," suggested Youko.

"Good idea," Kii agreed.

"How?"

"By the way you came. I'm fine. I can handle it one more time."

"Are you sure about that?" questioned Sakia.

"No problem."

Sakia pulled out the chalk again and drew another circle. Kii and Youko stepped inside of it. Grabbed each others hands and were back into the Forbidden World. Kii shut her eyes again and began to concentrate on their destination. Before any more of their life got sucked out, they were gone.

They landed in the middle of a room with everyone there, and Kii stood for a moment. Then she stumbled forward, and collapsed only to be caught by Youko, who was standing next to her. She threw up blood all over the floor, and struggled to remain conscious.

"Oh my goodness, Kii, Sakia, what happened?" asked Sayo worried.

"Its okay, Sayo," Kii said, one eye more open then the other.

"It can't be look at you," answered Sayo. "By the way where's Kat?"

"Kat decided to ditch us," Sakia said stubbornly.

"Kat wouldn't do that," replied Tsunami weakly.

Kii, who was still supported by Youko, replied hotly, "Well she did."

"That's not true. Not when we're almost finished with what we started."

"Hey look. Kurama's in Youko form," Yusuke pointed out.

"That must have been one tough battle to make him transform," stated Hiei.

Youko shifted uncomfortably.

"So who'd you fight?" Kuwabara piped up.

"Some guy named Hachi," answered Sakia.

"By the way, thanks for fighting him for us," Kii told Youko.

"It was nothing," he answered.

"Why did you say that back there?" asked Sakia curiously. "I could have fought him."

Youko shifted uncomfortably again. "I wanted to test him."

"Oh, okay."

"So... How are we doing in that poison research?" Kii asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Actually, quite well to tell you the truth."

"That's good. What have you found out?" Kii asked.

"I was able to find something that slows down the poison," she explained. "But it will be a while before I can cure them."

"Okay. Great job, Sayo," Kii said.

"Thank you," answered Sayo with a smile.

"Um... Kii, I'm worried about Kat," stated Tsunami.

"She'll be fine," Kii said, looking away.

"This really isn't like her. She can't be serious about leaving, and I know that she wouldn't like you to be mad at her. So, what happened?" asked Sayo.

"None of your business!" Kii and Sakia snapped in unison.

"Don't get mad at her too. She just wants to know," said Youko.

Kii and Sakia didn't answer.

Sayo looked at the two confused. "You two were mad at her, and she let you be?"

"She's mad at US. Not just the two of us. ALL of us!" Kii shouted.

"How did this happen?" Tsunami asked.

"Who knows," Sakia said, swinging to her normal state.

"Well, if I know Kat then when this whole thing blows over she'll come back," Sayo said.

"..." Kii and Sakia left their doubts to themselves.

"She will right?" The two stayed quiet. "If not then I'll have to force her to come back," explained Sayo.

"I'm going to my room," Kii said simply not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Sakia looked down. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit. Youko, Kii, I'll meet you both in Kii's room to treat your wounds," with that, Sakia was off.

Youko helped Kii to her room, and stayed in there to wait for Sakia.

Sayo stared helplessly at the almost empty room. "Did I miss something?"

"So, do you think Sayo can make Kat come back?" asked Youko.

"If she plays the pieces correctly, yes," Kii said, staring at her chessboard.

"What do you mean?"

"Its all about playing the right moves. Chess, I mean. Life is exactly like chess. And let's hope that Sayo has enough techniques, and with a bit of luck, Kat will be back," Kii said now staring at her blue walls.

"Ahh, I see," he answered.

Kii nodded, and Sakia interrupted their conversation by coming in with the first aid kit.

"Okay, who's first?" She asked.

Later

"Dinner!" Sakia called.

"I don't want any," Sayo said. "I'm not eating until Kat comes back."

"What?" Kii stared at her friend wide-eyed.

"You heard me. I'm not eating until Kat comes back."

Kii's eyes went back to normal size. "Whatever. Starve yourself. Kat will never know."

"Yes, she will. You'll tell her for me," stated Sayo.

"...It'll hurt her to much in my state," Kii said.

"That'll be perfect," answered Sayo. "Then she'll know how much pain she's putting us through."

Kii didn't say anything.

"I'm skipping," Kii said, and shoved her dinner away from herself. "I'll be outside training if anyone needs me."

"You shouldn't not in you're condition," said Tsunami.

"If Sayo can starve herself, then I'm free to train no matter what condition I'm in," Kii shot back.

Not having the strength to argue back Tsunami just replied back, "Okay, just don't over work yourself."

"Whatever," Kii replied and slammed the door.

"What has gotten into everyone today? They're all in a bad mood," observed Yusuke.

"Must be a PMS thing," Kuwabara said.

"Shut it, Kuwabaka," said Sakia.

Six hours later. 1:00 a.m.

Kii kneeled on one knee, panting.

"Damnit all!" Kii said slamming her fist into the ground. "This is stupid. Sayo's going to die for something that Kat's done! Damn it all!" She panted, and opened up a telepathic link to Kat

Quick change to Kat

The loud blood curling sound of a cry was heard sending any sleeping or unexpected critters scampering away from the noise.

Back

Leave me alone.

Damn it all. Because of you, Sayo's going to die! Kii said angrily.

What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.

She's not going to eat until you come back! Damn it all! Kii kept swearing, her anger radiating, increasing the pain on Kat's side.

Another scream was heard. Would you leave me alone? I can't talk like this. Kat answered in pain.

It's all your fault! All you damn fault! Kii let her go.

Well, that's a real shocker. It's always my fault, Kat snapped before the line was cut.

Kii opened the door to the house and slammed it shut, startling the sleeping inhabitants.

Back with Kat

The neko was huddled on the ground trying to get rid of the pain that she was feeling.

"Stupid fox," she muttered before loosing conscious.

And to the house we go again

Kii looked darkly at the sleepy people who came to see what the matter was.

"You contacted her didn't you?" questioned Sakia telling by the way Kii behaved and looked.

"She wants to leave Sayo to die, okay? Happy now, Sayo? You're going to die, and she's not going to come back." Kii slammed the door to her room.

"It can't be," cried Sayo. "I'm sure Kat's just mad that she isn't here. Yeah that's it."

"Well that was a shocker. And there seems to be a few more slammed doors than usual," Yusuke said cheerfully, trying to cheer everyone up.

"I don't think that was a good thing to say," replied Youko watching as both Sayo and Sakia walked to their room and also slammed their doors shut.

Yusuke scratched his head with a sweat drop. "I guess not."

"Well, if Kat won't listen to Kii then maybe she'll listen to me," stated Sayo to herself.

Kat? she asked hoping she did it.

I said leave me alone, Kii, was the answer

Hey, Kat. I'm sorry about earlier. Another voice filled Kat's head.

Two of you now? What's next is Tsunami going to join us killing me in the process? she asked not like where this is going; one was painful as it is now two people.

Huh? Two? Sayo! Kii exclaimed.

Yeah.

Would you two like to take this conversation else where and not in my HEAD? yelled Kat.

... What's going on? Aren't you busy starving yourself?

I wanted to talk to Kat myself, answered Sayo.

... That was mighty stupid. Don't you know how dangerous it is to randomly send out telepathic messages!

Especially to me. End this NOW. I'm not coming back and that's final.

... Fine. You can allow Sayo to die. And when she does, I'll hunt you down, Kat. I swear it! For both Sayo and Tsnami! Kii closed down the link.

Sayo, eat. I'm not going to come back. Kat said sadly. Not with what happened.

Shut up, goddamnit. Sayo swore.

What? Kat asked shocked.

I'm going to starve myself until you come back. No matter what you say. Sayo said.

Don't make me make you forget about me. I'm not going to come back. I can't. Not now, Kat answered quietly.

... Your mind tricks won't work on me anymore. I don't care if I die anymore. And knowing Kii, she will hunt you down.

I know she will, but knowing you, you're not going to let starvation kill you. Like I said before I'm not going to go back not now.

Friends can change under conditions. You have no idea what I'm capable of at this point.

You're right they can and you have changed, but deep down you're still the same Sayo that I had met a long time ago.

I will starve myself to death. And you know that. Kii knows that. Don't you think that's why she's getting so upset? She knew me long before you did.

Yes, I know. I also know that you can tell that I have changed and that I need to do this.

I expect to see you back in two weeks. Or I'll die. Too bad I can't die as quickly as a ningen, eh?

We'll see. I'll probably die before you from all of this stupid pain you all are causing me. So leave me alone until then and cut the line, answered Kat.

Yes. Sayo let down the link.

'_Man, stupid pain, stupid Sayo,'_ thought Kat already knowing the answer before collapsing for the second time that day.

(Quick explanation on why she always feels the pain. Cause she is like a radar always able to pick up people trying to contact her. She can't stop them from coming. The distance from the person, the way that they feel, and all of that stuff weakens the connection thus causing the pain. She also can't cut the line only the one that sent it to you can, but she can cut the line if she is the one contacting someone, but it still hurts her. I hope that makes sense.)

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! We own Kii, Kat, Sayo, Sakia, and Tsunami

Kat: Yeappers that right. And we still didn't get any reviews.

Kii: shrug It doesn't really matter to me. I wish someone would flame though. I'm dying of boredom here.

Kat: Same here.

KiiKat: RR


	9. Hunted

Kat: Today is special, Kii. You know why?

Kii: Why?

Kat: Because our readers get to enjoy two chapters today in a row.

Kii: Yay. Disclaimer- we do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. We own all the ocs.

**Chapter 9: Hunted**

Kat found herself staring at trees thinking how she was ever going to get herself out of the mess that she made.

"If I go then I would have to face them, but on the other hand, I would be hunted down and most likely killed," Kat muttered to herself. "But then again if I do face them then I would be killed too. Crap, either choice I choose I'll get killed." Kat let out a sigh. "Well, if I'm going to get killed then I better make it worth it."

Kat got up and started walking towards her doom.

A week later with the others

"Are you sure that she will come back?" asked Tsunami weakly. She has been getting weaker and weaker by the minute it seemed.

"Yeah, she promised that she'll come back," Sayo said.

"Hn, she isn't going to come back," Hiei answered leaning against the wall. Sayo was able to find the cure to Kii's poison.

"Don't say that. If she promises then she won't break it," replied Sayo getting a bit upset. "She has a week left."

"I don't know if she will," stated Kurama. "I mean she did sound pretty upset when you two fought," he said looking at Kii.

"This isn't my fault," Kii said, looking away from Kurama

"I never said that it was," responded Kurama.

"I didn't say you said it directly, now did I?" Kii shot back.

"Kii! Please stop arguing," Sayo said.

"Yes, please," whispered Tsunami.

"I give up," Kii said bitterly. "She isn't going to come back. I'm going after the next part of the potion by myself."

"She is too," answered Sayo.

"She is not! Don't you understand! Promises are meant to be broken!"

"What potion do you have to find?" asked Kurama not wanting another fight to brake out.

"The next on the list is... Spring water from Eternal Springs," Kii said.

"We can come with you," stated Yusuke.

Kii looked at Yusuke, surprise in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Kii replied. "Aren't you supposed to be killing us or something instead of helping us?"

"Not true. Our mission is to retrieve the Medusa stone not kill you unless we slip and do," he answered her with a smile.

"You know, if you weren't here to take the stone, I might have hugged you right now," Kii smiled back.

"So, then I guess we're off to find the water?"

Kii nodded, smiling still.

Kuwabara's loud snores came from the room next door.

"Should we wake Kuwabara?" asked Kurama.

"No. We don't need that clumsy idiot in the way," Kii said.

"Works for me," stated Hiei a bit happy for once he wouldn't have the oaf complaining behind him.

"Sayo, Sakia, Tsunami. You all stay here. Sakia, start making that potion. I'll have the rest of the ingredients back in about two weeks," Kii told them. "And no, I don't expect HER to come back."

"Okay, but try to be back sooner. Time is running out very quickly," replied Sakia.

"I'll try. But things aren't always what they seem. Tsunami, hold on, okay? You'll be fine soon," Kii said ruffling Tsunami's hair like she was a little girl.

"Would you cut that out?" Tsunami said quietly. "I will," she added.

"But you're so much younger than me. It's so tempting to treat you like a child," Kii smiled, which was very odd for her to feel so happy. Especially with one friend gone and one sick.

Tsunami tried her best to look angry at Kii, but started to cough instead.

"Don't try to look angry. It makes you look mean. It defies your personality," Kii grinned like a child getting into mischief. "Okay. Time to go." she said turning to the Reikai Tentai.

Suddenly, Kuwabara ran into the room, shouting something about attack of the bunnies.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Hiei annoyed.

"Huh?" Kuwabara blinked.

Kii suddenly burst out laughing along with the others in the room, except Hiei.

"Can I kill him now?" he asked gripping his katana.

"I don't really care, but you need to ask your leader," Kii said, pointing to Yusuke.

"Wait, he's an easy target to kill him now," answered Yusuke.

Kuwabara mumbled something about not feeling safe.

"Damn right," Kii answered Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was still confused a bit and walked backwards back to his room.

Kii was still grinning widely.

"I guess we can still count him out," Kurama said.

Kii nodded, her face growing serious.

Tsunami's cough broke the small silence that happed.

"Well, we should be leaving," Kii said seriously, her grin disappearing.

"Do you know where the Spring is? I've heard that only a small few has ever been there," asked Kurama.

"Yes actually I do." Kii gave him a small smile. "My father was a priest/exorcist. He went there on a regular basis when I was a child. He sometimes took me along."

"Is it far from here?" asked Yusuke.

Kii nodded.

"It'll take us at least a half-day on foot."

"Then why the two weeks?"

"There's more to get," Kii responded. "This is a very complex disease."

"What disease is that?" asked Kurama very interested in the answer.

"It's called the Sakura disease..."

"I think that I have heard of that," answered Kurama seeming to try and remember it. "Yes, that is a very odd disease and rare right?"

"...correct." Kii shifted uncomfortably.

"I see," Kurama said now understanding everything. "How long has it been since infected?" he asked.

"... about two weeks. Getting that Medusa Stone and trying to keep you all off of our tails wasn't a simple task. I'd say she has about three more weeks to live," Kii replied. "Perhaps less," she added

"Then I guess that explains the fight."

Kii didn't answer. She just gave him a cold, hard glare.

"Is someone going to clue us in?" asked Yusuke.

"All you need to know is that before they die, they smell sakura blossoms and hallucinate seeing them," Kii replied, offering no more information.

"Okay, but who is infected? 'Cause I don't want to get it."

"It cannot be passed on," Kii spat.

"Good," he answered with a sigh of relief.

Kii gave him a glare too.

"I think that it's time that we finally leave if she doesn't have that much time to live," stated Kurama.

"You're the ones insisting on knowing," Kii responded.

"I didn't mean to take up this much time," replied Kurama.

"Well, let's get going," Kii said, beginning to run, expecting the others to be able to keep up.

"Wait up," shouted Yusuke at the kitsune who was already half way across the house.

She skidded to a stop. "Oh we have a ningen with us, do we?"

"When did you figure that out?" asked Yusuke angrily. "But that doesn't mean that I can't keep up," he added.

"I figured that out long ago. You smell like one," Kii said wrinkling her nose. "Oh doesn't it?"

"Yeah it doesn't," he sneered back.

Kii smirked. "Then you have to catch me!" she yelled, running out of the house.

"Okay," he answered running after her.

Suddenly, they bumped into each other, and Kii fell, Yusuke tripped over her, and they both tumbled down hill to a cliff over-looking a river.

"You idiot!" Kii called to Yusuke, between 'itai's'.

"What did I do!" Yusuke asked

"You're the one who challenged me!" Kii accused.

"Itai," she said, as a sharp rock cut her cheek.

They neared the cliff, unable to stop themselves. And finally they reached the cliff, tumbling over. The next thing the two realized was that they hit water. Kii came up coughing.

"Yusuke!" she called.

"What?" he answered coughing up water as well.

"You okay?" she asked between violent coughs

"I've been better," he replied as the two were being swept by the current.

"Oh and there's something I should probably mention..." she said struggling to stay floating. "I can't swim very well!" She looked around worriedly.

"Great," he muttered to himself as he tried to swim against the current to her.

She gulped in water, and coughed. "Sorry!" She grinned sheepishly.

Yusuke stopped suddenly. "Hey! My legs went numb!" he called to her.

"What!" Kii said panicked. "I'm so sorry for biting you!"

"I don't know!" she called. "I'm useless in a situation like this."

Suddenly, Hiei and Kurama dived into the river, Hiei going to help Kii, and Kurama going to help Yusuke.

The two were both on dry land coughing up water.

"Thanks, Hiei," Kii said, coughing up more water.

"Hn."

"What were the two of you thinking?" asked Kurama.

"Absolutely nothing. And that was the problem," Kii responded. "Hey, Yusuke, we could have died," Kii said. "Does that make us pals now?"

"I don't think so. You still have the Medusa Stone," he said coughing up the last of the water.

"Aww," Kii said, standing up weakly. "Hey, how are your legs? If we walk a little while longer I might be able to find something to suppress the numbness for awhile, but not cure it."

"A bit better but still numb," he said. "It feels like they are asleep."

"Can you feel this?" she asked playfully, punching him hard in the leg.

"Nope, but it's not like I would be able to feel it when they aren't numb. You're punches are weak," he replied.

"Oh yeah!" Kii shouted. "Don't forget I'm stronger than you while you're like this! And just for that I won't get that medicine!"

"So you're saying that I am stronger then you?" he asked.

"I didn't say that!" Kii hotly.

"Hey, you guys should spend that energy on something else besides fighting," Kurama said reasonably.

"Yes, it's like Kuwabara is here with us," added Hiei.

"How dare you compare me to him!" Kii said, poking Hiei in the chest. "I could bite you again! You are also weaker right now, so I'd watch out what you say to me."

"Is that a threat?" he asked grabbing his katana.

She smirked as suddenly the poison flooded to his arms.

"I wouldn't use your muscles that much. It stirs up the poison. And yes, that was a threat."

Hiei let out a low growl as his arms fell limp.

"I'll help him, Kurama. You can help Yusuke," Kii said, delighted.

"Alright. Be careful though. He'll get nasty," Kurama warned.

Kii grinned, exposing her small fangs. "He won't be a problem, will you Hiei?"

Hiei didn't say a word but instead glared at Kii. The female kitsune grinned at Hiei, ignoring his glare as if it didn't exist.

"Alright. Let's hurry before it paralyzes them," Kii said, putting Hiei's arm over her shoulder. This didn't work out so well, since Hiei was taller than her.

Yusuke let out a chuckle as he watched Kii trying to help Hiei.

"What are you laughing at, Detective?" Kii growled calling him 'Detective' instead of his name, revealing that she did not respect him at that moment.

"You. It's just funny watching you try and help out someone taller then you," he laughed.

"Shut up. Your pretty helpless right now, Detective," Kii growled out.

"Would you two stop fighting?" asked Kurama getting irritated. He was beginning to think that Kuwabara was with them.

"It's only a personality clash," Kii remarked.

"Well, then do you think that the two of you could stop talking?"

"They're insulting me! They're asking for it!" Kii shot back. "I'll get along fine once they learn not insult girls," Kii said stubbornly.

"Who said that I insulted a girl?" asked Yusuke.

"You asked for it now!" Kii yelled, dropping Hiei and running toward Yusuke, her hand balled into a fist, ready to punch him.

Kurama stepped in the way.

"Huh?" She skidded to a stop, bumping into him.

"Stop and think about where this is leading us. To know where," he said.

"Ugh. You ruin all of my fun," Kii said unhappily.

"Well, after we are done then maybe you can have your fun," he replied with a smile.

She seemed satisfied with this, and walked over to Hiei, threw his arm over her shoulder, and turned to the south.

"I think there's some of that medicine in the southern forests. Lucky for us, that's on the way to the spring. Oh, and if I don't give you that medicine, you'll die soon, so I wouldn't get me pissed about anything," Kii smirked.

Yusuke was about to say something but Kurama stopped him.

"You know, I like you guys and everything, but stubbornness is a flaw of mine," Kii added.

"It seems like you and Yusuke have something else in common," stated Kurama.

"Stubbornness? He strikes me as a stubborn person," Kii nodded.

She started toward the southern forests, expecting Kurama to follow with Yusuke.

Kurama took Yusuke's arm and pulled it around his shoulder and followed right behind the others.

Two hours later

"Ugh. They should be around here somewhere. If they don't get it soon..." Kii remarked, cutting off her sentence.

"What are you talking about Kii?" asked Yusuke.

"... My poison is very deadly," she said, offering nothing more.

"You don't like explaining things more do you? When were you going to tell us this?" asked Yusuke getting mad.

"Well... I was hoping I wouldn't have to," Kii responded. "Oh there's some! Stop." She stopped suddenly.

"Finally," murmured the detective.

"Keep on being nice, Detective. I can seriously put you out of your misery." Kii smiled, showing she was only joking.

She set Hiei down against a tree, walking over to a bush with small violet colored flowers on it.

"What kind of plant is that?" Yusuke asked watching her.

"It's called a fire flower. I dunno why," she said, carefully picking off the flowers.

"Ever heard of it Kurama?"

She picked off four of them, and took out a canteen.

"Surprisingly, no," he answered watching her closely.

"It's not poisonous, if that's what you're thinking," Kii said, raising a eyebrow at Kurama. "Fine. You don't believe me." She popped two of the flowers in her hands into her mouth, poured some of the liquid in the canteen into her mouth and swallowed. "Now are you happy?"

"I never thought that they were," he replied.

"Whatever." She picked two more from the bush, giving two of them to Yusuke first. "Put these in your mouth, don't chew, and drink some of this." She gave him the canteen.

"What is it?"

"It's medicine. It'll reduce the numbness therefore backing up the killing process," she replied.

"Oh, okay," he answered before doing as he was told.

She turned to Hiei, and realized that his arms were limp, and couldn't take it himself. "Ugh," she said shaking her head.

"Open your mouth," she commanded.

Reluctantly Hiei did as she said without a word in protest.

She put the flowers in his mouth, and poured some of the liquid into his mouth.

"You can swallow now," she said, rolling her eyes.

And suddenly, the three stomachs began to burn.

"What is wrong with you three?"

"Ugh." Kii clutched her stomach. "I think that I know why they are called Fire flowers," she said "It... it's okay. The burning will go down as soon as it's destroyed the numbness. I don't know when mine will stop though," Kii replied.

"In a few hours," said Kurama.

"How would you know?" Kii grimaced. "We need to get to that spring though. It's already been two hours since we left."

"Because right before you took it I realized that I remember hearing about that flower. I was going to stop you, but it was too late," he replied.

She smiled a bit. "Oh well. A non-painful lesson isn't a lesson learned."

"How much further now?" asked Yusuke walking over to Kii. The burning has stopped and he was feeling better.

"I'd say about an hour's walk. A half-hour's run," she replied, "It all depends on the pace, and how many distractions."

"Do you think that you can run?" asked Kurama to Kii.

"I'll try," Kii replied.

So, the four began the run to the spring. Suddenly, a team of six demons ambushed them, one tackling Kii to the ground.

"Just our luck," muttered Yusuke.

Kii made an odd sounding noise, and flung the demon away from her.

Suddenly, Kii coughed up blood, and the burning inside of her didn't stop.

"Kii," Kurama said running to her aid.

Kii made another odd choking noise, and she bent down on her knees, holding her stomach.

"That burning hasn't gone away yet?"

"No."

"That's odd. i could have sworn that i would soon. Especially for you," he said.

She made another choking noise, and more blood dribbled from her mouth. "Kurama! Behind you!" she shouted, pointing to a demon that had come up behind him.

He was able to carry both Kii and himself out of the way just in time

"Arigatou," she whispered hoarsely.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

A little ways away, Yusuke and Hiei just finished the rest of the demons.

"I think... I think that flower is killing me," she whispered.

"Hey! Kurama, how is she!" Yusuke called.

"Not to good. That Flower's apparently killing her," he explained.

"What!" Yusuke said, coming over. "Its KILLING her! Why! How come it helped us!"

"I don't know," Kurama answered.

"Maybe because it only helps demons that are infected," suggested Hiei.

"Only demons that are infected..." She paused for a minute. "If I bit myself, it might go away..." She stared at the ground for a few moments, turning the thoughts over in her mind.

"Kii, you might kill yourself in the process," stated Kurama.

"Nothing in life is easy now is it?" Kii questioned.

"I guess you're right but if it was to work then i will be the only one that would not be paralized huh?" he asked. "And another person that Sayo would have to find the antidote for too," he added.

"I guess so," she said, plunging her fangs into her own flesh, wincing at the pain flooding her body.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked the kitsune as she started to wake up

"...okay... I guess..." she said groggily. "I don't feel anything in my stomach so I guess that's good..."

"How's your body can you move anything?"

She moved her tense muscles slightly. "Yeah. Everything is working. I think the flowers started to treat the poison, so I should be okay for awhile. What about you two?" She asked Hiei and Yusuke.

"Well that's good," she remarked

"This has been one eventful evening so far?" he said back.

"Yes it has," she laughed a little. "But we should probably get going. How much time did we waste here?"

"Just a couple of hours," Kurama replied, helping her bandage her arm where she had bitten herself.

"Thanks Kurama," she said.

"So, how far are we now from the spring?" asked Yusuke

"I'd say not very far. Those youkai were probably looking for it to," Kii said, glancing to the south.

"Good."

Kii stood up, and took off to the south again. The three others followed her.

One hour later

Kii paused and sniffed the air.

"What do you smell?" asked Yusuke.

"The spring has a very distinct smell. I remember it being a little like sulfur, or for those of you who don't know what sulfur smells like- matches," she said.

"I know what sulfur smells like," Yusuke said back.

"Well then, that's one point for you," Kii shot back.

"Hey now, no more fighting," Kurama said ending the argument right there.

"It wasn't a fight, it was an argument," Kii said smartly, tilting her head innocently.

"Is there a difference between you two?"

"No not really. It would have resulted in a fight anyway," Kii smiled.

"See what I mean?" he answered back.

Kii continued running in the direction of the spring.

"Man, she like to run doesn't she?" asked Yusuke then ran after her.

"Hello ningen," she said.

"Hello thief"

"Yeah?" She smiled slyly.

"Must we always run?"

"Yeah," she responded.

"Why?"

"Okay. Stop!" she commanded. The reikai tentai looked around but all they could see were trees. "I can hear it," she responded. "It's under your feet, Yusuke," She said, pointing to the ground beneath him.

"What?"

"It's underneath you. It's an underground spring," she replied, walking next to Yusuke.

"Why didn't you tell us early? Wait I forgot you don't like tell anyone anything," he added

"Oh shut up! I didn't know it was an underground spring! My memory of my father are vague!" she said, glaring at him grumpily. She smiled. "Hey I'll teach you a trick I learned once," she said to Yusuke.

"What would that might be?" he asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Focus almost all of your spirit energy into your fist. Oh and back off a bit. You might get hit with flying debris." She grinned.

"Yeah!" Yusuke asked after taking a step back.

"Focus so you make the energy spin in two directions at once... and hit your target!" she said, slamming her fist into the ground, and pieces of rock went flying, revealing a large spring.

"Wow, that's a pretty neat trick," he said admiring the out come.

"It takes a lot of energy though. I'll teach you it better next time. But for now... Let's just get some of that water. Oh and don't fall in," she added.

"Why is that?" asked Kurama.

"I heard rumors that if you fall in, you'll die by having the life sucked out of you. You can never be too careful," she said.

"Why does everything that you do will some how kill us?" asked Yusuke a bit annoyed.

"I didn't say that the rumors were true, Detective."

"Yeah, but most of the things you did might have," he said.

"The things we do almost kill us because I am the Cursed Child," she said, twitching slightly.

"Cursed Child?"

"What is the Cursed Child?" asked Kurama.

"The Cursed Child... is a person who has been bitten by the fox of the Forbidden World... I was bitten when I was a child," she said.

"So, what's the big deal about that?"

"The Cursed Child... Is the one with the key to the Forbidden World. If the barriar between the Forbidden World and this world break... the person who broke it could take this world over," she said, "But along with that comes the fact that I have powers that I can't control, and people shun me for that."

"Sounds like a Hiei story," stated Yusuke.

"What do you mean by that?" Kii asked.

"Oh, Hiei's the Forbidden Child or something like that. You're going to have to ask him about that one," Yusuke said.

"I've all ready got it for you," Kurama stated grabbing the canteen from his plants leaf. He used that to dip it into the water.

"You are welcome," he said handing the water to her.

She took the canteen happily.

"So, what's next on our list?" asked Yusuke.

"Rocks from the bottom of the Youkai River," Kii said.

"How long will that take to get there?"

"We're lucky this time. It'll take only an hour without distractions," Kii said turning to the east.

"Hour running or walking?"

"Running at a fair pace," she replied.

"Okay as long as we aren't running like we are in a marathon," stated Yusuke.

"Okay, no need to give another hint ningen, your exhausted," Kii said grinning.

"Does that mean we can rest?"

"Sure why not? It's only a hour away," Kii said, sitting down.

"Do you have any water on you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah," Kii said, pulling out a canteen from her pocket, opposite of the one she put Kurama put the spring water in.

"Thanks," he said taking a sip.

"You're welcome," she said.

"So, can you tell me how Tsunami became ill?" asked Kurama.

"We aren't sure really."

"That's got to be tough," he said.

She shrugged. "She's going to get better, you know."

"Yes she will," responded Kurama. "How did you meet her?" he asked.

"Actually, it was when I spent a few months in Ningenkai," she responded.

"Really! Why were you in Ningenkai?"

"No reason really," she replied. "I guess I was there visiting."

"But why bring her back to the Makai?"

"She became sick. We thought we could cure her if we found some medicine in Makai. It turned out to be more serious than I thought."

"By we, you mean Kat and you?"

"... Yes."

"That make the fight more clearer then before," he stated quietly but Kii picked it up.

"I can hear you Kurama. No matter how low you speak," Kii stated.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm just warning you," she replied.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

She nodded.

"Why do we need the two weeks again?" questioned Yusuke.

"Because. The unexpected happens," she replied. "The sun is starting to set. Let's settle down for the night."

"That's fine with me," stated Yusuke finding a place to sleep.

"I'll keep watch tonight," Kii said, finding a tall tree and climbing it.

"I don't think that that's such a good idea for you Kii. I'll keep watch," insisted Kurama.

"Thanks for the concern, but no thanks. I'll wake you up if I start to fall asleep. I promise," Kii replied unconcerned.

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you not feeling too well," he said.

Kii thought about this for a minute. "But you all need your sleep. Even if I get rest, if I'm truly not feeling well, I won't be much help during battle."

"That's why you should sleep. The more you rest the better you will feel. Besides there is three of us that can fight," he added.

Kii thought about this again. "Alright then." She seemed uncomfortable with the idea, but no less hopped down, and found a place to sleep.

"I'll keep the watch and IF I fall asleep my plants will keep an eye out," he explained with a chuckle.

"Alright then." She managed a small smile.

She took out her ponytail and sat with her head and back resting against a tree, and fell asleep quickly.

Kurama watched her as she slept. _'She's much sweeter when she sleeps,'_ he thought.

Morning

Kii awoke, and looked sleepily around the small area where they had settled down for the night. Yusuke was asleep, but she didn't see Hiei or Kurama.

She stood up, stretched, and walked over to Yusuke. "Hey, Yusuke, wakey wakey time," she said shaking him.

"No, mom, leave me alone. I'm not going to school," he mumbled swatting her away.

"Yusuke. I'm not your mother. It's Kii. Wake up!" she insisted, shaking him harder.

"Then five more minutes?" he questioned.

"No. Get up, lazy idiot. It's already late."

"What time is it?"

"Around noon most likely by the position of the sun. Now get up," she insisted.

"Oww. Fine, fine," he said after revising a kick in the head.

"Where's Hiei and Kurama?" She asked, looking around again.

"Like I know. Probably looking around," stated Yusuke.

"But Kurama was on guard duty. They wouldn't just leave us alone sleeping. Especially in the daytime," she said standing up.

"Don't worry about that part. Look around do you see all of the plants? Ten to one they are all Kurama's. No one would be able to get by with out permission," he stated tiredly.

"I see," she stated.

"But we should find out where they are," he said standing up.

"Yeah. Hmm..." She breathed deeply. "I think they went that way." She pointed to the left.

"They could have always gone that why?" he suggested pointing to the right.

"They're scent is coming from the left!" she insisted, tying her hair up in her long crimson ribbon.

"You're talking about two of the best demons of course their scent would come from where they didn't go."

"I guess that makes sense..." she said, "But if my direction is right IN YOUR FACE," she said going to the right

"And if mine is right then IN YOUR FACE," he replied the same why following her.

They came across Kurama and Hiei talking in low voices. Kii looked angrily at Yusuke, realizing that she was wrong and he was right. He replied her look with sticking out his tongue.

"That's not funny at all!" she replied. "At least I'm still smarter than you!"

"Doesn't look like it. You couldn't even find two people," he answered with a snicker.

"You just know them better!" She insisted.

"Right," he said.

Kurama and Hiei looked at them with sweat drops.

"So, Kurama, Hiei, what's going on?"

"Yeah. Why'd you leave?" Kii asked.

"Would you keep it down?" hissed Hiei in a low whisper.

Both Kurama and Hiei turned back to what they were doing quietly.

Kii rolled her eyes. "What's up with him? That's the first time I've heard him talk besides 'hn'," Kii whispered to Yusuke.

"I don't know but listen to him because the only time he talks it's something important though," answered Yusuke quietly.

"Yusuke. We're not alone here," she whispered back.

"How did you guess?" he asked as they slowly were being surrounded.

"This isn't a time to joke," she replied.

"Who was joking? I was being serious," answered Yusuke.

"Okay then," she replied, looking at the demons with wary eyes.

"Thank you very much you two," growled Hiei unsheathing his katana.

"We don't wish to fight. We only want to talk to Kazerume Kii," an important looking demon came out towards them.

"What do you want with Kii?" asked Kurama protectively.

"We only want to know where someone is," he responded, turning to Kii. "Where is Akai Noraneko?"

Kii narrowed her eyes. "I don't know. What do you want with Kat?"

"That is none of your concern. As for the fact you don't know where she's at, I know you have ways of finding her," he said approaching her.

"No I don't!" She said backing up.

"Don't touch her," said Kurama getting angry.

Kii looked at Kurama surprised.

"What's the matter?" he asked Kurama, "It really shouldn't matter, since I won't kill her."

"Then what are you going to do to her?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Just talk," he said grabbing her arm.

"Hey! Let go!" she said tugging. Then she stopped for a moment. "What did you do to me?"

"Let her go, now," growled a voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Kurama. Kii started tugging again, desperately trying to get loose, but his grip was like steel.

"I said let her go," the silver hair demon said again.

"Youko...?" she said looking at the silver fox behind him.

"Why should I?" he said but let go of her anyway.

Kii, who had been tugging hard, fell to the ground.

"Good, now leave before I kill you."

The demon looked at him angrily before motioning for all the demons to leave, then leaving himself

"That's was strange," stated Yusuke.

"Kii, are you okay?" asked Youko helping her up.

"Yeah," she said. _'I still can't reach my spirit energy...'_ she thought unhappily.

"Why do they want Kat, though?" asked Yusuke.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about all of this," Kii said, staring at the place where the demon had retreated.

'_Kat... What have you done?' _she thought.

"We should get the stone first then we can check out what everyone is saying about Kat," suggested Kurama.

"Yeah," Kii said, returning from her thoughts. "We should get moving. I should be able to move quickly even without my spirit energy."

"You still don't have the connection?" questioned Kurama worriedly.

"No. I'll be fine though," she said, smiling, trying not to make Kurama worry.

"We should get the stone then head straight back," he said firmly. "Then Hiei, Yusuke and I will find a way to help you."

Kii just nodded, not wanting to argue because of the firmness of his voice.

"Good, let's get going," he said with a smile.

Kii nodded again, taking off no slower than before.

The group slowly made their way in the direction that Kii was giving them.

Two hours later, they came upon a large swift river.

"This is it," Kii said looking at it. "It's a little more dangerous this time of year."

"Surprise, surprise," murmured Yusuke.

Kii ignored him. "Who wants to go swimming?"

"What does it look like?" asked Kurama.

"You need to get at least two. They're bright red. They can't be that hard to find," Kii replied.

"I'm not going in," stated Yusuke.

"Well, it would be extra dangerous for me. I can't swim well nor do I have spirit energy right now," Kii stated. "So that eliminates me."

"I can have my plants get it," suggested Kurama taking a seed from his hair.

"Okay," Kii agreed.

Kurama fed his seed his spirit energy and willed it into the water. A few minutes later the plant emerged with two red stones in its vines.

"Are these it?" he asked as his plant dropped them into Kii's hands.

"Yep," she said smiling and turning the stones over in her hands.

"Okay, that means we're done, and what two days walk back?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm going to find out about those demons. I don't care what you guys do. You could go back and see if the potion is done I guess," she replied seriously.

"No, you are not. If a fight breaks out you would be helpless," Kurama answered back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't have a choice in that," she replied.

"You will go back and WE will find them. That's that," he said firmly.

"But..." She blushed a bit when she realized she didn't have a good reason, "It's my responsibility to protect my friends. Kat is no exception."

"Yes, I know, but getting yourself killed in the process isn't going to help her," he said back with a hint of firmness still.

"But going home isn't going to help me either," she shot back.

"Yes, it will. You still have to worry about Tsunami."

"I guess if I go home... I could help with the potion... But still. I can't have you guys doing something that you don't have to."

"I don't mind,' he answered with a smile.

"Thank you, Kurama," she said, blushing a bit.

"Kurama, what do you think that you are doing?" asked Yusuke.

"We're going to help Kii by finding out about Kat," he answered.

"But this is unnecessary! It's not like we don't have enough duties already!" Yusuke protested.

"Look, I owe it to Kat and Kii so if you don't wan to come then you don't have to either," Kurama stated.

Yusuke hesitated. "Fine. We're going."

"Good, we'll drop Kii off then get going," instructed Kurama.

"Since when is he leader?" Yusuke said under his breath.

"When he starts to care," Kii replied.

"Stupid hearing," he said quieter then before.

"I can still hear you," Kii said grinning.

_'At least she can't hear thoughts,'_ he said to himself.

No but I can a voice said in his head.

"Kat?" he questioned out loud.

"What are you talking about Yusuke?" Kii asked.

"Nothing, I thought that I heard something in my head," he said shaking his head like he was trying to figure out what happened.

Kii looked at Yusuke questionably, and then tried entering his mind.

"Yusuke, make your mind blank for a few moments please," she requested.

"Hn, that's what it is all the time," said Hiei.

Kii laughed a bit.

"Just please," she requested again.

"Okay," Yusuke said.

Kii entered his mind. Okay Yusuke, you can think again.

What are you doing? he asked.

I'm looking for signs if someone entered your mind. Ah I see. You have had someone enter your mind...

Who? I don't remember anyone doing that.

...Kat has. with that said, she left his mind, unable to hold the connection long without spirit energy.

Kii began to breathe hard.

"When?" He was getting confused by the minute.

"Not very long ago," she replied, still breathing hard. "Looks like entering minds isn't as easy as it was before..."

"Here's a stupid question. Why can't I remember?"

"Because. She made you forget. She has powers like that," Kii replied.

"I wonder why she entered?" he questioned thoughtfully.

"Who knows."

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kat: Suspense.

Kii: Yeeeeessssssssssssssssss

KatKii: RR


	10. Information

Kat: We still don't have any reviews Kii.

Kii: Oh well. I enjoy this.

Kat: Yeah it's one of our longest chapters yet. With about 13 pages.

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

**Chapter 10: Information**

The foursome reached the house where the others were staying.

"Kii, you're back early," said Tsunami surprised yet happy.

"Where you able to get all of the things?" asked Sayo.

"Yes." She turned to the detectives. "Be careful, you three."

"Since when do you have to worry about us?" questioned Kurama with a smile.

Kii just smiled back.

"We'll be fine," Yusuke said reassuringly

"We'll see you guys in a few days," Kurama said to the others as they set out again.

"Okay. Bye." She waved.

"Kii...? What's going on?" Sayo asked.

Kii didn't answer.

Deep in a forest

"Stupid Yusuke and his big mouth," stated a neko sitting up in a tree. "Why did he have to go and think of something? Then he had to go and say my name. Now, Kii is going to know that I've been him is mind. Luckily for me, he won't remember and Kii doesn't have the energy to search fully," she continued to think out loud.

She jumped out of the tree, adjusted the bag on her shoulder and began walking deeper into the forest.

"Now, I'm being hunted by another group of demons. My lucky day," she angrily said. "Oh, well, time to finish what I started." with that she disappeared.

With the others

"Kurama. Where are we going to start looking?" inquired Yusuke.

"Let's go back to where we met them," he suggested.

"Okay," Yusuke said racing towards that spot.

"You know Kii isn't here so you don't have to run," Kurama yelled.

"Looks like I'm picking up a habit," Yusuke laughed a bit, slowing down.

"Great just what we need, another habit," stated Hiei.

They reached the spot they had first met the demons.

"Okay, we should try and find the trails that they took back," Kurama suggested.

Yusuke nodded.

Kurama felt something on his leg and brushed it off causally, but it kept coming back.

"What the?" he asked looking down to see a plant crawling up his leg.

"What is it, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, turning toward the fox demon.

"Nothing, just that I forgot that I had left my look out plants here," he said petting the leaves of the one.

Kurama looked around and noticed something. "You guys, they had made a path in the forest. It might lead us to the demons."

"Let's follow it," Yusuke said, starting off again.

The plants parted for the trio to follow. Kurama was behind picking up the plants as they went along.

A week later

"What took you three so long?" Kii asked.

"Sorry, once we found the demons, they lead us to another bunch and so on," explained Kurama.

"... How'd that go then?" Kii inquired.

"Not too well at first, then the rest was a piece of cake," Yusuke said with a smile.

"That's good," Kii responded.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Sayo piped up.

"Yes and no," stated Kurama.

"What do you mean, yes and no?" Sayo asked.

"Well, we found out a bit of information on why they were after Kat but every time the demon spill out more information they would mysteriously die on us. Plus we couldn't find Kat," he explained.

"At least no one got hurt badly..." Kii stated.

Sayo nodded. "Oh and we found the antidote for Kii's poison."

"Good because I don't know how long those two could last," stated Kurama.

"How much worse are they!" Kii asked worriedly.

"Not too bad. Hiei can't move is arms since yesterday, and Yusuke's lower half of his body isn't fairing too well either I had to help him here."

"You two need the antidote now," Kii insisted. "Kurama, you should go rest. Sayo, you take Yusuke, I got Hiei."

"Hn. I don't need help," Hiei responded.

"Right," Kurama said sitting down.

"Fine. I'll walk next to you just in case," Kii insisted.

"Hn."

"This way." Sayo lead them to Sakia's lab.

"Oh they're back," Sakia said looking at them.

"How are you doing, Sakia?" asked Yusuke.

"Just fine," responded Sakia. "Here's the antidote. Inject it into the largest vein in your arm."

"Kii, your going to have to do Hiei's since he can't move his arms," Sayo remarked.

Sakia passed Yusuke a needle, and Kii another one.

"That thing is going no where near me or my arm," Yusuke said pushing it aside.

"Hold still!" commanded Sayo.

"No, that is not going in me," he said firmly trying to run but his legs gave out.

It took both Sayo and Sakia to hold Yusuke down, and Kii to inject the needle.

"Oww, jerks," he said rubbing his arm.

Kii gave Hiei a shot without complaint from the fire demon.

"Hn." Hiei rolled his eyes at Yusuke.

"How long will it take to work?" asked Yusuke.

"About an hour," Sakia replied.

"Okay," he answered.

The two girls helped the boys to the room where Kurama sat.

"What happened in here?" asked Kurama. "I heard a scream."

"Yusuke was being stubborn and wouldn't take his shot," Kii replied with a grin.

"I figured that. So, how many days left?" he asked.

"How many days until what?" Kii asked.

"Before she comes back," Kurama said quietly not to let Sayo hear.

"... Three," Kii replied just as quietly.

"And Tsunami?"

"Ten."

"This will be an interesting one. You can't do anything until she comes back right?"

"...not much," Kii replied. "We can start making the potion... but it needs the blood of both a neko and a fox."

"Did you at least start that?"

"Yes."

"Wait, Kat's blood?"

"Yeah," Kii replied sitting down.

"That sounds a bit odd to me," he said. "Why blood?"

"We don't know," Kii replied.

"I've never heard of such a thing. Does it have to be Kat's or can it be another Neko?"

"It has to be Kat's. It has to be a friend. She's lucky she has a neko and a fox for friends," Kii answered.

"Then that is really interesting," he said with a sigh.

"It is," Kii stated.

Three days later

Kii paced the room as the others sat nervously in their chairs.

"Kii, you're going to burn a hole in the ground why don't you sit," suggested Kurama.

Kii sat down next to him, and tried to calm herself. He put an arm around her neck squeezed her shoulder.

"It'll be alright."

"Yeah..." Kii said, but she was far from convinced.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," said Sayo.

Sakia left the room to do something, and Tsunami wandered off to the bathroom. Kii jumped up again, and began to pace.

"Come sit down," Kurama insisted.

"No thanks." Kii shook her head.

Kurama watched her pace, then suddenly, Kii collapsed, her face bright red.

"Kii!" Kurama exclaimed, jumping up and going to her side.

"Oh my god! Sakia! Sakia! Hurry!" Sayo said bending down to feel Kii's forehead. She tore her hand away, her hand turning red. "Sakia! Her fever is burning!"

Sakia came running into the room, and also bent down next to Kii. "Sayo, go get some cold water in a large bowl with a cloth."

Sayo nodded and went to go do what she was told.

"What's wrong with her?" Kurama asked.

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen. When you guys left to find out about those demons, she told Sayo and me about the demon that had cut off the access to her Spirit Energy. She's having an energy build up, and all the worrying she's being doing lately isn't helping," Sakia said trying to comfort Kurama

"She still can't use it?" Kurama asked.

"She told us not to tell you guys. She didn't want everyone getting worried..." Sakia said a bit hesitantly.

"What can we do?"

"WE can't do anything. Kat can though," Sakia said bitterly.

"If she could use her powers and trick Kii's body into thinking it had released energy, perhaps she could hold on long enough for us to help her."

"So everything relies on Kat now?" Yusuke asked coming over.

"Yes. Kat has both Kii's and Tsunami's lives on the line," Sakia said staring at Kii sadly, "Please don't tell Tsunami though. Kurama, could you carry to the medical room? When Tsunami comes back, Kii went somewhere and Kurama went with her for protection." Sakia lead Kurama to the Medical room.

Kurama nodded and picked up Kii and took her to the medical room.

"I got the stuff." Sayo walked into the room as Kurama set Kii down on the bed.

"Alright. Hurry and get to the living room. Tsunami's probably back by now," Sakia instructed.

"Hai," Sayo responded, retreating.

Sayo, instead of heading to the living room headed to her own room.

'_Kii can't hold on. Not like this. We need Kat,'_ she thought.

"Sakia are you sure that it will work?" asked Kurama.

"No. But it's the best we got," Sakia said, placing the cloth on Kii's forehead.

"Kat better hurry up or there will be another person on the list," Kurama answered.

"What's up with you? You act so weird about Kii," Sakia stated, trying to bring down Kii's fever.

Kurama began to blush slightly. "It's nothing," he said.

"If you say so," Sakia replied.

"I'm just concerned."

"The others don't seem to be so concerned," Sakia said with knowing eyes.

"Well that's them. They don't show their emotions that much," he explained.

"Sure it is," Sakia said, smiling a bit. "You know, Kii and Kat both have had bad pasts. I wonder what brought them to this..."

"Who knows," he answered.

With Sayo

Kat? Kat please answer.

Sayo?

Yes. Please! Hurry back! Kii's sick! She needs your help!

Sure. I bet it's another one of your stupid plans for me to come running back, Kat replied not believing a word of it.

Please. Come back. She'll die if you don't! I swear. Sayo began to sob. I don't have much time to explain. She got involved with some demons looking for you. One of them cut off the pathway to her spirit energy. She can't access it anymore. The buildup is killing her!

You're serious, she answered through the throbbing pain. Okay, I'm close anyways and this is the dead line right? Tell Kii to hang on tight I'm on my way. By the way cut the line please.

Okay. Thanks so much, Kat. We'll be waiting for you. Don't tell Tsunami though. Bye. She cut off the line.

'_Crap, they went after my friends? They are dead now,'_ Kat thought fighting the pain fast before running back to the house.

Sayo returned to the medical room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Kat says hold on, Kii," Sayo said smiling down at the kitsune.

"How do you know?" asked Kurama.

"I contacted her. She's coming as fast as she can," Sayo responded.

"She's coming back?" Sakia looked down at her shoes.

"Yes."

"I guess I need to apologize then."

"I think all of you should," explained Kurama.

"Yes. But especially me," Sakia said sadly.

"Why?" asked Kurama knowing that all of them had a par take in it but didn't know that Sakia need to.

"It's nothing," she responded. "You have your secrets, I have mine."

"Kat, hurry up," Sayo said, looking out the window.

"Kii, hang on. I'm almost there," Kat said out loud running through the forest in her cat form.

"How much longer does she have!" Sayo burst out suddenly.

"Only a few hours. Her fever is still rising," Sakia said.

"Kat's coming. Her energy is getting stronger," Kurama announced.

"That's good," Sakia said trying to bring the fever down again. "It's good she's a demon. If she was human, she'd be dead now."

"What's her temperature?" Sayo asked.

Kurama took out the thermometer and read it out loud, "110. Wait, it reads 172," Kurama corrected.

"172! That's high even for a demon!" Sayo said worriedly.

"She's a fire demon. She can handle it," Sakia said frowning down at Kii.

"I hope so," Kurama whispered.

The two quarter kitsunes picked it up. "It'll be okay Kurama. Kii's too stubborn to die," Sakia commented.

"I kind of figured that one out," he said back.

"When you really get to know her, you do discover that," Sakia smiled.

One hour later?

"Where is she?" questioned Sakia worried.

"Goddammit, Kat," Sayo swore.

"HEY, what have I said about swearing around here?" a voice asked angrily.

"Kat!" Sayo exclaimed.

"Yeah, you jerk. I'm back," she said with a smile. "Thanks for this head ache too," she added.

Sayo hugged her. "You idiot. You had us so worried!"

"I told you had to leave," explained Kat throwing her bag on the ground and hugged her back. "I see the detectives are still hanging around," Kat commented looking at the others in the room.

"Kii's getting worse," Sayo added.

"Tell me what happened. I couldn't hear you clearly over your sobbing," Kat said.

"She got involved with some demons looking for you. The guy grabbed her arm and cut off her spirit energy. She can't use it, and its starting to build up. The buildup is killing her," Sayo responded.

"Do you know what they looked like?"

"No. They didn't give any descriptions. Kurama was there with her though," Sayo turned to Kurama.

"Okay, I'll get it from him, but now, how long has she been like this?" questioned Kat.

"Over an hour," Sakia responded.

"How high is her temp?" Kat asked trying to get as much information as she can to figure out what to do.

Sakia took her temperature again. "200."

"Dang and she's still alive?" asked Kat shocked.

"Yes very. She's lucky she's a fire demon," Sakia responded. "Sayo, Cool the water down please."

"Okay." Sayo cooled the water down with her powers.

"Sayo, freeze some of Kii's body that might help bring her temperature down or at least stop it from rising," Kat said. "While I try and figure out what to do."

"It might not be any use. She's a fire demon. I can't freeze her directly... But I could chill her pillow and the bed," Sayo said.

"Good that would work," stated Kat still thinking.

"Okay," Sayo replied doing what she said she was going to.

"What can we do to stop this?" asked Kat.

"You could trick her body into thinking its released energy. Perhaps that would slow down the fever and bring her back to a conscious state," Sakia responded.

Kat thought it over for a minute before agreeing to it. "Okay, I hope I have enough energy," she said.

Kat sat down next to Kii and placed a hand on her forehead ignoring the burring of her skin. Her tail was going a mile a minute behind her. She closed her eyes and began to considerate. Then her eyes snapped open, her tail stopped, and she started at Kii. She held her hand there for what seemed like five minutes before she collapsed.

"Kat!" Sayo and Sakia rushed to her side.

"Don't worry," she said hoarsely. "I just used up too much energy. I need a little sleep," she explained before falling asleep.

"We should take her to her room. Kurama, she might wake up when were gone okay?" Sakia said, watching as Sayo picked up Kat.

"Okay," he said staying by Kii's side.

The girls left, taking Kat to her own room.

"I will take a miracle to wake Kat now even if her energy returns," chuckled Sayo.

"Yeah," Sakia smiled. "You know, I think Kurama likes Kii," Sakia giggled like it was secret she shouldn't be telling.

"When did you find out?" she asked like she knew it all a long.

"Ha. It's kinda hard to miss. But you know, it'll take Kii forever to figure it out," Sakia laughed softly, not to disturb Kat's kat nap.

"You've got that right. You know everyone seems better know that Kat's back," she explained.

"Yeah. We should probably let her sleep," Sakia replied.

"You're right," Sayo said placing Kat on her bed.

The two girls left the neko to sleep.

Next Day

Kii awoke, and rubbed her eyes wearily. She felt like she had been recently sick. Kurama was in the chair next to the bed side, and the walls weren't her own.

They were then medical room walls. Kii sat up, and looked around a bit more.

Kurama felt her moving around and woke up.

"Kii, you're alright," he said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Kii flexed her fingers a bit, like she was testing to see if they still worked.

"You had a terrible fever your temperature was 200. If it wasn't for Kat you might not be here, now," he said.

"Kat's back?" Kii was out of bed in a second. "Where is she?"

"She's sleeping in her room," Kurama said. "But you shouldn't leave your bed until you feel better."

"I'm feeling fine," Kii replied opening the door.

"Kii, you're up," said Sayo as she passed Kii in the hallway.

"Yep," Kii smiled, "Is Kat awake yet?"

"Nope, you should know that. Plus she used up a lot of energy saving you," Sayo said.

"Okay then. Could you tell me when she's up?"

"Sure thing Kii."

"Okay. Thanks." Kii retreated back into the medical room, and sat down on the bed. If Sakia found out she had been up, she'd probably be angry.

"Kii, is Kat up?" asked Kurama.

"No," Kii replied looking out the window.

"To bad I wanted to thank her," he said.

"Why?" Kii asked, turning to him.

"For saving you," he said with a smile.

"That's nice of you. Most people don't thank others unless they've done something for them," Kii replied, smiling back.

"She did though," he whispered.

Kii picked that up, but realized she wasn't supposed to hear it, and acted like she didn't. "How long have I been out?"

"Little more then a day, I think," he said.

"Okay... Tsunami's due to die this week then." Kii bit her lip.

"That's right," he said sadly. "I guess we should wake Kat up then," he suggested.

"Yeah."

Kii walked to the door and opened it, heading towards Kat's room. Kurama followed close behind incase Kii fell again.

Kii noticed Kurama's caution, but chose to ignore it. "Oh Kat! Time to wake up!" Kii shook the sleeping neko.

Kat just rolled over with a small murmur.

"Kat..." Kii smiled, went back to the medical room, came back a few minutes later, the cold bowl of water in her hands.

"Kii, do you think that should be a very good idea," Kurama cautioned.

"No. I don't think it's a very good idea, but she won't wake up any other way."

She tilted the large bowl so the water poured on top of Kat. The neko bolted right up very, very angry. She turned her head towards the laughing Kii.

"Kii," was all that slipped through her clenched teeth.

Kii suddenly went into a coughing fit, laughs still escaping here and there.

"That was a bad idea," she said closing her eyes before opening them again.

"Kat that's not even funny," Kii said unhappily. "Tsunami's going to die, we tried to wake you up, and then you scare the hell out of me."

"Scare you? You poured cold water on a sleeping cat. What do you expect me to do?" she said angrily drying off.

"You won't wake up any other way," Kii countered.

"That is not true," she said. "Get out so I can change," she instructed mostly to Kurama but to Kii too. She didn't want Kii to see the scares on her back and chest.

"Okay okay," Kii said, leaving.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a minute." Kat shut the door and turned to her bed with a smile. "A bit longer wouldn't hurt a bit," she said crawling back into her bed ignoring the dampness of it.

Kii came into the living room, smiled when she saw everyone was busy, and yelled, "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"WHAT?" shouted Yusuke.

"I'm just kidding!" Kii said laughing.

"That was not funny, Kii," Kurama said. "You don't learn do you?" he added watching Yusuke try and punch Kii.

Kii grinned and stretched. "I feel better now."

"That's good to hear," said Sayo.

Kii barely dodged, and tripped him.

"It's not nice to attack people who can't defend themselves," Kii snickered.

"You call that someone who can't defend themselves?" accused Yusuke getting up.

"Well, hand-to-hand combat is handy." She smiled.

"Cut it out you two," said Sakia trying to break up the fight. "Do you know if Kat's up yet?" she asked changing the subject.

"I woke her up, but I bet she went back to bed."

"Typical," stated Sakia.

"Why would she want to go back to bed in a wet bed?" questioned Kurama.

"I don't know," Kii replied grinning at the memory.

"You do know that you deserved anything that she dished back to you, right?" he asked her.

"We should wake her don't you think? She only has a few days left," commented Sayo.

"Yeah I guess we should." Kii's smile shrunk down to a frown.

"I don't think that it would be such a good idea if Kii did it," suggested Kurama.

"Yeah. I'll go out back," Kii said rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop.

"Good, because you won't be much use to us dead," he jokingly replied.

"I guess I wouldn't be able to help myself, now would I?" She grinned, and headed out to the back of the house.

"Sayo, would you like to help me wake Kat?" Sakia asked.

"No thanks," she grinned.

"What about you, detective? I could use some one like you for help," she said turning to Yusuke.

"Nah," he replied, continuing his video game.

"Hiei?" she questioned.

"Hn." He looked out the window, completely ignoring her.

"Fine, if no one is going to help me then I should warn you, if I'm not back in five minutes call the police," she said heading to Kat's room.

"Okay." Sayo gave a cheery wave.

"Thanks."

"Kat wake up."

"No," she mumbled.

"But Tsunami only has a few more days."

"Fine, fine," Kat said giving in very easily worrying Sakia. "I see they brought in the cavalry," she added sitting up.

"They wouldn't help me," Sakia huffed.

"I never understand you guys. I'm not that hard to wake up."

"Yeah right," Sakia rolled her eyes.

"It's true. Just that you guys never woke me up the right way," stated Kat getting out of bed.

"Whatever. Breakfast is in the fridge. Your turn to fix," Sakia instructed.

"What? Why do I have to fix it today?" whined Kat.

"Because you've been gone," she replied.

"That's not fair," she accused before heading to the kitchen.

"I wonder what Kii went outside to do..." Sakia thought aloud.

"Kii's outside?" questioned Kat who over heard Sakia.

"Yeah..."

"She shouldn't go very far. Not alone," stated Kat firmly and a bit scared.

"She's only in the backyard. Besides, Kurama's with her."

"She shouldn't go any farther even if Kurama is with her," she said.

"Your paranoid today," Sayo teased.

Kat gave her a look that said it all. 'Don't mess with me today or let your guard down.'

"She's probably trying to access her Spirit Energy..." Sakia commented.

"This is bad," said Kat.

"She'll be okay."

"No, she won't. You guys won't understand, but what Kii is trying to do will bring death to all of us," explained Kat running outside.

"Iron Fist!" Kii yelled, trying to break a boulder with her palm.

"KII, you must stop what you are doing," Kat said running to her.

"What's up with you?" Kii asked, examining her palm.

"Just that everyone should stay in the house for now," she explained looking around the yard frantically.

"I'm fine," Kii said, now practicing hand to hand combat, realizing that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't be able to use most of her attacks.

Kat grabbed Kii's arm tightly and swung her around to face her. "Kii, you don't understand just please stay inside. You too, Kurama," she said. Her eyes began to water a bit.

Kii tugged away from her. "I don't know what's up with you, but whatever."

"I'm warning you Kii, we have to stay inside," she said angrily as her tail swayed from side to side.

"Whatever." Kii tugged away and went inside of the house.

"Thank you," Kat whispered. "Kurama, you should get inside too."

Kii retreated to her room. _'There's something going on... Kat, it has to do with those who are looking for you, doesn't it?'_

A knock came from the door, and Sakia peeked her head in, "Is it okay if I come in? Nothing's going to attack me?"

"Come on in," Kii answered.

"Kat's acting weird..." Sakia stated.

"I know she is."

"You're such a clueless girl." Sakia poked Kii in the forehead.

"What?"

"Someone likes you," Sakia grinned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean just what I said. Someone likes you."

"Who?" Kii asked clueless

"I'm not going to tell you," said Sakia. "You're going to have to figure it out by yourself."

Kii looked at her friend, in away that told Sakia she had no idea. "Are you sure?"

"Yeap, I'm sure," she said with a smile.

"Hmm." Kii looked down at her shoes, blushing a bit. "Do you know why Kat's acting so weird?"

"I was hoping that you might know," answered Sakia.

"All I know is that she has changed a lot," stated Kii looking out the window.

"I wonder what happened to her out there," Sakia thoughtfully said.

"Knowing her, probably getting in trouble and racking her bar tab to the limits," chuckled Kii.

"That could explain why the demons are after her."

"Yeah, if only they didn't ask for Akai Noraneko."

"She still goes by that name," stated Sakia.

"When was the last time that you heard her day that, none the less another demon?" questioned Kii. _'Kat what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?' _thought Kii still staring out the window.

"Kat, this taste horrible," shouted Yusuke. "What are you trying to do, kill us?" he asked washing the taste out.

"What if I was?" replied Kat with a grin.

Yusuke looked at her shocked.

"Don't look at me like that," she stated, "Don't worry I'm not going to poison you. Kill you, yes but not poison," she explained as her grin widen.

Next day

Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing video games against each other, Kii was cheering on Yusuke, Kurama was in a chair reading a book not far from Kii, Sakia was cleaning up the kitchen, and Sayo was talking to Kat.

"Really Kat. You need to trust us. How do you expect us to help if we don't know what's going on?" Sayo said reasonably.

"I don't want your guys' help. It's dangerous," Kat explained, watching the boys play video games.

"We've gone through tons of dangerous things. Remember all of Kii's stupid adventures?" Sayo countered.

"I'm not as reckless as Kii," Kat shot back.

"Kii isn't reckless. She just realizes that we'll always be there for her," Sayo shot back.

"Maybe someday you won't," Kat counter, her tail twitching.

"To tell you the truth, no friend could ever be there always," Sayo said quietly going to go help Sakia.

_'No_ _friend could ever be there always,'_ Sayo's voice repeated in Kat's mind and her gaze went to Kii. _'Where was I when you became sick?'_ she thought sadly.

Kii felt Kat's gaze and turned to her. "What is it Kat?"

Yusuke paused the game to watch and Kurama looked up over his book.

"Nothing," Kat replied, uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. "We should start on the potion for Tsunami," Kat added trying to stop the staring.

"Yes we should," Kii said helping Kat a bit.

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Kat standing up.

Kii, we can talk later. If you want, Kat said to Kii telepathically.

"Well I checked all the symptoms yesterday. It seems she's not as bad off as we first thought. She's not that far into the disease yet. If we gave her the medicine now, she'd be killed," Kii said.

Alright then Kii answered.

"What?" questioned Kat ignoring the headache she just received from the telepathy.

"She has three weeks extra. For sure anyway. She could not be able to take the medicine for another month. But on the safe side she has three weeks," Kii answered.

"That is true. I wonder what's slowing down the disease?" thought Kat out loud.

"Sakia's going to run some tests, aren't you?" Kii gave Sakia a look that clearly said 'yes you are.'

"Sure am," Sakia replied, catching the look.

"Sakia, could you do me a favor too? Not now but later," Kat asked not giving any more information then that.

"Sure I suppose..." Sakia said, giving Kat a confused look.

"Thank you. I'll tell you later," Kat answered the confused look.

"Well we can't do anything until Tsunami gets worse, so what are we going to do?" Kii asked,

"I still have to finish some thing that I started when I was gone," Kat explained.

"But I'M going to be bored as hell if you want to keep us in this house," Kii whined.

"Well, tough you have to stay here. Just please do it for me or I'll make you stay," Kat said softly but firm at the same time.

"Fine whatever. You better bring home some games then," she said, "We don't even have CHESS in this house."

Kat smiled at least they're not asking her to come along or what she has to do. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked.

"Hm... Chess. No checkers though. And a few decks of cards. At least that much. Other than that you can bring home anything," she grinned.

"Okay I will. Anything else?"

"By the way... Why have you been using Akai Noraneko?" Kii asked.

Kat's face went pale. "I have something to do that's all," she said leaving.

She didn't really answered Kii's question but she couldn't not yet.

"She only uses Akai Noraneko if she's in trouble..." Kii noted.

"I'm not in trouble," Kat retorted. '_Not yet that is,'_ she thought to herself.

"Fine. Then you're going to be. Why else would they be looking for you under THAT name?" Kii shot back.

"Fine if you must know, I have to use that name to get some information, Okay? No one will listen to me if I don't use it," Kat said spill it but not all of the information.

"You aren't telling it all!" Kii said, her kitsune senses kicking in.

"Would you just drop it?" Kat asked angrily. "I'm using that name what is the big deal?"

"Because. You aren't telling us things that we should know. We can't help you unless you tell us!"

"I don't need your help. I don't need another death to someone I love. One is too much for me," Kat said before covering her mouth.

"Kat, you're hiding from us," Kii stated.

"Please, I beg you just let me finish this without your help. No more deaths for me okay?" Kat said almost starting to cry.

"Kat. We're not going to die. You should know us by now. We don't die. It's not part of our personalities," Kii said trying to calm Kat down, "We only want to help. And... and if that person who died... I might be able to bring that person back."

"Kii, I know you want to help, but I really don't want to risk it okay? Also, it might have been too long ago to work," Kat said sadly. "Besides I'll be fine. I am Akai Noraneko am I right?" she said with a faint smile.

"Time doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure it'll work," Kii said. "Just give me a name."

Kat looked at Kii thinking about it knowing that Kii isn't going to give up the fight until she got her way.

"Fine, his name is Sage Sai."

"Alright. Be back by tomorrow. If I find out it works, I'll give you a list of things needed to bring that person back." Kii smiled.

"Thank you, but I might not be back in time. I do have to finish this one thing," Kat said smiling back.

"Okay then wait an hour and I'll send you with a list."

"As long as it doesn't involve you to go outside, then okay," Kat said.

"Nope. Just me and a dark room. I'll be back in an hour," she said, retreating to her room.

"I'll be here, I guess," Kat replied with a sigh.

Kii turned out all the lights and pulled down the shades, and sat cross legged in the middle of the room and closed her eyes.

In her mind, she searched through millions of names, of those who have died. She spotted something that looked like it might be it. As she got towards it, her lips curved into a smile.

"Sage Sai..." she whispered, her eyes still closed. "I've got you!" she said, snapping her eyes open.

She appeared in the living room, her face blank, waiting for Kat to ask.

Kat looked at Kii knowing that it might have not worked.

"Well?" she asked not getting herself excited or worried,

Kii's face lit up and she gave two thumbs up. "I found him. It'll work."

"Are you serious? Sai might be able to come back?" Kat said still not believing it. "What do I have to do? I'll do anything if I have to die for it. I just want him back," explained Kat.

"Yeah. I need two things that symbolize his elements, something that used to belong to him, and one GOOD reason why he should come back," Kii said winking. "This reason has to be very, very good. It decides whether he comes back or not." Kii's grin turned into a frown.

Kat's smile faded as well. She really didn't want to tell Kii too much about her past but if it might bring him back then she might have to.

"Okay, Sai..." she started but couldn't figure out what to say. "The truth is someone here still loves him," that was all that she said sadly.

"That seems good enough. Now about the rest of the stuff... you can get it right?" Kii asked.

Kat gave a small smile. "Yeah, I think that I can. Just give me a minute," she said leaving to go to her room.

A minute later she came back with a small box. She opened it and pulled out a small charm, then looked at her hand and took off a ring.

"Here would these work?" she asked handing the, to Kii.

"Yeah. You won't get them back though..." Kii said taking them.

"Why?" Kat asked not liking that part.

"Well... the items will just... disappear. I guess in exchange for the soul. I don't really know the reason," Kii replied, sensing Kat's uneasiness.

Kat thought about it then made up her mind.

"Okay if it will bring him back."

"Okay. What were his elements?"

"I couldn't really tell you, but he was a neko just like me," she explained.

"Okay. Go into town and get the wooden symbol for a neko," Kii replied.

"Will do. Don't leave any of you," Kat threatened leaving to go to town. Believe me I will find out to, she added in their heads.

"Great now we're being held prisoners by a telepathic neko," Kii shook her head bitterly. "I guess it's not so bad. At least we can always send her to town for things."

"She isn't going to tell us why we can't leave is she?" asked Yusuke.

Kat came back two seconds later. "Um... Kii?" she asked.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I borrow some money? You took all mine at the bar," Kat asked.

"Oh yeah," Kii said with a sweat drop. "Um... here. This is all your money back."

"Thanks."

Kat opened it up and was shocked. "That's all that I have left?"

"That's what I took from you," Kii replied.

"Oh," Kat said leaving. "I'll be back in no time."

"Okay. Bye," Kii waved.

"Don't leave remember that," Kat added.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Kii said unconcernedly, sitting back down to watch the boys play video games.

"Kii, do you know who this Sai is?" asked Sayo.

"Nope. Not a clue," Kii said, cheering for Yusuke.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No not really," Kii shrugged. "Go Yusuke!"

"You know, that name does sound familiar," stated Kurama.

"What do you mean?" Kii asked, turning to him.

"I don't remember. All I know is when Koenma should us you're files that name was on hers," he explained.

"Hmm... I wonder if it's like her brother or something," Kii wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. She didn't have any siblings."

"He's her husband," Yusuke said beating Kuwabara.

"Are you sure?" Kii asked.

"Yes, that was right. He was killed and she went on a killing spree trying to find the murder," Kurama explained as the information was coming back to him.

"That would explain the nick name," stated Sakia.

Kii let this sink in.

"Yeah, and the ring and charm," Sayo added.

"So that's what she was talking about," Kii said relaxing in the chair. The news didn't seem to bother her that much.

"I don't think that we should let her know we know the truth," Kurama said. "It might make her angry."

"Probably," Kii replied, "I'll tell her eventually. But right now it would stir up too much."

"We shouldn't think about it either. With her abilities it wouldn't be that hard to read our thoughts," added Sayo.

"Mmmhmm," Kii replied.

Three hours later

Kat comes stumbling back in the house with her arms full of bags and the smell of cat nip lingered along with her.

"Kii, I'm back," she slurred.

"...not again. I should never trust you with money," Kii sighed.

"What? I didn't use any money," Kat said. "I still have every cent left." She showed Kii her money.

"Then how did you..." Kii paused. "I don't want to know."

"Good, because I wasn't going to tell you. By the way, I don't think that I should go back to town for a couple of years," Kat added.

"...Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat," Kii yelled. "What did you do now!"

"Nothing, honestly. It wasn't my fault that they left their things unguarded or that they were easy to convince that I paid. Nothing big," Kat explained.

"Okay. I was worried you went on a mass murder or something." Kii sat down again, and grabbed the controller out of Yusuke's hands and began to play.

"About the fight, that really wasn't my fault. Or the near killing of that guy," Kat added as she didn't pay attention to Kii. "Or the..." she continued to list of things that happened that wasn't her fault.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Kii said, beating up Kuwabara on the game.

"Oh, Kii, here is some things that I thought you might want," Kat said handing Kii the bags.

"Oooh! What is it?" Kii dug through the bag, handing the controller back to Yusuke. "Cool," Kii said, grabbing the games.

"What did you get, Kii?" asked Yusuke.

"I got chess, some cards, some puzzles and some books," Kii said.

"Did you get us anything Kat?" he asked turning to the drunken Neko who was swaying a bit.

"Yeah," she answered and punched him in the face.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"What was what for?" Kat asked confused.

"It's okay Yusuke. You can have a deck of cards." Kii passed him one of her decks.

"Oh, if you wanted something Yusuke then why didn't you asked?" questioned Kat. "I could have gotten you something."

"Tsunami?" asked Kat forgetting about Yusuke.

"She's good for another three weeks."

"No, where's she? I have to tell her something," Kat said.

"She's in her room resting I imagine," Kii replied, stealing the controller and beating up Kuwabara again.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Kat said heading to Tsunami's room.

"Tsunami, are you up?" she asked in her 'quiet' voice.

"Hmm?" a groan came from the futon.

"I have to tell you something important. I don't want the others around," Kat explained walking over to the groan.

"I want to sleep," she replied.

"This will only take a second. I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry for what I have done and what I have put you through these past couple of weeks," she said in an apologetic way. "And for now on I will always be around."

"Okay," she replied groggily.

"I'll let you sleep," she said leaving.

Kat walked back to where the others where.

"I kicked your ass, Kuwabara," Kii said laughing.

"You cheated," he accused.

"No. I'm just...talented," she smiled.

"Hey, you guys can I tell you something?" Kat said sitting down.

"What?" Kii asked, killing Kuwabara's character in the game. Again.

"I'm sorry for everything that I put you guys through," she said lowering her head. "I guess that I shouldn't have put all of you through that," Kat added.

"..." Kii didn't really know what do say, and a scream emitted from the video game. Kuwabara died again.

"Please, say something," Kat said still staring at the ground at her feet.

"Apology accepted?" Kii said in a questioning tone.

"That's all that I wanted to hear," Kat answered about to give Kii a hug. "So, you're not mad at me anymore?"  
"Who said I was mad when you came back?" Kii asked, killing Kuwabara again.

"I was just checking. Thank you," she said and finished the hug.

"You're welcome. Here Yusuke, you beat him up for awhile." Kii passed the controller to Yusuke.

Suddenly, demons flooded in, attacking the relaxed group.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kii: Suspense. Got to love it.

Kat: Yeappers!

Kii: Read.

Kat: And review


	11. Siege

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 11: Siege**

"Get off of me," Kat said trying to fight them off but failed because of one too many drinks.

Kii was fighting off the demons attacking her clumsily, the inability to access her spirit energy causing her to be weaker than usual.

A scream was heard from Tsunami's room, followed by the screams from Sayo and Sakia.

Kat also tried her hardest to save them but her muscles didn't want to listen to her brain. "Kii, help them," she said.

"I'm trying!" Kii replied. But she was having no more luck then Kat.

"What is going on?" Kat asked. "What do you want with us?" she asked the demons.

Kii kicked a demon in the head, but the demon threw her backwards into Kurama. "Kat! I can't do it. You have to save Tsunami, Sayo, and Sakia!"

"I'm trying too, but I'm having as much luck as you are," she replied trying to use her powers on them but ended up not working at all and left her open to attacks.

_'Great I'm only in the way like this,'_ Kii thought.

'_This is all my fault,'_ Kat thought angrily.

"Kurama, what can we do?" Kii asked.

"You two get out of here and Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and I will hold them off. Try and get to the others," he said.

"But…" Kii looked around helplessly.

"We only want the girls," a demon said calmly

"Why do you want us?" asked Kat.

"That's classified," he replied.

"We really want you Akai Noraneko but the others are just bonus," stated another demon in Kat's ear causing her to freeze.

"Kii, get the others and run now," shouted Kat getting angrier and flung the demon behind her over her shoulder.

A demon grabbed Kii by the arms, somehow knowing that she couldn't really fight back. "I can't!"

Kurama turned around and punched the demon square in the third eye.

"Thanks Kurama!" Kii said, scrambling to Tsunami's room.

'_Crap, they knew that we were all weak, but how?'_ Kat thought to herself.

Kii came back a few minutes later. "They're gone!"

When she did, she noticed that Kat was missing too.

"Yusuke! Kurama! They're all gone!" Kii called.

"We know. We tried to save them but it was useless," Yusuke said.

"Kat is too," Kurama added.

"I noticed," Kii said unhappily.

"Does anyone know who those demons were?" asked Kuwabara.

Kii shook her head.

"I think Kat knew them," stated Kurama.

"They used Akai Noraneko..." Kii noted.

"When did they say that?" Kurama asked. "That would explain why I saw her face go pale again."

Kii didn't answer.

"We have another rescue mission again don't we?" asked Yusuke.

"I suppose we do," Kii said in a way that showed she was not happy about it at all.

"Now we know why Kat didn't want us to leave the house," Kurama added.

"Yeah but still... I wonder what they wanted. And why didn't they get me...?"

"Well, let's rescue them and find out," suggested Kurama.

Kii nodded.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Yusuke.

"Kat's too drunk to cover up her scent," Kii replied.

"Good thinking," said Kurama. "They couldn't have gotten to far yet," he added.

"Alright. Let's get going," Kii smiled and took off.

"Again with the running," Yusuke muttered.

"I can hear you perfectly well, Detective," Kii shot back.

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

"Well, coming or not, Ningen?"

"I'm coming," he said chasing after her.

"Good," she answered. "Race you to that big oak over there."

"You're on," he said.

Kii raced toward the oak, and reached it about an inch behind Yusuke.

"Ha, I won," he gloated.

Kii sweat dropped. "I insist a rematch!" Kii said angrily.

"Sorry no rematches," stated Yusuke.

"I was only an inch behind you! I bet if I had spirit energy I would have kicked your ass!" Kii declared.

"I would have still won either way," Yusuke shot back.

"Yeah right!" Kii countered.

"I think that we should be looking for the girls and not fighting amongst us," stated Kurama.

"Aww," Kii sighed.

"Come on," Kurama said heading in the direction of Kat's scent.

Kii sighed again and followed Kurama.

"You wanted to save them too, so I don't want to hear your complaints," he reminded her.

"Who said I was going to complain?" Kii looked surprised. "I'm just sending Yusuke angry looks."

Kurama let out a sigh and continued walking.

'_I wonder which one of them likes me...'_ Kii looked around the group of four boys. _'I can immediately exclude Kuwabara and Hiei. So it's between Kurama and Yusuke...'_

With the others

"Ow," Kat said sitting up and rubbing the back of her head.

"Kat, are you okay?" Sakia's voice came from somewhere near.

"Yeah, I think so. How about the others?" she asked.

"They're fine," she replied.

Kat began to cry.

"What's wrong?" she asked, smelling Kat's tears.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean for all of you to get involved with this."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it does," Kat insisted. "I have to find a way to get you guys out of here," she said looking around the room.

"I've already tried," Sakia replied.

"There has to be a way out. There just gotta be. I can't get the others involve so that rules out contacting Kii," Kat said to herself.

Kat continued to pace the room trying to think of a plan of escape.

"They're coming, you know that right?" Sakia commented.

"That's what I am afraid of. I have to get you guys out before that happens," Kat answered.

Sakia let out a sigh. "I'm not sure that we'll be able to get out of this one alone."

"I'm going to try," Kat replied still thinking. "I have to."

Sakia sighed and shook her head. "I have a feeling that this event is going to decide everything. Whether Tsunami dies, whether Kii gets back her Spirit Energy..."

"This is only going to decide one thing if I get my way," Kat said.

Sayo and Tsunami, both began to stir.

"What happened?" asked Sayo.

"We were kidnapped," answered Sakia.

"Do we know where we are?" she asked.

"I don't know but hopefully it won't be fore much longer," Kat answered.

"What's gotten into her?" Sayo questioned Sakia.

"She's just mad that this happened," replied Sakia watching Kat hopelessly try to escape.

With the others

Kii and the others headed toward the kidnapped group steadily.

"So, what is going to be the plan once we get in?" asked Yusuke.

"Um... fight like an idiot and see who wins?" Kii suggested.

"Works for me," he said.

"If we lose?" questioned Kurama.

"Then we're simply dead," Kii replied, as if the idea didn't bug her at all.

"I guess that we can't lose then?" stated Kurama.

"Well, I hope not," Kii replied, "You know, you don't have to come along."

"I've told you that we want to help you guys," he said back.

"But they didn't get a choice really. I know Yusuke will help, but what about Kuwabara and Hiei?" Kii asked.

"When a lady is in danger I am there to rescue her," stated Kuwabara with a stupid grin.

"...okay then," Kii said, moving to the other side of Kurama, away from Kuwabara.

Hiei looked at her and simply said, "Hn."

"You see we all wanted to come and help you out," explained Kurama.

"Thank you all very much," Kii responded.

"You are welcome."

Kii smiled at them, and continued on.

"Do you still smell Kat's scent?" asked Yusuke looking tired from all of the jogging.

"Yep," Kii responded.

"Just checking 'cause I could have sworn that I saw that tree a while ago," Yusuke answered pointing to a tree behind them.

Kii stopped suddenly. "I find it odd that we haven't made any turns lately."

She took out a knife and made a design on the tree. Then started off again.

A few minutes later

"The mark's still there," Kii paused again. "They want to wear us out, and then attack us. Unfortunately, we're pretty worn out."

"I guess they knew that Kat wouldn't be able to cover up her scent and used that to lure us here," Kurama said.

"They're going to attack us when we least expect it," Kii said. Then she switched to telepathic messages.

Kurama, she said simply.

Kurama looked at Kii with a questionable look.

Yes, he answered.

They're going to attack us tonight.

Kii gave him a reassuring look.

How do you know? he asked.

It's almost sun set now by the position of the sun and the color of the sky. If they were going to attack us before nightfall, they already would have, she responded simply.

That would make sense, he answered.

The line cut of abruptly, and Kii stood a little ways away, panting.

"Kii, are you alright?" asked Kurama worried.

"Yeah," she panted.

"What just happened?" questioned Yusuke.

"Nothing. I'm okay," Kii replied.

"So, what are we going to do now? We don't have anything to follow?" he asked.

Kii made lines all the way across the clearing with a knife, each ten feet apart, parallel to each other.

'_One, two, three... sixteen lines,'_ she noted.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurama.

Kii grinned. "I'm measuring."

"For what?"

"You'll see," she replied, sticking knives into the ground on each line.

The guys watched Kii in confusion. Kii winked at them reassuringly.

Nightfall!

The demons finally attacked, thinking the group was sleeping. A demon came up to the 'sleeping' Kii from behind. Kii's eyes snapped open.

"Ha!" Kii said triumphantly, pulling her wrists toward herself. The knives rose up, spun around the demons, and captured them instantly.

The gang walked over to the captured demons.

"Well, I guess being a smartass pays off," Kii said, grinning down at her prisoners.

"That it does," answered Yusuke.

"Tell me where my friends are, before I kill one of you," Kii threatened.

"We don't have to tell you anything," one of them replied.

"Hiei. Can I borrow your katana?" Kii asked.

"Hn," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said taking it. She unsheathed it, and walked over to one of the random demons. "I'm going to kill you," she warned him.

A demon from nearby chuckled softly. "You don't have the heart to kill innocent people, Yami."

"Who...!" She stalked towards him. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him. "Kumori..."

"The one and the only," he answered with a smile.

Her eyes softened a bit, "Kumori. What are you doing here?"

"Aw, you know doing some business. I didn't know that I was going to be going after you though," he said.

"Kii, who is this?" Kurama asked.

"This is Kumori," she replied. "He used to be my boyfriend." Her eyes hardened a bit.

"You don't have to say it like that, Yami," he said hurt.

"Any other way it would have been harsher," she shot back.

"Are you still mad at me for what happened?"

"Of course, dumbass," she replied, "Tell us where the others are, or I swear, I'll kill you."

"But that was a long time ago. We were young and stupid. It was bound to happen," he said. "Plus I don't know who you are talking about."

"Shut up," she responded, "And you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"No, I DON'T. I was just hired to take care of some pests. That was all," he explained.

"Liar," she answered, kicking his head back, giving him whiplash.

"Have I ever lied to you?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"But that wasn't a complete lie. I did love you," he replied.

"I don't care anymore," Kii answered, "I'm going to kill all these demons here before your eyes. Then I'm going to kill you."

"Like I said earlier you don't have the heart to, but I can help you out though," he said.

Kii suddenly killed the nearest demon with Hiei's katana. "Speak, bastard."

"Just tell me who you are looking for, and I can help you out from there," he answered shocked that his Yami changed so much.

"I'm looking for Akai Noraneko, Sayo, Tsunami, and Sakia," she replied.

"Akai Noraneko? Why would you want to look for her?" he asked.

"Because she's my best friend. Now speak," Kii replied, holding a katana to another demon's neck.

Kumori looked at her odd. "Okay. Let's see, Akai Noraneko. Oh, yeah, that's right the famous Akai Noraneko was just captured, and I know where. I can take you there," he explained. "On one condition though."

"Start talking," she commanded, digging the katana a little deeper into the demon's neck.

"I'll help you IF you forgive me," he said plainly.

"You're in no position to make demands," she replied.

"And you in no position to refuse. The way I see it if you kill me and the others then you don't see your friends anymore," he slyly said back.

Kii glanced at Kurama and the others.

"So, do we have a deal?"

"Fine. I forgive you. But if you blow this one, I swear, you'll die by my own hands," Kii said, undoing his tangles. But she kept the tangles on the others.

"Promise?" he asked knowing that she doesn't keep them.

"... I promise," she replied.

"Good, then follow me," he said walking in the same direction that the gang took earlier.

Kii narrowed her eyes, and followed him.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Yusuke.

"No, why do you say that?" was the reply.

"Because this is the same way that we came," he answered angrily.

"Well, I guess that you were going the wrong way the whole time," Kumori casually answered with a smile.

"You're starting to shorten you life even further," stated Kii still holding on to Hiei's katana.

"Trust me we are going in the right direction."

They followed him back to the house, around it, then through the forest out in back.

"You better have a good explanation before I slice that head of yours clear off your shoulders," Kii threatened.

"For what?"

"For leading us back here."

"Well, this is the direction that they had headed. They lead you into our hands as a trap," he answered.

"You better be right," Kii answered.

"Yeah, yeah, or you will kill me. I know that, and I am right," he said of handedly.

"Yes. And you better take that seriously. Because if I don't, they will." She motioned to the four detectives.

He looked at them with a snicker. "Okay, whatever you say, Yami."

Kii looked at him annoyed, but said nothing.

In the middle of the forest, Kumori motioned them to stop as he inched forward a bit more.

"You're lying. Aren't you? About all of this," Kii said suddenly.

He turned around slowly. "What if I am?" he sneered.

"Then you better hope you have a pal that can bring you back from death," she snickered, knowing she was the only one left who could do that.

"Oh, I was just about to tell you that too," he answered.

Kii frowned, two sides of her arguing. One said kill him, and other said spare him.

"You won't kill me. You still love me don't you?" he asked watching her falter a bit.

"No I don't," she responded angrily.

Flashback

A little Kii stood next to a taller demon, obviously her father. "Kii, everybody needs to be kind and forgive others."

"Why?" a little Kii asked.

"Because, everybody who is kind will be rewarded someday," he responded, smiling down at her.

"Rewarded...?" She looked confused, her little imagination working.

End of Flashback

Kumori smiled knowing that he was winning without even laying a finger on her. "Whatever you say. This isn't all a lie," he added.

Kii didn't answer. She looked toward Kurama out of the corner of her eye.

"Would you like to know?"

"Get out of my sight," she responded.

Kumori looked at her confused. "What are you talking about? This is my job. I'm not going to just leave," he stated.

"Leave goddammit!" she yelled.

"Tell me why?"

"Because I'm going to kill you, and if you had even a single brain cell left, you would leave!" she responded.

"Fine, I'll leave after I defeat you," he said then snapped his finger. Soon the whole group was surrounded.

Kii handed Hiei his katana. "Thanks for letting me borrow it."

"Hn."

She got into her hand-to-hand combat stance, ready to fight.

Kumori eyed her and laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Kii responded seriously.

"Why not? This is funny. You really are going to try and fight me when you can't tap into your Spirit Energy."

"Some things don't require Spirit Energy," she smiled, wondering if she would actually be able to kill him.

"You won't kill me, I've told you that. Plus, how have you been feeling lately?" he asked, musing her and also got into a fighting stance, too.

"I've been feeling fine enough to kill you," she smiled, and as if a cue was made, a small fox ran up to her, and stood next to her, baring its fangs.

Kumori broke into a laughing fit.

"I know for a fact that it's hard for you right now to stand," he said.

Kii smiled, and the fox transformed. It was now quite large, the size of an abnormally large wolf.

'_Damn it. How does he know these things? Whatever. It doesn't matter. I need to kill him quickly...'_ Kii smiled, and said, "San no Kiba!" She placed her hand on Takumi's back, and her hand began to glow with spirit energy.

'_This isn't good,'_ Kumori thought watching her take some spirit energy from the fox.

She placed her hands together, one on the other, creating a half X type shape. She placed her hands on the ground, and three large fangs appeared, heading straight for Kumori.

"Little pest," he muttered dodging the fangs.

The fox was suddenly next to him, digging its fangs into his flesh.

Kumori let out a cry of pain before grabbing the fox by the neck and flinging it off of him. He then grabbed his bleeding shoulder. He held is hand there for a second before it stopped bleeding.

"Takumi!" she said worriedly, as the fox got back up.

The other demons, who had been frozen in horror, suddenly lashed out on the detectives, attacking them

'_She really _IS_ going to try and kill me. How do I let her know that this is all a show?'_ he thought bitterly.

Yami? a voice called to her.

Who...? she wondered.

It's me. Now, don't stop fighting, but you have to hear me out, Kumori said.

Okay then... Kii said, glancing at Kumori.

You have to trust me on this one. I'm trying to save your life, he said still attacking her.

Why! Kii asked, trying to block.

Because I knew that you were the one that I was hired to kill, but I couldn't do that. So, not to lose my head or yours I tried to make it like I'm really attacking you, he explained landing a punch to her jaw but held back his true powers to prove it. And kill you, he added.

Okay. But you better not be lying.

She punched him hard in the stomach, ignoring the hit to the jaw. That's for being a jerk.

He doubled over. Oww, I guess I deserved that one, but if we are going to save your friends and you, we have to make this as real as possible with out actually killing one another, he explained getting up slowly.

Hehehehehe. Overreacting is fun.

He glared at her. So, you really do forgive me? he questioned.

Maybe she kicked him in the side, and followed up with a punch in the face, holding back a bit.

The next punch, he managed to block. He then gave her a quick smile. As long as you forgive me, he added before cutting the line.

Kii suddenly doubled over, collapsing from exhaustion.

Yami, nice acting, he said. But I didn't touch you, he added.

I'm not acting, she responded.

What's wrong? Wait, your spirit energy right?

Hang on I can bring it back, but you can't use it in this fight. The demons that are here all know about your energy being cut, he said. This might hurt a bit.

He appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck pulling her towards him. "Hang on," he whispered in her ear then took his thumb and placed it on the back of her neck, pressing very hard.

She gasped, and fell to her knees once he let go.

I warned you, but did it work? he asked.

I think so.

"Kii!" Kurama ran to her.

"I'm okay," she reassured him, trying to stand up.

You better tell him before he tries to kill me, because I don't want to kill him, Kumori said. I would tell him but he doesn't trust me, he added.

Okay. She cut the line with Kumori, and opened one with Kurama Please don't kill him, Kurama.

Kurama looked at Kii troubled. Why not? he asked.

He's on our side. We're faking all of this. Like the old saying goes, 'Fake it until you make it.'

Why didn't you tell me until now?

Kii didn't know what to say, so she just shrugged.

If you really trust him, then I guess that I can go along with it, Kurama answered not really like the idea.

I can't fake it now though. He unblocked my Spirit Energy, and my body is shocked.

He was able to unblock it?

Yes.

I guess he deserves more credit then I thought.

Yami, Kurama, would you two stop talking and continue fighting, Kumori's voice broke through their conversation.

Kurama's fighting you now, Kumori.

Still trying to calm down the flood? he asked.

Yeah. Have fun.

Will do. Ready to put on a show? asked Kumori to Kurama.

This doesn't mean that I trust you, Kurama said taking his rose whip out.

You don't have to, he responded, She doesn't either. But she realizes she doesn't have a choice, he smirked.

"Be careful, Kurama," Kii warned.

"I will," he answered flicking his whip at Kumori.

Kumori dodged.

Two strings griped Kurama's legs, and he tripped.

"Kurama!" Kii shouted her acting realistic.

"I'm fine," he said getting up.

About twenty strings wrapped around Kurama, tying him up. "Got you," Kumori said triumphantly. Gomen, Kurama. But I have to win in order to pull this off.

Fine, he said acting like he was trying to struggle free.

Kii gave a startled but worried look that looked so real, Yusuke had to come over after beating up his half of the demons and ask what was going on.

"Kumori has defeated Kurama," Kii answered.

"What? How?" he asked shocked.

"Manipulating strings with spirit energy." Kii gave him a reassuring look, and then smiled.

"Why are you smiling? Kurama just lost."

"Shh." She winked at him, "The forest has ears."

Yusuke became very confused at that moment that he couldn't register what she was talking about.

Be quiet dumbass. People are watching us. Now fight Kumori and pretend to loose. Trust us on this, okay? Kii shut off the link as soon as that was said.

So, I'm fighting you now? Kumori asked.

I guess so, Yusuke responded telepathically, turning to Kumori. "You fight me now."

"Be careful, Yusuke. Look what happened to Kurama," Kii warned again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Yusuke shoved her warning away.

"As you wish, but you're just going to end up like your friend," Kumori answered.

"Yeah right. I'm way stronger than him." Yusuke charged at him, his hand balled into a fist, ready to punch.

Kumori grabbed Yusuke's fist, with a smile and bent it back but not all the way.

"Ugh!" Yusuke exclaimed, throwing a kick.

Kumori smiled, plunged a fist into the ground, and a million stings wrapped Yusuke up in a cocoon.

He decided that it would be a good idea to wrap the other's up so that he didn't have to fight them or go through the whole plan again.

"It looks like only you and me are left," Kii smiled and stood, but fake collapsed.

Kumori smirked. "So the buildup is killing you?"

Kii looked at him helplessly.

You're a great actor. You'd make a great bad guy, Kii said telepathically.

Thank you, I've learned from the best, he answered. "I guess you won't be killing me, but I would be killing you," he snickered switching to speaking.

Kii smiled faintly, and forced herself to pass out.

"That wasn't really fun. I guess the buildup must have killed her before I got the chance too," he said out loud to no one in particular.

He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Later

Kumori came to his boss, holding a 'dead' Kii in his arms.

"Ahh, Kumori, you're finally back," the boss said.

"Hai," he responded, the limp Kii still in his arms.

Kumori said nothing.

"I thought that I told you I wanted her head, not her whole body," the boss angrily said.

Kumori still did not reply.

The boss threw Kumori a katana. "Now, chop of her head now or you will regret ever disobeying me again, Kumori."

"No," Kumori said, flinging the katana away.

"What did you say?" he asked fuming.

"I said no. Do I need to say it slower?" was the reply.

"I knew that I shouldn't have hired you for this job but you insisted to get it. So I let you. Now, you leave me no choice but to cut both of your heads off," he growled standing up.

"You won't touch her," he replied, dodging the moment the boss made his attack.

"She's already dead," he said.

"I never said I killed her," he replied.

The boss's eyes grew wide. "You didn't kill her?"

"Nope. Kurama! Catch!" Kumori tossed the limp Kii to Kurama who had been hiding nearby.

Kurama easily caught Kii.

"I'm going to make you pay dearly, Kumori," the boss stated getting ready to attack Kumori again.

Kumori dodged, and motioned for Kurama to leave. "Your friends are being held prisoner here!"

"Right," Kurama said leaving to find the others.

Others

"Kat, calm down," said a completely relaxed Sakia.

"I am calm just upset," snapped Kat.

"Upset and calm are two different things," Sakia replied coolly.

Kat glared at her and said nothing.

"Hey, I sense Kurama and Kii," Sayo said, perking up a bit.

"Kii seems to be passed out," Sakia replied, closing her eyes.

"I told them not to leave the house," Kat growled.

"As long as a friend isn't in danger, they were completely willing to obey," Sakia replied calmly, her eyes still closed.

"They should have obeyed anyways," stated Kat.

"You knew they wouldn't," Sayo said, "Whatcha see, Sakia?"

"Kurama is carrying Kii, and they are coming here," she explained. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei seem to be with them too."

"Hmm..." Sayo mused, "Will they be here soon?"

"Yeah, they just have to get past a few guards in the hallways and down some stairs."

"Okay. They can do it," Sayo replied, standing up and stretching.

With the Reikai Tentai and Kii

Kii stirred and opened her eyes. "What's going on?" she asked groggily.

Kurama looked down with a smile.

"We're on our way to the others," he said.

"Oh okay." She looked ahead, "Um... Kurama, I think I can run on my own now."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Hai," she replied, smiling unconcernedly.

"Okay," he said gently letting her go.

Kii began to run to, and when they went around a corner, she stopped suddenly, so suddenly she almost fell forward, and a guard stood in front of her.

"No, one is aloud here," he said.

"Um... We have permission," Kii finished lamely with a sweat drop.

"Then what is the password?" asked the guard unsure.

"This." Kii pushed a pressure point on the neck, making him crumble to the ground.

Kii smiled and said, "Well should we continue on then?"

"After you," Kurama said letting her go before him.

Kii walked into the room, the detectives at her heels.

"Hey, aren't you glad to see me?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Kat not to pleased.

"Here save your ass, duh," Kii replied.

"I never asked you to save me," Kat snapped. "And you shouldn't have either."

"Well then you've got brain damage if you think that we weren't going to." Kii poked her in the head before turning to the others, "Okay, SHE'S not happy to see me. What about you guys?"

"I'm glad you are here. Kat was being to act strangely and muttering to herself," explained Sayo in a quiet voice.

"I see. We should get going. That guard I knocked out a while ago won't stay that way forever," Kii said.

"You guys should leave," Kat answered not moving.

Kii leaned against the doorway frame. "Too bad. I'm not moving until you do."

Kat stared at Kii and her tail was swaying behind her. "Leave," she hissed. "Don't you dare start this again either."

Kii shook her head bitterly, "The only reason I'm being stubborn and mean is because I care. Now if you want me to leave, you have to too. Kurama, take the others and go."

"But Kii... never mind," Sayo said hesitantly.

"And the reason I'm not leaving is because I care too," Kat hissed again. Her tail began to pick up some speed. "I don't want to do this," Kat explained.

She started to close her eyes and concentrate.

"Shut up," Kii said, pushing on a pressure point, making Kat collapse.

"Okay, we can go now," Kii said cheerfully, catching Kat.

"You like making Kat mad don't you?" asked Kurama.

Kii sighed, "It's a habit."

"A bad one," Sayo added.

"Yeah, it's basically a normal thing around our house," explained Sakia.

"She's going to be really mad when she wakes up, you know," Tsunami said worriedly.

"And sore," Kii added.

"What did you do?" Sayo asked.

"I had to use a bit of Spirit energy. She's stronger than that guy before, just a push wouldn't knock her out," Kii responded wincing a bit, "And it'll make her neck and shoulders pretty sore."

"I'll carry her," Sakia volunteered, shaking her head at Kii's answer.

Kii handed over the limp Kat.

"Are you feeling any better, Kii?" asked Sayo.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Oh you mean my Spirit Energy? A friend was able to unblock it," Kii shifted nervously.

"Who?"

"Um... Let's not talk about that," Kii replied.

"If you say so," replied Sakia.

"Yeah." Kii looked a bit nervous about it.

Yusuke shrugged, confused about all the secrecy going on.

When they started off again, Kurama whispered in Kii's ear, "Why won't you tell them?"

"I don't want them to know," Kii whispered back.

"Why not?"

"...I don't know. I just have an uneasy feeling," she replied.

"Okay."

Kii looked at Kurama strangely, before quickly shaking the thought out of her head and looking forward.

The group ran all the way back to the house, since it wasn't very far and Kii always runs.

"Anyone hurt?" Kii asked.

"Nope," answered Sakia.

"That's good," Kii smiled.

Sakia went to Kat's room and placed the neko in her bed.

She came back rubbing her arms. "Man, is she heavy."

"Get over it. She's not that heavy," Kii replied, "Yusuke! I'll beat you!" She held up the video game controller.

"Yeah right!" Yusuke replied, grabbing the other one.

"The two are at it again," stated Sayo.

"Hey, I play winner," shouted Kuwabara.

"Ha! I beat you!" Kii smiled as Yusuke's character screamed.

"No way! Rematch!" Yusuke protested.

"I won fairly!" Kii replied.

"Plus it's my turn," insisted Kuwabara, snatching the controller from Yusuke.

"Fine, fine. I'll just kick your ass," Kii challenged.

"You're on," he said.

And so, Kii and Kuwabara fought, and Kii won again. "Ha! I won again!"

"You're cheating," exclaimed Kuwabara.

"You can't cheat on this game," Kii said.

A knock came from the door.

"I'll get it!" Kii said, getting up and tossing the controller to Yusuke.

Kii opened the door.

"Hey, forgot about me?" he asked with a wry smile.

"Kumori!" Kii exclaimed.

"I was able to defeat the boss," he said before he fell forward only to be caught by Kii.

"Kumori? Are you alright?" Kii asked. Kii stood there for a moment before calling, "Hey! Somebody help me out here!"

The others came running to Kii.

"Kii, what's wrong?" asked Kurama.

"What? Do you expect me to be able to carry him myself?" she smiled.

He looked down to see a battered Kumori in her arms. Kurama picked up Kumori and carried him to the couch.

Kii followed behind him.

"Who's that?" Sakia asked.

"This is Kumori. He's the friend I was talking about," Kii responded.

"Boyfriend," corrected Yusuke.

"It's not like that anymore," Kii protested.

"Sure it isn't," muttered Yusuke.

"It isn't!" Kii hit him across the head.

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know. I was passed out," Kii replied.

"He fought his boss. I take it that it was a hard battle," answered Kurama.

"Oh," answered Kii, looking down at Kumori.

"We should bandage him up," said Sakia.

"Um... I'm going to go check on Kat!" Kii said, leaving the room.

"Okay, we'll stay here and help Kumori," replied Sakia.

Kii carefully closed the door to Kat's room and sat in the chair next to the bed.

Kat still was sleeping in her bed.

"Kat, I'm nervous about Kumori. I don't know why. I feel like I don't want someone to get the wrong idea..." she paused, realizing she was talking to a sleeping person.

Kat began to stir about.

"Hum... where am I?" she asked sitting up before falling back down rubbing her neck. "Oww."

"Uh... did you get all the stuff to bring back Sai?" Kii asked, avoiding her questions and the 'oww's'.

Kat realized Kii was in the room and growled. "I'm going to kill you," she hissed.

"If you did that, you'd never be able to Sai again!" Kii ran out of the room, grinning.

"She's awake," Sakia said, shaking her head, still bandaging Kumori.

"Yeap," added Sayo hearing Kat yelling to Kii, who wasn't there.

"You know," Kii said, peeking out from behind Kurama, "I don't think she can move."

"But she can still attack you," stated Sakia watching as Kii's eyes grow.

"I know. But if she does, I might not be well enough to help Sai."

You got me now, but as soon as he is back you're going to get it.

Oh really? What a nice thank you. I might not even do it now, Kii responded.

Kat cut the line not saying a word knowing that she needed Kii.

Kii grinned and came out from behind Kurama, putting her hands behind her head, "I feel so safe right now it's not even funny."

Kat how ever didn't cut the line to Kii's thoughts and let one hornet 'fly' in the room.

"KAT THAT'S NOT FUNNY AT ALL." She hid behind Kurama again. "YOU JUST LOST A PEACE TREATY."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT," Kat yelled back.

"LIKE HELL YOU DON'T."

"OH, THE HORNET? SORRY. IT SLIPPED. HONESTLY."

"YEAH RIGHT," Kii yelled back sarcastically.

Kat's laughter was heard followed by a scream of pain.

"Huh? Oh the connection," Kii said walking into Kat's room.

"Jerk," Kat said in pain.

"You're the one who refused. Now did you get that stuff, or do I have to go into town?" Kii asked.

"Yeah, I got it before we were attacked," Kat said. "It's with the other stuff I got."

"Okay. I'll set it up and have someone go get you when I'm finished getting ready," with that said, Kii left.

"Hey, Kii?"

"What?" Kii turned around.

"I don't know how to thank you," Kat said.

"Just don't scare me with bees anymore." she replied. "It's really not funny. How do you think it feels to be put into a situation where you think that you might die?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything," Kat answered with a smile. "Besides I won't let you guys die."

"Well, first of all, you should take better care of yourself, and you wouldn't be so immobile." Kii then left.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME," Kat shouted after Kii.

Kii smiled and told the others she was preparing for the ceremony. "I'll be back in about twenty to thirty minutes," she said, taking the bags into her room.


	12. The Miko's Ceremony

**Chapter 12: The Miko's Ceremony**

Kii came back out a half hour later, dressed in ceremony clothes. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail; instead it lay on her shoulders. A barrette with five pearls on it was on the right side of her head, and she wore a red shirt, with see-through sleeves, and ivory bracelets around her wrists. She had a red skirt that reached a little above her knees sailor school uniform style, with see-through pant legs, and flat sandals.

Kurama looked up and saw Kii walk out. His face started to become red.

What?" She demanded.

"Nothing, you look, nice that's all," he said.

"Oh. Thanks." She blushed a bit. "Anyway, I got it all set up. Yusuke, could you go get Kat?" Kii asked.

"She won't attack me would she?" he asked.

"No. I told her I'd send someone in to get her when I'm ready for the ceremony," Kii replied.

"Okay," Yusuke said a bit relived and went to get her.

"You can all come watch the ceremony too," she said.

"Kat?" Yusuke called opening the door slowly.

"Yeah, detective?"

"Kii says she's ready for the ceremony," he replied.

"Okay," she said standing up and painfully began walking out the door.

Kii sighed, "I hate being in priestess clothes."

Kat walked in the room and began laughing.

"This is not funny," Kii said hotly.

"Yes, it is, just like hornets," Kat said with a smile.

"Kat," she warned, "I can stop this right now."

Kat stopped laughing and looked at Kii daring her. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." She put her hands on her hips, "And you know I would."

"You know I would leave and not come back. Sorry, Tsunami," Kat answered secretly smiling to herself. She hated endangering Tsunami but wanted Sai back too.

"Heh." Kii smiled, "And exactly how much are you willing to endanger Tsunami?"

"Depends on how much you are willing to do the same."

"And how much are you willing to bet my stubbornness?" she smirked.

"How about your life?" Kat answered tail swaying violently.

"Well, then how much would you miss two people?" She smiled snatching the controller from Kuwabara and beating up Yusuke.

"I beat you again," she grinned.

Kat stared at Kii boring a hole in the back of Kii's head. "Fine," Kat said giving up. "You win."

"All right!" she grinned, "Let's get this done so I can get back in my normal clothes."

"Yeah, that look doesn't suit you," said Kat.

Kii nodded.

"Alright let's get started then," she smiled, and walked toward her room.

You're still a jerk though, Kat said to Kii.

Kii smiled at Kat and opened the door so the others could go in. Kat stumbled in behind them holding her head.

Her room was completely changed, the bed was up against the wall, and everything was shoved out the way, and a complex design was written on the floor.

"Wow," Kat said staring at the design.

"You guys can sit over there." She pointed to the nine chairs up against one wall.

"So, are you sure this will work?" asked Kat sitting down.

"Hmm... Well there are rules that could stop it from working that I can't bend..." She thought for a moment, wondering if she should tell them.

"Why must you always not tell me something important?" Kat asked.

"Because I'm indirect," she replied. "Rule 1: That soul must be a lost soul. In other words, he or she is still wandering in the world of the living," she began. "That's already covered though. Rule 2: He or she must WANT to come back. If he doesn't want to come back, I can't help you.

"Rule 3: The priestess has to have enough experience to do this type of ceremony. That's covered.

"And Rule 4: You have to have a good enough reason for them to come back. If you don't, tough luck," she finished.

"I told you my reason, and I know that he wants to come back," Kat said. "I mean I don't know why he wouldn't want to come back."

"Yeah? So it doesn't matter. I'm not the one who decides if it's good enough," she shrugged, "And why wouldn't he? I don't know. It's just a rule. You told me to tell you them."

"Who decides?"

"I don't know," she replied, "Someone big and bad I suppose."

"Oh."

A little fox ran up to Kii, and Kii bent down to pet it. "This is little Takumi. He'll be helping me with the ceremony."

"Hey, that's the same fox that you had attack me isn't it?" asked Kumori.

"Yes."

"Little pest," he muttered.

The fox transformed to the size of a large wolf again and growled at Kumori.

"I didn't mean it," he cried.

Kii whispered something in Takumi's ear, and the fox calmed.

"Okay then." She took out some candles and spread them around the circle. "Turn out the lights please."

Kurama, who is closer to the light switch, turned them off.

It was pitch black before all the candles were lit in one huge uproar of flame. The design began to glow, faintly at first, and then it got stronger. Kii placed the items that used to belong to Sai in the middle of it, and hopped out of the circle.

Kii stood, and placed her hands together, and began to concentrate. Takumi stood next to her, concentrating as well. The symbols that represented his elements rose up, glowing dimly.

There was a huge flash of light from the two symbols and the design on the floor, and when the light went back to a dim glow, a man lay in the center where the items were.

Kat sat still. She couldn't tell if he was real or a dream. Kii smiled a bit, swaying on her feet. Kii fell to the ground, exhausted.

Kat ran to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" Kat asked worried.

"I'm gonna pass out okay? I'll be with you in a few hours," she replied, dizzily.

"Sure," Kat said placing her on the bed then turned to face the circle again.

"Are you guys seeing him too, or is it just me?" Kat asked the others.

"He's there alright. Kii did it," Sakia said.

Kat began to cry and knelt down near Sai. She placed his head on her lap.

"This is so cute," Tsunami whispered to Sayo.

"Maybe we should let them be alone," suggested Kurama.

"Yeah. We should take Kii too," Sakia agreed.

Few hours later

Kii stirred a bit, the others had put her on the couch. She woke up groggily, sore all over. "I will be content to never do that again in my life."

"Yeah, that must have taken a lot out of you," stated Kurama.

"Oh, Takumi was unconscious too," replied Sayo. "He's sleeping over there." She pointed to the chair in the corner.

Kii smiled at the small fox. "Could you get him for me? I don't want to get up yet. Please?" She asked.

"Sure," Sayo said bring the fox to Kii.

Kii placed the small fox in her lap, sat up a bit, and put her hand a few inches above the fox. A small orb of spirit energy appeared below her hand, and it sank into the fox, and a few minutes later, the fox awoke.

Takumi stretched, jumped to the end of the couch near Kii's head, and licked her cheek affectionately.

"Aah, he's adorable," Tsunami said.

"Takumi, go see Tsunami." Kii pointed to Tsunami. Takumi jumped off the couch and curled up in Tsunami's lap.

Tsunami began to pet the fox. "He's kinda like Kat. Liking it when I scratch the ears."

"He's a fox. Kinda like me. Only not demon," Kii smiled, and sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the couch so they touched the floor.

"Oh, that's cool," Tsunami answered.

"All foxes like to be scratched behind the ears."

"I try and scratch yours, and you never let me," Kumori said.

"So?" Kii answered.

"I was just wondering why?"

"Because," Kii answered simply.

"Hey, does any one know how Kat's doing?" asked Sakia not wanting a fight to break out.

"I just got up. So no," Kii answered, "But I can send Takumi to go see. He's never been seen before."

"Okay," she said.

"Takumi," she called. Takumi came to attention immediately, hopping into Kii's lap. She whispered something in his ear, scratched his chin affectionately, and he sped off.

Sai was hugging the crying Kat trying to calm her down.

"Kitty, would you stop crying. I'm back," he said lifting her chin up and kissed her on the nose causing her to giggle.

"I've just missed you. That's all," she said before sensing Takumi enter. "Oh, hi Takumi," she said turning to the fox.

Takumi jumped into her lap for a few moments, and then got up again, retreating to the door to leave.

"Tell the others we'll be out in a minute," she called after him.

Takumi made a noise to show he heard, and left. Takumi ran up to Kii, happy he managed to get the info she wanted. He went up to her and relayed the information into her ear.

"Takumi says that Kat's okay, and that they'll be out in a minute," she translated for them.

"That's good to hear," said Sayo.

"Can we watch a movie?" Tsunami requested suddenly.

"But its late-... I suppose so," Sakia answered.

"Late for what?" asked Kat as she entered the room.

"A movie," Sayo replied, "But I think we should watch one anyway."

"What movie are you going to watch?" a guys voice asked behind Kat.

"Hello," Kii said waving.

"Hi," he answered.

"We haven't decided yet," Tsunami answered.

"Oh, Guys this is Sai, Sai this is Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Sakia, Sayo, Tsunami, Yusuke, and Kii," Kat said as she pointed to each person. "Oh and Kumori."

"Nice to meet you," Kii replied.

"Same here, and thank you for taking care of my little Kitty for me," he said.

"You're welcome...?" Kii answered.

"Don't laugh," Kat threaten Kii know what she was going to do.

"Oh and I'm responsible for you being here," she added as a second thought, "I've never seen this type of ceremony...- What?"

"Nothing," Kat replied know if she brought it up again Kii would laugh.

"Thank you," Sai said bowing a bit.

"Anyway... I've never seen this type of ceremony work properly. Do you feel okay? Oh you're welcome," Kii answered.

"Yeah, I feel fine, like I never left," he answered.

"Okay. That's good," Kii answered. "So, what movie?"

"Ooh, Princess Monokoe," suggested Kat.

"Hmm... Maybe. What about Gundam Seed though?" Kii suggested.

"I like that one too," Kat said.

"Hmm... There's also Fushigi Yuugi OVA 2..." Kii added.

"Yeah, and then there is Inuyasha," Kat said.

"Oh and Sakura Wars!" Kii said looking at the DVDs. "Hey I know. How bout' Naruto?" Kii asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that one in a while," said Kat.

"What do you guys think?" She asked everyone else.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"I don't mind," said Sai.

"Sure," Sayo said.

"Okay," answered Sakia.

"Alright," Tsunami replied.

"I guess that's what we're watching," stated Kat.

"Okay then," Kii got up slowly, and put in the DVD, then realized she was still in her ceremony clothes. "Ugh. I'm going to go change out of these, okay? Don't start this without me."

She went into her room and came out a few minutes later in a white tank top with dark blue jeans and a wood bracelet around her wrist. Her hair was up in her normal ponytail, and she sat back down where she was before.

"Kurama, you should sit next to Kii," Sakia suggested, winking at the two of them.

"Yeah, this movie might get scary," stated Kat curling up next to Sai.

"Naruto? Please. It's a bunch of 12-year-olds that are ninjas." Kii rolled her eyes but allowed Kurama to sit next to her.

"HEY, that can get scary," Kat said in a serious tone.

"It's not scary at all," she replied, "Sarutobi-sensei," she said, mimicking the main bad guy's voice.

Kurama sat down next to Kii.

"Can't you tell she watches this way too much?" Kat asked.

Kii turned on the movie, and the fight between Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji began.

Near the end of the Temari vs Shikamaru fight, Kii fell asleep, and she leaned against Kurama, her head resting on his shoulder.

Sayo, Sakia, look at Kii, Kat said ignoring the headache.

Sayo and Sakia turned to where Kurama and Kii were, and giggled at the sight.

As the hours trickled away, more and more people retired to their rooms.

Morning

Sakia was the first one up. She giggled when she saw that both Kurama and Kii had fallen asleep on the couch.

"What's funny, Sakia?" asked Sayo walking into the room.

"Look. And be quiet," Sakia pointed to the couch.

Sayo looked and also giggled.

"They're so cute together," Sakia giggled.

"I guess Tsunami's plan worked," stated Sayo.

"I guess so. Perhaps though. This is kinda on accident..." Sakia commented.

"But how many times can you fall asleep on someone's shoulder before it stops being an accident?" Tsunami asked, walking into the room.

"Good question," answered Sayo.

"I'll start breakfast. Would you go wake up the others?" Sakia asked Sayo.

"I'm not going to wake up Kat. You can do that one," explained Sayo,

"Then wake up Sai first then ask him to wake up Kat," suggested Sakia.

She went to Kat's room to get Sai's help.

"Tsunami, maybe you should wake those two up." Sakia motioned to Kurama and Kii.

"Sai?" Sayo asked shake him.

"Yeah?" he said waking up very easily.

"Um... would you wake up Kat for me?" Sayo asked.

He gave a chuckle. "Never figured out how to wake her without harm?" he questioned.

"Well... Harm to ourselves," Sayo answered. "A bucket of cold water is always an option," she added.

"Not with her. You just take her tail and squeeze the tip gently. That should wake her right up with out harm to you," he explained. "But don't tell her I told you. She'll kill me," he added.

"Okay." Sayo left the room, going to wake up the others.

Tsunami shook Kurama and Kii awake, "Kurama, Kii, wake up."

Kii stirred a bit, but refused to wake up.

"Kii, breakfast is ready," Tsunami said shaking her a bit more.

"I don't want to get up," came the groggy reply.

"Well, I think that Kurama would like his shoulder back," she explained.

"What?" Kii opened her eyes, saw that she was leaning on Kurama, and shot strait up. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm awake."

"So, have a good night sleep?" Tsunami asked Kii with a gleam in her eye.

"Stop mocking me," she replied.

"I'm not mocking you," said Tsunami.

"Sure you aren't," Kii replied sarcastically, getting up and stretching.

"I wonder how Sayo's fairing with Kat," wondered Sakia.

"I dunno," replied Kii still stretching.

Tsunami shook her head bitterly at Kii's thick-headedness.

"I haven't heard any screams yet," Kurama said.

"That's a good sign," Kii agreed.

"Good morning everyone," Kat said walking into the room cheerfully.

"... Did you wake up on the right side of the bed today?" Kii asked, surprised.

"I guess so," Kat answered not giving too much thought to it. "It's mostly because of you that I am like this," she added.

"Well, you better be happy, because I'm sore," Kii said sitting back down in the spot next to Kurama.

"If you didn't sleep with Kurama as a pillow all night then you wouldn't have had that problem," Kat lectured.

"I'm sore from the ceremony," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh," Kat replied shutting her mouth. "So, Sakia, what's for breakfast?"

"Bacon, hash browns, and pancakes," Sakia said, bringing in plates and giving them to people.

"Sounds good," Sai replied walking in followed by the others.

"That's good," Sakia said handing him a plate.

Kii ate her food silently, listening to everyone else's conversation.

"What's eating you, Kii?" Kat asked.

"Nothing," Kii answered, "Just boredom."

"What would you like to do?"

"I have no idea," Kii said sighing, "Isn't that the whole point of being bored?"

"That's true," Kat answered.

"Kitty? I have a question for you," Sai said.

"Yeah, Sai."

"I see you don't have the ring on," he said. "What happened to it?"

Kat looked at Sai and then Kii.

Kii slipped something into Kat's hand as she passed by.

Kat opened her hand and saw the ring. "But how?"

"I took it out of the things," Kii replied, taking her plate to the kitchen to wash it.

"I thought you need two items?" Kat said even more confused.

"I never said that at all," Kii answered.

"Actually you did."

"No, I said I needed two things that represented his elements," she replied.

"Oh, then I have no clue why I gave you both," Kat said trying to remember the reason.

"I don't remember either," Kii said, washing her plate.

Thanks, Kat said quietly. I owe you big time, she added not wanting everyone to hear.

Kii shrugged and didn't reply.

"Its right here," Kat said holding up the ring for Sai then placed it on her ring finger.

"I surprise you haven't asked me who he is to me," Kat said.

"He's your husband," Kii replied.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways," Kii answered.

Kat looked at Kii suspiciously and dropped it.

"Tsunami, how are you fairing today?" Kat asked.

"Fine."

How much time is left? Kat asked the three girls cringing at the pain.

About three weeks, Kii replied.

Are you sure? Kat questioned.

Yeah.

'_Good, that gives me time,'_ Kat thought to herself.

Kat stood up and began to walk to the back door.

"Where are you going?" Kii asked, looking up from the dishes. It was her turn to wash them.

"I'm going to go out for a couple of days. Don't worry I'll be back," she said before turning around. "Hey, Sakia can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Sakia said.

"I need that favor," Kat said going outside and waited to Sakia to follow.

Sakia followed.

"Could you get me that antidote to Kii's poison and some of it? If you have any left," Kat explained out of ear shot of Kii.

"Why?" Sakia asked.

"I just have to do something that's all. Just please don't tell anyone I asked for it. Kii would kill me for sure."

"Fine." Sakia reached into her knapsack she always kept with her and gave her a small vase of it.

"Thanks. I owe you one," Kat said take the vase. "Also, could you teach me the technique?"

"What technique?" Sakia said, stiffening.

"You know which one," answered Kat.

"We've discussed this before. No," Sakia answered, "And I wouldn't push your luck," she added, walking back into the house.

"I figured. I just wanted to ask," Kat answered not surprised.

"Well, stop asking," Sakia replied, "You might get Kii angry one day. Everyone has their own secrets that we wish to keep."

"I know," Kat answered walking away. "By the way, let's just keep this between us, okay?"

"It depends if it becomes important," Sakia answered. "But right now it's safe," she added.

"Only tell Kii if I don't come back," Kat said quietly.

"What will I tell Tsunami if you don't come back?" Sakia countered.

Kat didn't say a word and disappeared in the forest.

Just I'm sorry, Kat said softly then she cut the line.

Sakia nodded, and returned to the house.

"What was that all about?" Sayo asked looking up at Sakia.

"Nothing important," Sakia replied.

"Are you sure?" Kii asked.

"Kii, I think that you should leave her alone," Sai said quietly.

"Whatever," Kii replied. "I'm going to go check on Tsunami," she added, finishing the dishes.

Kii walked into Tsunami's room and shut the door quietly, "Hey Tsunami, you sleeping?"

Tsunami didn't reply or even move.

"Tsunami?" She bent down and shook her a bit. She was a bit cold. "Tsunami!"

Tsunami laid still her eyes close and a peaceful look on her face.

Kii searched for Tsunami's pulse, found it. It was very weak.

"SAKIA!" she screamed.

Sakia came running into the room. "What is it?"

"She's dying," Kii said sadly.

"It can't be she has a couple of weeks left," Sakia answered not believing Kii.

Kii shook her head bitterly.

"May be she's just sleeping," suggested Sakia.

"HAVE I EVER LIED ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" Kii yelled.

"No, I just can't believe this is actually happening," Sakia answered softly.

"Well then start being a DOCTOR dammit!" Kii yelled again.

"We're going to have to try and keep her warm until Kat gets back," Sakia explained. "Bring her to medical room too," Sakia added

Kii sighed, "I'll go grab some blankets."

"Okay, I'll carry her to the medical room," Sakia replied picking up Tsunami.

"Alright. See you there," Kii replied, rushing out of the room.

Sakia carefully took Tsunami to the other room and placed her on the bed.

Kii came in a few minutes later with two comforters.

"We should let the others know especially Kat," Sakia said putting one of the comforters on Tsunami.

"We should wait though. We've been tugging Kat around all the time. Let's cut her some slack. If Tsunami gets worse I'll let her know," Kii replied, sitting down next to the bed and using her fire powers to heat the bed.

"Okay, as soon as she gets worse, right?"

"Yeah," Kii replied.

"I'll tell the others," Sakia said going to get the others.

"Okay," Kii replied unusually calm.

Sakia walked into the living room looking distraught.

"Tsunami..." she said not being able to say it.

"What about Tsunami?" Sayo asked.

"She...she's getting worse."

There was silence before Sayo answered quietly, "We knew it was going to happen at some point."

"She's in a coma right now," Sakia added. "Kii is in the medical room with her."

"Does Kat know yet?" Sayo asked.

"No, Kii doesn't want her to know until she gets worse."

"Okay..." Sayo stated, getting up quietly and heading to the medical room.

Sakia followed behind her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Tsunami's strong. She'll make it," Sakia said trying to cheer Sayo up.

"I'm not worried about Tsunami. Tsunami will always make it. But... Everything that's happened is really testing Kii and Kat's mental and emotional control and stability."

"I know," Sakia said softly. "Let's hope that they can survive."

"Yeah," Sayo answered, opening the medical room door, ending the conversation.

"Is she getting warmer?" Sakia asked.

"I think so," Kii replied, leaving the fire there and standing up.

"How are you doing?" questioned Sakia a bit worried.

"I'm fine," Kii smiled, unconcerned, "I'm going out in the living room for awhile. Call me if you need me." With that said, she left.

"You know, that smile wasn't real," Sayo commented.

"I know, but she doesn't want us to worry," Sakia answered.

"We should be worried," Sayo countered.

"I AM worried," Sakia replied.

To Kat

"Now, tell me why everyone is after me and my friends?" she asked a demon angrily choking him.

"Why? I don't know!" he squeaked.

"Wrong answer," she sneered digging her clawing into his shoulder. They were previously dipped in Kii's poison.

"I don't know!" he squealed, trying to move away from her.

"Fine," Kat said throwing him to the ground and walked away.

"This is going no where," Kat talked to herself.

She came across a group of demons and smiled. She walked up to them in a sexy way.

"Hi, could you help me out?" she asked looking helpless.

"Sure," one said putting an arm around her waist.

"Good," Kat answered punching him in the stomach.

The others ganged up on her and started attacking. In a matter on moments all but one was left standing.

"Now, tell me why is everyone after Akai Noraneko?" she hissed. "And who is after her?" she added.

"I don't know who exactly... But they say that she killed a king a long time ago, and his family wants revenge," he squeaked.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive," he squeaked again.

"Well, go tell the family that I'm coming back," she whispered him his ear before dropping him and laughed.

He scrambled away.

"And I'm back," she added.

Two hours later with the others

Sakia came to the living room slowly, and turned off the TV. Everyone looked up at her. She took a deep breath.

"I have an announcement."

"What's wrong?" asked Sayo.

"Tsunami's... Tsunami's died." She let out her breath, and began to cry.

"What?" Kii looked up at her sharply, daring her to say it again.

"But you can bring her back right Kii?" Sakia asked.

Everyone stared at Kii, and Kii looked away.

"Can't you?" she asked again.

"No," she replied, starting to cry.

"Why not? You brought Sai back," cried Sayo.

"Tsunami's different," Kii said, holding back her tears.

"How?"

"Tsunami... died of a rare disease," Kii replied. "I cannot interfere with the natural cycle."

"That wasn't natural. She was infected. That's not natural," Sakai cried.

"It's a natural disease," Kii replied, not looking at anyone.

"There has to be away around it. Maybe Kat might know away," Sayo suggested.

Kii got up suddenly and left.

"Where are you going?"

"None of you business," Kii replied, slamming the door.

Kat. Come back now. I don't care what you doing.

Kii? What's wrong? she asked sensing something bad happened.

Don't worry about it. Just get here before I hunt your ass down, she replied, cutting the line.

Kat finished slicing a demons neck and raced home.

Kii walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Kurama. "Kat's coming. I insist on telling her myself."

No more then an hour later Kat walked into the house splattered with blood.

"Kat!" Sakia jumped up.

"What happened? Why does everyone look down?" she asked looking around.

Kii gave a warning look to everyone, and stood up and walked over to Kat.

"Kii!" Kat questioned seeing her friends face.

Kii looked at her seriously, and said, "Tsunami died."

"Don't toy with me Kii," Kat answered.

Kii stared at her, and started crying.

"You're not kidding are you?"

Kii didn't answer.

Kat's knees gave away and Kat collapse to the ground crying.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left," she muttered.

"Stop blaming yourself," Kii said sharply and angrily.

"Well, it's true," Kat snapped back.

"This isn't going to take you anywhere, and it's not going to bring back Tsunami," Kii countered, her voice raising.

"Why didn't you guys stop me from leaving?" she asked.

"It wouldn't have made a difference. And you know it," Kii replied.

"Still I would have been here," Kat cried.

"It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done, and it cannot be changed." Kii spun on her heels and left.

"Wait," Kat said getting up.

"What?" Kii asked sharply.

"Bring her back," she requested.

"I can't," Kii replied, preparing herself for an explanation.

"Why not?" Kat said angrily.

"She died of a natural, rare disease. I cannot interfere with that," she replied, "I could try and try and try, and nothing would happen."

"So, everything that we did was for nothing?"

"No," Kii replied, turning around, "We could have succeeded. But we didn't."

"Because I was stupid and left," Kat answered mad at herself.

Kii punched her. She didn't hold back at all. Kat landed clear across the room, and Kii said, "I told you to stop blaming yourself!"

Kat looked up at Kii shocked. She tried to stand up but fell back down.

"You'll be able to stand again soon. That was a full-blown punch." Kii slammed the door to her room.

"I can fight a bunch of demons at once and still stand, but one punch from Kii and I'm down," Kat said shocked.

"That's because she was serious. And I guess she's stronger than she led us to believe," Sakia said a little shocked herself.

"I guess so," Kat answered. She looked at her hands and gasped then laughed.

"What?" Sayo asked

"I guess I'm turning back into Akai Noraneko," she replied looking at the blood.

"What do you mean... changing back?" Sakia asked.

"The reason I left was to find out who was hunting me. To get the information that I need I had to kill a few demons," she softly explained. "After I killed one I couldn't stop."

The group stared at her.

"Don't worry. You're all safe. I think I calmed down the hunger," Kat answered the stares.

"We weren't worried about THAT," Sayo said, "At least, I wasn't."

"Then why were you worried?" Kat asked trying again to stand but failed.

"About you," Sayo said, coming over to help Kat up, "Oh and don't hurt Kii for this."

"Why are you worried about me?" Kat asked accepting Sayo's help. "I'm not going to hurt her," she added.

"I'm worried about you for the same reason I'm worried about Kii," Sayo replied, "Maybe I'll tell you some day."

Kat looked at her and smiled.

"I'm glad that I met you," she said.

"Everyone's glad they met you," Sayo replied.

"You guys saved me though," Kat answered.

"Saved you?" Sakia quoted.

"Without you guys here I wouldn't have Sai back, and I would probably still on my killing spree or dead," she explained.

Kii came out of her room slowly, something clutched in her hand.

"Here," She gave whatever was in her hand to Kurama, "This is what you wanted, right? Wait." She quickly took it away from Kurama's hands, "Men can't touch it. That's right."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it would be turned useless. I think I'll go turn myself in then," she said putting the stone in her pocket.

"Let me go with you Kii," Kat said standing up slowly.

"You stay here," Kii snapped. "I want to do this by myself."

Kat stared at her then smirked.

"Pulling one of my tricks huh?"

"I want to do this by myself," she repeated.

"Fine, but if your not back in a week, then I'm going after you," Kat said sitting back down.

"I'll be punished for this. It might be more than a week," Kii responded.

"Nope, one week and that's it," Kat said firmly. "If you're punished then I'll rescue you," she added.

"Hey, you don't want me to get in MORE trouble do you?" Kii shot back.

"Why are you the only one going to get into trouble? I took it, you shouldn't take the blame," Kat said.

"Whatever. I'm leaving. I suppose the detectives need to come to?" she asked them.

"I suppose so," Kurama said sadly.

"What's the matter?" Kii asked.

"I didn't know that this time would come so soon," he answered standing up.

Kii smiled, "I usually don't give up so easily."

"You normally don't give up at all," Kat added.

"True," Kii said.

"Let's go," Kat said getting up, not listening to Kii's earlier conversation or her own threat.

"You're staying here. Don't make me punch you again," Kii threatened, "I want to do this ALONE."

"You shouldn't take the blame," Kat pleaded. "But fine, go. If you DO get in trouble, I am going to save you and you can't stop me. Then I will take the blame," she explained.

"Fine. That's a deal," Kii replied, turning to leave.

"Good," Kat answered.

Kii left, with the Reikai Tentai behind her.

"She's going to be in big trouble," Kat said after they left. "Especially after she gives back a fake one," she added.

"Kat! Give her the real one now!" Sayo exclaimed.

"Do you want to get her in major trouble!" Sakia yelled.

"Nope, she wouldn't let me come along. Plus, I don't know where it is," she answered with a smile.

"This is your payback for that punch, isn't it?" Sayo sighed.

Kat smiled. "Yeappers," she said happily. "Don't worry after they get there I'll get her out."


	13. Trouble and The New Detective

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 13: Trouble and The New Detective**

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Kurama asked looking at Kii in front of the door to Koenma's office.

"I'm sure," Kii replied with a smile.

"Okay," he said opening the door.

Kii stepped through.

"Yo, Pacifier Breath, we brought back the stone," Yusuke said.

Kii stood there silently, staring at the toddler, trying not to laugh.

"Aah, I see you brought the thief too," he said pleased.

"You're lucky I informed them that if they touched it, the stone would become useless. That's the only reason I'm here," Kii snapped.

"So, you not here to give yourself in?"

"That to." She rolled her eyes, "I doubt you'd just LET me go anyway."

"Very good. I do have a deal for you," he said.

"What?" Kii asked.

"Become a Spirit Detective and you won't be punished or help me out to be completely free," he added.

"What?" Kii asked.

"It seems that Akai Noraneko has returned. Bring her here and you are free," he explained. "Become a detective or bring in Akai Noraneko."

"I'll become a detective," Kii replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Because once you do the first assignment you would have is to bring Akai Noraneko here."

Kii stiffened, "Is there a third option?"

"Yes, you would be locked up," he said.

"I'll become a detective," she sighed.

"Very well," Koenma said.

"Kii, you can't," Kurama explained. "Think about Kat and the others."

Kii didn't answer, she just nodded at Koenma.

"You're going to give up your friendship with Kat to save your behind?"

"No. You'll see," she replied.

Kurama looked at her confused.

"I don't know an Akai Noraneko. I only know a Kat," she responded, and turned to leave.

"They are the same person," Kurama answered.

"No they aren't," Kii shot back.

Kurama shut his mouth and watched Kii leave.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" Koenma asked.

"To bring in Akai Noraneko?" asked Kurama. "Yes," he said quietly.

"You all seem a bit hesitant..." Koenma noted.

"You shouldn't have asked her to do that," he replied.

"Why not?" Koenma asked, completely lost.

"Kat's her friend."

Koenma shook his head, "It IS a corrupt world after all."

"That is it, but to betray a friend is not right," he answered.

"She seemed ready to do it," Koenma countered.

Kurama didn't know what to say. It was true, but he couldn't admit it.

Outside the door Kii had a million thoughts running through her mind.

"I have to get out of this..." she muttered.

Two days left, a voice said in her head as a warning.

Give me more than that! Kii protested.

Give me a good reason too.

Kii cut of the line quickly.

She sunk down into a sitting position against the wall and began to cry, holding her head and shaking it slowly side to side.

Kurama came walking out the office and saw Kii.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm not. Does it look like I'm okay?" She asked.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"It doesn't matter what I do. If I just decide not to do anything, she'll come after me and get caught anyway. Besides, then I'd never see you guys again," Kii said.

"Well, we'll stop by and chat with you," he said trying to change her mind to give up.

"I'll find a way," Kii replied.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warned her.

"I don't know what's stupid anymore," Kii said sadly.

"Bringing in Kat would be," Kurama answered.

"Who said I was going to do that?" Kii asked, leaning her head on Kurama's shoulder.

"I was just saying," he said placing an arm around her.

Kii was silent.

"How many days do you have left before Kat comes to bust you out?" he asked.

"Two," Kii replied.

"You should get going to warn her," Kurama said.

"But... You helping me betray Koenma... Won't that get you guys in trouble too?" Kii asked.

"Leave that to me," he said with a smile. "Like you said I don't know an Akai Noraneko."

"Thank you, Kurama," Kii smiled, kissing him on the cheek before getting up.

"You're welcome," he said back blushing.

Kii smiled at him, finally realizing.

"You should hurry up," he said.

"Yeah," she said, blushing a bit herself.

She left, heading back.

Back with the others

Kat began to pack a book bag full of supplies. When she was done she walked out to the living room.

"Okay, I'm off," she said.

"Where you going?" Sayo asked.

"To get Kii out. What else?"

Kii suddenly walked through the door, acting like nothing happened, "Hey what's up? What's for lunch?"

"Kii, just in time," Kat said. "I was going to go drag you sorry behind back."

"Hmm? Oh yeah. THAT," she grinned.

"Hey, what are you doing back? They didn't punish you?" Kat asked. "Also, you're not mad at me are you?"

"What? Oh yeah. The punishment..." She seemed upset for a minute, "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm a Spirit Detective now," she sighed for a moment then added, "Koenma's after you, Kat."

"I wonder how long it would take them to go after me," Kat said. "Wait, Spirit Detective?"

Kii shifted nervously.

"What aren't you telling me Kii?"

Kii didn't say anything.

"Don't make me force it out of you," Kat threatened.

"Force what?" she said innocently.

"To tell me what you aren't telling me," Kat explained.

"Well, they're looking for you and... Well, let's just say I've got myself into another big mess," she smiled.

"That's nothing new," Kat said. "So, what is it this time?"

Kii looked hesitant and Sakia interrupted, "Remember, we all have secrets that we want to keep."

"Fine, just as long as it isn't something stupid," Kat said with a sigh. "So, you're not mad at me?" she asked again.

"No."

"Good," Kat replied.

Kii sighed, "Kat, aren't you worried that Spirit Detectives are being sent after you?"

"Nope," Kat answered. "Why? Should I be?"

"Because... All five of them are your friends?" she suggested.

"Wait five? There's only four," Kat said.

Kii sighed.

"You'll understand eventually."

"Even so, they ARE my friend, so they won't bring me in," Kat answered.

"I don't know," Kii replied, "You don't have to worry about TWO of them, but the rest..."

"I'm not worried. You shouldn't be either."

"I have to be worried. This whole thing involves me now," Kii answered.

Kat just figured out what Kii was taking about.

"You're going to turn me in aren't you?"

"No. I'm not," she answered, "At least, I hope not."

"But you WERE planning to, weren't you?"

"No not originally," she grinned, "I always have a fourth option in mind."

"What would that be?"

"Let's see, um... Get my ass in more trouble than before, because I went against my word and helped the person who I'm supposed to catch escape," she replied simply.

"Wait, you not in the much trouble as it is?" Kat asked shocked.

"Well, I could have gotten my ass thrown in jail so I suppose I AM in pretty bad trouble, especially since he gave me three hopeless choices," she answered.

"I take it he didn't look at the stone?" Kat stated.

"What do you mean?" Kii asked.

"Nothing," Kat said a bit pleased. "So, you only had three choices? Man, at least you had options," Kat said changing the subject.

"They weren't very pleasing," Kii answered.

"What were they?" Kat asked seemed interested.

"It doesn't matter. So what's for lunch?" Kii asked changing the subject and taking a glance out the window like she was worried about something.

"What ever you make," Kat answered.

"Fine." Kii got up and made sandwiches for everyone and gave them each one.

"Thanks," Kat said taking the sandwich. "You okay? You seemed a bit jumpy since you came back," she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Kii replied.

"If you say so," Kat said eating the sandwich.

Kii ate hers silently, "I'm going for a walk."

"You just got back," Sayo said.

"Yeah I know," Kii replied, "I just need some oxygen to my head."

"You need more than that," Kat muttered.

"I can hear you," Kii answered, closing the door.

"I know," Kat replied. "I wonder what's wrong with her," she stated.

"Are you serious?" Sakia asked, "You're still in the wondering phase?"

"Nope, just wanted to say something," Kat answered.

"Oh okay," Sakia answered.

"Dang I'm not that thick headed," she added.

"I wonder if she's realized that Kurama likes her yet," Sayo giggled.

"I can find out for you," Kat said.

"How?" Sakia asked.

"Just do some digging in her thoughts," Kat explained.

"Okay," Sayo agreed readily.

"Sure," Sakia answered.

Kat closed her eyes and tail twitching. Kii's thoughts flooded Kat's head. Kat let out a gasp, and then opened her eyes.

"What?" Sayo demanded.

Kat looked at her shocked then quickly shook her head. "Nothing, but I did get a thought that she did kiss his cheek, and I think she does know," Kat said.

"I wish I could have seen that," Sakia laughed.

"Here," Kat said placing her hand on Sakia's forehead and concentrated. She streamed the picture to Sakia.

"Oh! That's so cute!" Sakia said.

"I wanna see!" Sayo exclaimed.

Kat did the same thing for Sayo.

"That's so adorable!" Sayo giggled.

"Don't let Kii know about it. I covered up my track in her head but any hints to it could be horrible," Kat explained.

"Okay," Sakia said, laughing, "It's so cool we got to see that."

"Yeah," Kat said absentmindedly.

"Kat." Sayo put her hand on Kat's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"Hum...?" Kat said shaking her head getting out of her train of thought. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"No, that's not what I mean," Sayo said, sighing a bit.

"Then what do you mean?" Kat asked.

"Everything that's happened is straining you and Kii emotionally and mentally. We want to know how you're doing with that," Sayo said.

"I can mange," Kat answered getting up. "I'm going for a walk."

"Okay then," Sayo said a bit hesitantly, "See you in awhile."

"Yeah bye," Sakia said.

"When you see Sai let him know I'll be back shortly," Kat answered over her shoulder then left.

"Well that is strange," Sayo stated, putting her hands on her hips.

Sakia remained silent.

With Kii

Kii sat down against the trunk of a tree, sighing.

"Hey," a voice said coming put behind her.

"What?" she asked, looking behind her.

Kat was looking at her smiling. "Mind if I join you?" she asked pointing to the spot next to Kii.

"No I don't," Kii replied.

Kat sat down and looked up through the tree branches.

"How are you doing?" she questioned.

Kii sighed again and replied, "Life isn't fair to some."

"You can say that again," Kat answered.

"I won't turn you in. I don't know an Akai Noraneko," Kii said suddenly.

"I know, but she did just kill again," Kat explained sighing this time.

"Disappear, like you did before."

"I can't," she answered. "Not this time."

"I suppose running away from your problems isn't the answer." Kii stood up and brushed off her pants, "Especially when someone is looking for you."

"Yeah, and I didn't have any friends then like I do now," she explained with a small smile.

Kii frowned, "Koenma is bound to find out that I'm not doing as I was told."

"But he doesn't know that you are a detective, does he?" Kat answered with a sneaky smile.

"... You..." she grinned.

"Did he touch that stone?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kii said, thinking for a moment.

"Then don't worry about it. It wasn't the real stone anyways. It was my special stone," Kat explained.

Kii looked at her, wide-eyed, "You didn't!"

"Yeap, he should be sleeping like a baby for a couple of days not remembering anything that happened."

"But he has people there to remind him..." Kii sighed.

"Don't worry about that," Kat answered with another smile.

Kii smiled and stretched, "Looks like things will be going back to normal soon."

"Not really," Kat answered sadly.

Kii stopped stretching, "As normal as a demon's life can be."

"Maybe yours," Kat countered trying to not make it sound mean but it didn't work.

"Well, nothing's NORMAL anymore," Kii replied angrily, walking away.

"Kii, come on don't be mad at me," Kat pleaded going after her.

Kii didn't reply.

"Kii, stop," Kat said placing a hand on her shoulder and forcing Kii to stop.

"Listen to me. YOUR life can return to normal mine can't," Kat explained sadly. "I wish that it could but it can't. I know you know about my past. So, you know why it can't. Don't get all angry at me."

"You go on and on about how bad your past was, and how bad your life is. Well stop it. Sayo, Sakia, and I are off just as bad," Kii replied.

"Yeah, but you've all put that behind you. It doesn't haunt you anymore like it does me. I've killed again Kii. You know that. Akai Noraneko IS back," Kat snapped back.

"You have no idea," Kii answered angrily, "How many times my past has shot back at me, knocking me to the ground. How many times people blame me for their own problems. How many times they've rejected me because of what I am. How many people I'VE killed."

"I've killed far more than you. Before I changed my name to Kat, every time I walked into a town people would try and kill me Kii," Kat shot back. "I still have hundreds of demons still out to get my head. Do you know how hard it is to live your life always on edge hoping and praying that someone doesn't recognize you?"

"Yes, I do," Kii answered, walking away angrily.

"I'm going to leave this time, Kii," Kat said. "And I'm not going to come back no matter how many times you try and connect with me."

"Be my guest," Kii replied, "I don't care anymore. I don't think I care about anything anymore."

"Then I guess you don't mind if I wake Koenma up and let him remember?" Kat shot back. "You can become a detective again, and that would make us enemies then wouldn't that?"

"Yes I guess it would," Kii confirmed.

"Fine then," Kat said stomping away. "Next time we met I'll really become Akai Noraneko."

"Okay then," Kii answered.

Kat came barging into the house tears staining her face and walked to her room. She began to pack up a few of her things and then headed back out.

Sayo and Sakia stared as she walked by.

"Bye," Kat said angrily.

"Bye..." Sayo and Sakia said, watching her go.

"I'm not coming back either," she said then turned around glaring at the two girls. "Don't you dare try and make me come back, or I WILL come after you," she threatened not in her normal voice but as Akai Noraneko.

The girls just nodded.

"Good," she said with a smile. "Here," she said tossing the real stone to Sayo. "Sai, do you want to come too?"

"Why wouldn't I, Kitty?" he replied.

The two left together.

"I wonder what Kii did this time," Sakia sighed.

"I don't know, but Kat wasn't the same this time like she normally is when she gets mad," Sayo answered.

"She was Akai Noraneko," Sakia replied, closing her eyes.

"I guess Tsunami's death was the breaking point."

"For more then just her. I think everyone is breaking now," Sakia said, her eyes stilled closed.

"I know, but I hope that it will soon be back to normal."

"It'll never be the same again," Sakia said wisely.

"But it could come close," countered Sayo.

"Things are going to be very different," Sakia shot back, but refusing to offer any more information.

Sayo didn't press any farther and stayed quiet.

With Kii again

Kii sighed, and left toward Reikai, planning on talking to Kurama.

"Kii, you're back early," Koenma said looking up from his pile of papers.

"Um... Yeah," Kii replied. "Where's Kurama?"

"I think he and the others are outside," Koenma answered.

"Okay," Kii left.

Kurama looked up and saw Kii coming towards her distraught.

"Kii, what happened?" he asked going over to her.

"Kat and I got into another fight," she answered quietly.

"What was it about this time?"

"Everything," Kii replied bitterly.

"She left again, didn't she?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah. This time I believe her when she said that she wasn't going to come back."

"How come? She came back last time when she said that," he added."

"She's changing," Kii answered softly.

"Changing?"

"She's different. She isn't the Kat I met so long ago. I think she's becoming Akai Noraneko. Oh and she wants me to be her enemy. She wants me to hunt her down and turn her in," Kii said.

"You can't do that though," Kurama said shocked. "You still care for her and she still cares for you."

"I think I'll do it," Kii responded.

"But you were able to turn her into the Kat you know now so you can do it again," he answered. "Then everything would be back to normal."

"Who said I changed her into Kat? She was Kat when I met her," Kii responded.

"Oh, because Kat was saying that you guys saved her," he answered. "She would still be killing if it wasn't for you."

"I don't remember anything about that," Kii replied.

"Maybe she didn't want you to remember," Kurama stated. "You know she could have suppressed that from you," he suggested.

"I can keep memories that I need from her whenever I wish. If I need to remember anything important, that she doesn't want me to, I can always keep it. If I had changed her into Kat, I would have preserved that memory," Kii insisted.

"Kat does have that ability you know, and she is much stronger then you when it comes to that. So, I wouldn't be surprised that she didn't want you to remember that. Even if you could have preserved that memory," Kurama explained.

"I don't care anymore. We're enemies now," Kii walked off.

Kurama watched dumbfounded at Kii as she left.

With Akai Noraneko

"What's going on, Kitty?" Sai asked placing his arm around her.

"I can't go back," she cried before burying her face in his chest.

"What do you mean? You can always go back," he said wrapping her up on his arms.

"No, I've killed and tasted blood again. Akai Noraneko has awaked, and I can't keep her at bay, any longer," she answered. "Now, Kii and I are enemies," she added burying her face deeper into his chest. "And I like the taste of blood."

"Come on, Kitty, I've seen you and Kii together and something like this isn't going to break you two apart," he explained softly. "I bet in a couple of days you will realize that and go back."

"I don't think so. She really means to hunt me and turn me in," she said looking up at him through watery eyes.


	14. Argument's End and Friends Again

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 14: Argument's End, And Friends Again**

"Kurama, are you willing to go through with this?" Sai asked looking at Kurama and getting ready to pay a demon.

"Yes," Kurama answered a bit hesitantly.

"It's not my fault if they die," reminded the demon.

"If they do die then it isn't my fault if you get killed," threatened Sai throwing him some money.

Kurama nodded in agreement.

With Kii and Yusuke

"Yusuke, I want to teach you that attack," Kii said suddenly.

"What attack?" he asked.

"That one I promised to teach you. The one I used at the spring," Kii replied.

"Oh okay, but why all of the sudden?"

"I dunno. It just seems like a good time," she replied

"So, how do you do it?"

"It might take too much brain power for you,' Kii answered, looking at him like she was trying to determine his IQ.

"I'm smarter then Kuwabara," Yusuke said.

"Well, everyone's smarter than Kuwabara," Kii replied smartly.

"You don't seem to be too smart," he said back.

"Watch what your saying, ningen. My IQ's way higher than yours. You just seem to make it up with stubbornness and perseverance," Kii snapped.

"Yeah, right," he started, "I know that you have to be pretty stupid to sit around for a week and not go look for a friend that could be in trouble," he finished.

"Shut up. She's not my friend. And do shut up before I change my mind," Kii shot back.

"That's why you call for her in your sleep," he said back. "But fine if she isn't your friend I'll stop talking about it," he added.

"...You better. Now you want to learn that attack or not? Feel lucky that your IQ is at LEAST higher than Kuwabara's," she snapped.

"Yeah, I want to learn that," he answered ignoring the last remark.

"Okay then," she replied.

"What do I have to do?" he asked.

"First of all, how much control do you have over your Spirit Energy?" She asked, not bothering to answer his question.

"A lot," he replied.

"Hmm..." She frowned, "How well can you manipulate it?"

"Pretty well," he responded.

"You're not answering my questions. Never mind. Concentrate your energy into your fist," she instructed.

Yusuke followed. His fist began to glow with energy.

"Now, make it go two directions at once," Kii directed.

Yusuke concentrated on trying to accomplish is task but failed. His attack went in every direction almost hitting Kii.

Kii dodged quickly, landing next to Yusuke, "Well, that was expected."

"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"No problems. I've never met anyone who's mastered this in the first day," she responded.

"So, how did you learn this?" he asked.

"How?" Kii paused, "My father taught me. It took me one day and a half. I was seven I think."

"Dang," he said trying again and ended up doing the same thing.

"Oh well. Let's move on from that and come back to that later," Kii said.

"Okay."

"Here comes the brain part. In order to correctly use the attack, you have to estimate the thickness or depth of your target," Kii stated.

Yusuke looked at her dumbfounded.

"I said estimate," she replied.

"Yeah I heard you," he said back.

"Try that tree there. Just from here. How thick do you think it is?" Kii asked, pointing to the tree.

"I say about 2 feet," he answered.

"Hmm... No," she answered. "Maybe this will help." She placed two fingers on his forehead, and closed her eyes, searching his mind. "Hmm... There. I sharpened your observation skills. Tell me if it feels funny."

"What was that?" he asked blinking his eyes.

"Now, look at that tree. What's its thickness?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Five feet," he answered.

"Good," she said, a little pleased, "That should become normal in time. But... I would lengthen your attention spans."

"That was weird," he said.

"Of course it was. Don't tell Koenma though... He'd probably get mad, me messing with your brain," Kii said with a sweat drop.

"So, how is knowing the depth going to help?" he asked.

"Because you have to know how much or how little to use in order to accomplish your task. If I wouldn't have been paying attention when I did that at the spring, then I would have either gone to deep, or too shallow. For example, if you wanted to hurt someone, but not kill them, you would have to know how much power to put into your punch," she explained.

"I know about that," he said.

"So then why did you ask?" Kii asked, frustrated.

"I dunno," he responded nonchalantly.

Seven hours later

"It's been almost a day. We can try again tomorrow," Kii said.

"No!" Yusuke insisted.

Yusuke tried it one more time and this time it worked.

Kii stared, amazed.

"Eight hours... that's less than a day..." she muttered.

"Wow," he said shocked.

"The normal time is a month. Everyone thought my accomplishment was amazing..." she muttered, amazed.

"Yours was because you were only seven," answered Yusuke.

"True I mastered it at a young age at an incredible time... but less than a day to master that technique..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

"I guess I had a good teacher," he replied quietly.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Hey, why did you want to teach me that?" he asked.

"I don't know. You seemed like the type who could use an attack like that in a good way," she smiled, "Now stop being sentimental. You can go brag to Kuwabara that you learned a new technique now."

Yusuke smiled and left.

'_You know, he's sweet when he wants to be,'_ Kii thought.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Kurama joining Kii outside.

"Hmm? Oh, I was teaching Yusuke a new technique. He's amazing you know," Kii smiled.

"I know, and you are too," he answered.

"Thank you." Kii smiled.

"Stubborn but amazing," he added.

"Very stubborn. That technique I taught him takes the average demon days to master. I mastered it in one and a half day, he mastered it in less than a day," Kii explained.

"That is amazing," Kurama stated.

"... I was seven when I mastered it. But I think that he far out does me. But don't tell him I said that," she added quickly. "Thank you."

"Have you gotten any word about Akai Noraneko?" he asked. "Koenma is getting impatient."

"Yes actually. I'm going to confront her tomorrow," Kii answered.

"Are you sure that you can go though with this?" he asked her quietly.

Kii pretended not to hear him.

"I'm going to go with you," he announced.

"Okay. That's your choice," Kii answered.

"I'm not going to fight, though," he added.

"That's your choice also," Kii responded.

Next Day

"Kii, don't kill her," Sayo said watching Kii and Kurama walk out the door.

"I won't. Koenma doesn't want me to," Kii responded nonchalantly.

"Okay," she answered.

"Be careful, Kii. Don't get too carried away," Sakia smiled.

"I won't," Kii answered, walking out the door.

"We'll bring her back," stated Kurama following Kii.

Kii didn't make a comment, and started off.

"Do you know where she is?" Kurama asked.

"I know where she's PLANNING to be. Whether she's actually going to show up is a different matter," Kii responded.

"How far is it?"

"Not very far if we keep running." She grinned, "Can you handle running for awhile longer?"

"Yes," he said.

"Good." She smiled.

Kii stopped suddenly and smelled fresh blood. She looked around and saw Akai Noraneko slicing a demons neck.

"I see that you found me," she said not turning around.

"Kii shrugged, "You're easy to find."

"You say that but it took you a week. If I was easy it would have only taken you a day maybe two tops."

"I was training," she responded, "And teaching Yusuke a new technique."

Akai turned around and glared at Kii. Her expressions were colder and harder then Kat's.

"So, I take it you are going to try and take me in?" she questioned.

"Maybe."

"I don't have very long so I'll make this quick," Akai said as her tail swayed back and forth pretty fast. "You remember my friends don't you?" she asked as she 'released' hundreds of bees.

"This is nice," she said calmly looking at the bees, "I wonder how many I can kill in a two minute period."

Akai's shock was quickly replaced by a grin. "I always told you that you shouldn't be afraid of them. I guess you finally listen to me for once," she explained. "Time for some good old fashion fighting then, huh?"

"I suppose so. Maybe you'll finally see my demon form," she said smirking a bit.

"I've seen it, and believe me it's not that impressive," Akai answered not fazed one bit.

"Heh. Lucky for you I won't feel the need to bring it out," she said, ignoring her comments, and getting in her stance.

"Are you calling me weak?" she accused also getting into stance.

"Maybe I am. If I am, what will you do?" Kii grinned.

Akai's glare grew more intense. Her tail twitched then she disappeared. Kii got out of her stance, and listened carefully. Akai appeared behind Kurama and snickered softly into his ear.

Kii swung around to where she heard the snicker. "Kurama!"

"Ahh, still care for him," Akai said with a grin before knocking Kurama out before he was able to turn around.

Kii frowned angrily, "Don't make me angry," she hissed.

"But it's much more fun that way," Akai answered in a fake whinny voice.

Takumi ran to Kii's side, grew to his large form, and awaited farther command.

"Tsk, tsk, bringing out your little friend to do your dirty work, what a pity," Akai said waving a finger.

"Itchi! Ni! San!" Kii said, dragging her foot to make a line. Takumi growled on 'san', baring his teeth. "Itchi! Ni! San!" she repeated, drawing another line in the dirt. Takumi growled for the second time at 'san'. "Itchi no Flame!" She stood in the middle of the two lines, concentrating. Flames sped toward, Akai, spreading in a circle around her.

Takumi came from behind her, and bit deep into her shoulder, tearing the skin and running off again before she could react, soon attacking the other shoulder the same way.

"Stupid pest," Akai screamed holding her shoulders and fell to a knee.

Akai slowly stood up holding her head down and growling slightly. "That is it. You are going to die," she stated. She brought her hands toward her chest and concentrated. A blue orb grew between her hands and chest. Snapping her head back up, thrusting her palms towards Kii, she shot the orb.

Kii jumped out of the way but Akai knew that and appeared right behind her and dug her nails in her shoulder.

"Ugh." Kii jerked away, spinning around, sinking her teeth into Akai's shoulder.

"Aah," she cried stumbling backwards.

Takumi sat down a ways away, as if he had been commanded to.

"I will not die. I can't let you go on like this," Kii spat.

"I'm not going to die either," snapped Akai. "I've built a defense against your poison. You can thank Sakia for that," she added then fell to her knees again. "What?" she asked shocked.

"My poison changes on a regular basis," she grinned, "That's why it's so hard to keep track of the antidotes."

"My poison is the same way," Akai snickered. "That's right you don't know that my nails are poisonous did you?" she asked.

Kii didn't answer.

Akai gathered her strength and disappeared again.

Kii looked around, listening carefully.

"Looking for me?" she asked grinning holding Kurama by his neck.

Her nails began to dig into Kurama's neck.

"If you hurt him, I'll kill you!" Kii said, running towards her.

"STOP," Akai shouted.

Kii stopped, worriedly, staring at Kurama.

"You see. You shouldn't have brought the one you love near the battlefield," Akai instructed. "Because you never know what will happen," she added finally sinking her talons deeper into his flesh.

"Stop that!" Kii screamed.

Akai didn't seem to hear her and sliced his neck. Dropping is body she looked at her nails and licked the blood off.

"That is the best tasting blood yet," she snickered.

Kii looked at her, her eyes empty and cold, "You... will die."

"I know but not by you," Akai informed behind Kii.

Kii turned around, her speed faster than usual, and swung her fist at Akai's face. Akai countered and kicked Kii in the side.

"Come on, is that the best you can do? How do you expect to revenge his death by attacks like that?" Akai taunted.

"You will see the powers of the Cursed Child." Kii's bangs covered her eyes, as a giant fox rose up behind her, growling ferociously.

"That's what I am talking about," Akai said watching in awe.

"I WILL kill you," Kii hissed.

The fox began to thrash around, but Kii stood quietly and calmly.

"You know I always hear that, but I never see it happen," Akai calmly stated.

"If someone kills someone important to me, they never live. Never," she hissed, and the fox began to calm, its eyes watching Akai. "Oh and if you take a move towards me, I'd watch it." She patted the fox's leg affectionately.

Akai didn't respond but started at the fox seeming to be daring it to attack her. The corners of her mouth curled.

"Tell me, have you ever wanted to kill someone so bad, that you just couldn't wait?" Kii asked.

"Everyday," responded Akai inching to move.

"Well, I feel that way right now, only probably ten times stronger than what you feel," Kii snapped.

"You have no idea," Akai answered still staring down the fox.

"Well, it seems like you have way too much time on your hands, killing like you do. It's all your fault too," she responded.

"Where have I heard that line before?" Akai questioned then finally made her move fading out.

The fox roared, and plunged toward Akai. Akai let out a gasp before turning into Kurama.

"Kii," he cried.

Kii hesitated, but had no control over the fox, and watched helplessly.

"What did I tell you?" Akai asked behind Kii then sank her nails deep into Kii's side that her fist almost was gone.

"By the way, Kurama's still knocked out," she whispered into Kii's ear with a laugh.

Kii gasped in pain, and punched Akai hard; using the technique she had taught Yusuke.

Akai doubled over in pain holding her stomach.

"Hehehehehehehehe. Now, now girls. Don't get all dirty," a demon appeared.

"Who are you?" Akai asked spitting up some blood. "You're not invited."

Kii stared at him, and asked, "Are you going to go away, or do I have to kill you first?"

The demon looked a little taken aback, "Well, well. Your two blood-thirsty girls. Good thing I have the cure."

"I don't need a cure," spat Akai. "I'm fine just the way that I am," she added standing.

"Now, now, I wouldn't get full pay if I just let you get away!" he said giddily.

"What are you talking about?" Akai asked narrowing her eyes as her tail twitched.

"Hmm... Now if I told you THAT I probably wouldn't get full pay either!" he giggled a bit like a girl, "Now you're here to re-live the worst moments of your past! The only way to get out of the illusions is to help each other! That's the only hint I'm going to give, and it's a big one!"

Akai looked at Kii seeing if she was getting what was happening.

Kii winced a bit, "Help each other?"

"Why would we help each other?" Akai asked. "We ARE enemies."

"That's right! Help each other otherwise you'll die! Oh and if you try to help only yourself, you won't get out! That's another big hint! So I'd watch it!" he grinned.

"What do you mean by re-live!" Kii asked anxiously.

"You'll see," he said giddily, "Now off you go! Oh, and Kii your first! Akai, you get to watch! But don't worry your next" he added.

"I'm first?" Kii looked puzzled, clutching her side.

"I'm not going to help her," Akai stated. "I don't care if she dies."

He smiled happily, and waved his staff around, "But if she dies, you do to! Good luck to you both!"

And the world swirled around in both of their eyes until it focused on a small Kii and a man, walking in a forest.

"What is this crap?" Akai asked looking around. She tried to move but realized that she couldn't. "Great, just my luck."

"Father, where are we going?" asked the little Kii.

"We're going to the temple," he responded, patting her on the head.

"What temple?" Kii asked, looking up at him, confused.

"The temple blocking the Forbidden World from this one," he responded.

'_No! Anything but this one!'_ Kii thought.

"Forbidden World?" Akai said out loud.

"Oh," Kii replied and obediently walked along side her father.

'_'Why can't I control what's happening!'_ Kii wondered in her mind.

They soon came to the temple, and the little Kii followed her father inside, heading towards the alter.

Kii? Akai asked seeing if their connection was still there.

Who...? Akai? Kii asked.

Yeah, what the heck is going on here?

The little Kii smiled and touched the alter, and asked, "Hey father, what's the Forbidden World?"

... Kii didn't answer right away, Something I don't want to remember

I don't understand this. Why is this happening? You know that I'm not going to save you? Akai said.

"Not now, Kii," the priest said, examining a door.

I don't expect you to save me. This is happening because it's one of the memories I don't want to remember. It's one of my worst past experiences.

What happened? she asked.

Little Kii skipped over to the priest, and touched the door gingerly, "What's this?"

... I don't want to talk about it. You'll see it anyway, Kii answered.

"It's the door to the Forbidden World," he answered.

Where are you anyways? Akai asked still gazing at the little Kii.

The little Kii frowned at the mention of the Forbidden World.

I'm in the Forbidden Temple with my father. I'm eight I think in this memory.

So, you're inside the younger you? Akai asked not liking how that sound knowing that it might happen to her.

Yeah.

She touched something that looked like a flame, and pressed it gently. The door opened slowly, and Kii backed away.

What do you think that you are doing? Akai asked slightly pulling her bondages.

"Father? What's going on?" Kii asked, going to hide behind her father. But something grabbed her, and she screamed.

I can't move!

Whatever it was, bit her in the neck, and the little Kii screeched, and was dropped.

Akai subconsciously pulling on the bondages again.

The little Kii's eyes began to glow a bright red, and she seemed to loose control of her own body. The little Kii smirked evilly, as if something had possessed her.

Kii, what has gotten into you?

She unsheathed the katana, and approached her father.

Why this... why this... Kii repeated over and over.

Quickly, the tiny girl chopped the full-sized demon into pieces, until only bits of flesh, blood, and hair remained.

Snap out of it.

The little Kii fell over backwards, and her eyes turned back to normal, "Father?" she asked, beginning to cry.

Nice, technique, Akai said.

Shut up, Kii snapped unhappily.

It's true.

A younger priest, who had been at the doorway, saw what happened, "The Cursed Child has been chosen!" with that said, he ran off, down to the village.

So, that's how you became the Cursed Child, Akai stated.

"What's a Cursed Child?" a little Kii said, her sobs easing. She stood up and headed to the door of the temple, and went down the winding pathway towards her village.

It's not as fun as it looks.

"Cursed Child!" a woman screeched nearby, running away.

I never said that, but that had gotta have hurt.

Kii kept silent, and the little Kii looked around confused, "Why are you running away from me?"

Akai watched as all of the villagers started to run as soon as they laid an eye on her.

"Why..." the little Kii began to cry again, sitting alone in the village.

So, what happened next? Akai asked.

The vision stopped going as Kii remembered, and she frowned as she saw a person approach the younger version of herself.

This isn't what happened!

What are you talking about? This is your past.

"Looks like that Akai girl didn't help after all. It's a pity really, killing someone with such great powers," the person grinned, preparing to swing their katana down on the defenseless little girl.

"KII," Akai cried pulling with all of her might and broke free. "Jerk, you don't go an attack helpless little children," she said really to claw him to pieces.

When Akai attacked him, the man disappeared.

"Very good! Very good!" the giddy man's voice from before rang out. "Akai, it's your turn!"

The picture in front of their eyes melted away before focusing in on a little bit younger Kat and Sai.

"Kitten, let's have a picnic," Sai suggested.

"Sure, what would you like?" Kat asked getting up.

"I don't know. Sandwiches," he answered after thinking a bit.

Sai and Kat walked through a forest to a small waterfall and sat down. All was peaceful until Kat heard a rustle in the bush behind Sai.

"Did you hear that?" she asked looking behind him.

"What are you talking about, Kitty?"

Not seeing anything Kat turned back to Sai.

"Nothing. I must have been hearing things," she said with a smile.

She then began to make the sandwiches.

This is interesting Kii said boredly.

Akai didn't answer because she knew what was going to happen next.

There as another rustle. In the corner of her eye, Kat saw a shimmer of a blade. The next thing that she knew was that something warm splattered across her arm and a soft thump sound followed by laughter.

"SAI?" she cried turning around.

...? There was questioning silence as Kii squinted a bit at the picture.

Sai's head was not on his body. One look at this and hearing the laughter, Kat began growing angrier. Her senses became sharper. Her tail swaying behind her.

"DIE," she cried attacking the demon and slicing his neck then licking her nails. "Tell who ever you are working for that I'm coming after him," she hissed at the second demon.

The image faded at bit and focused in on Akai attacking a group of demons slicing all of them with a grin, before changing from what really happened. Demon towered over the fallen and blinded Akai holding a katana to her neck cutting into her skin.

This really didn't happen, stated Akai.

"This is interesting," the demon said. "You saved Kii but she's not going to save you. What a pity," he said cutting deeper into her neck.

The demon collapsed, landing next to Akai, and behind him stood a smirking Kii.

"Well, that was easy."

"Kii?" Akai said softly rubbing her neck.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you were taken down so easily," Kii grinned.

"Hey, I can't do anything when I was blinded now could I?" she snapped back. "Besides that's not what happened," she added.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to kill him. And you wouldn't be here right now," she added.

The two heard the laughter of the giggly demon.

"Oh man. I hate giddy guys. They're so annoying," Kii sighed.

"I know, but they have one of the best bloods though,"" Akai answered with a grin.

Kii suddenly collapsed, holding her side. She removed her hand for a moment to look at it, and her hand was covered in blood, "So we made it out," she winced.

"Well, well, well! You learned to help each other!" the guy giggled.

"Yeah, so what of it?" Akai asked annoyed.

"Your boyfriends seemed pretty concerned that you become friends again," he grinned.

"Our... 'boyfriends'?" Kii asked.

"Yeah a red haired one and a blond," he answered.

"Kurama..." Kii growled.

"Sai," Akai growled too. "They set this up?" she asked.

"Sure did," he grinned, "The money's good. But I suppose they're going to be dead after this?"

"You bet," Kii answered angrily.

"You are too," Akai replied flexing her fingers.

"Hey, hey, let's not get hasty! You were never in any danger!" he protested.

"Not in danger? We both almost got killed," accused Akai.

"No, no, no. I had strict orders not to let either of you die!" He gave a nervous smile.

"I don't really care right now," Kii answered bitterly.

The illusionary world faded and the real world came into focus.

"Kii, would you like the first attack, or would you like me to do it?" Akai asked getting ready to attack the demon.

"Me first. You can finish," Kii answered.

"Okay but make it fast," Akai stated eagerly.

"San no Kiba!" Kii said, and three large fangs attacked the demon, one impaling him.

The demon groaned in pain.

"Thank you," she replied. "Now, how would you like to die?" she asked him. "Quickly or slowly?"

"I'd prefer not to die at all," he answered.

"Just finish him," Kii said disdain.

"Alright already," Akai said before slicing him in two then licked her nails. "Man that's good blood," she replied with a smile.

"You should stop tasting blood, cannibal," Kii answered, hardly able to stand but doing so anyway.

"Hey, it's not my fault that I like it," Akai said back before helping Kii. "Sorry about that," she added her eyes started to soften up a bit.

"I'm fine. And apology accepted," Kii answered, pulling away.

"Must you always fight people who are trying to help you?" Kat asked. "And thanks also," she added.

"Yes. I must. You're welcome? And what did I do?" Kii asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You saved me, again," Kat replied.

"I don't remember saving you the first time," Kii said.

"You did but I blocked it from you because it was too painful for me and I DID almost kill you then and I didn't want you to live with that," Kat explained.

"Okay then," she answered, craning her neck to see her side.

"I can unblock it if you want to remember it," Kat added. "Are you okay? We should get going back to the house and have Sakia look at that," Kat replied looking at Kii's wound.

"Um... I suppose so. But where's Kurama? Akai said he was still knocked out, but I don't know where he is," Kii stated, looking around.

"Oh, um..." Kat said looking around too. "That's odd cause I left him right there." She pointed to a spot to the right of them.

"Kurama!" Kii called.

"I'm right here," he said coming out of the forest. "Are you two friends yet?" he asked.

Kii grinned evilly, "Oh yeah we're friends. But you're in trouble."

"Hey, don't get mad at him. It was all my idea," Sai said.

"Sai?" Kat hissed.

"Okay then," Kii said turning to Sai, "Then YOU'RE in big trouble."

"Kitten, some help here," he asked.

"No, you're on your own on this one," she said with a smile.

Kii looked at him evilly, "Can I hurt him? Please?" she asked Kat.

Kat thought for a second. "Okay, but not too bad. I don't want him killed again," Kat answered.

"Kitten, you're not serious are you?" Sai asked scared.

"Okay okay. If I kill him, I promise I'll bring him back!" Kii responded, chasing after Sai.

"Yeappers, you almost had us killed," she responded before looking at Kii. "You better keep your promise then," she said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Kii said, punching Sai.

"Talk about me being a blood thirsty demon," Kat muttered watching Kii beat Sai to a pulp. "Okay, Kii, I think that's enough now," she called.

"Fine, fine." Kii grinned though, and walked away from Sai.

Kat smiled at Kii before falling.

Kii collapsed also, clutching her side, "Dammit," she muttered.

Kat began to laugh.

"I don't find this funny," Kii said.

"But do you see we could never be enemies. We have too many friends that would try and get us back together," Kat stated. "Besides you stupid poison is killing me. You were right you are going to kill me," she added with a smile.

"Well, it's your damn poison killing ME," she snapped back.

"At least mine has an antidote. Yeah what I said was a lie. There is one," Kat said.

"Heh. Mine has antidotes to. I know most of them unless it's new," she shot back.

"Then why didn't you give it to Sakai instead of having her find it?"

"I didn't have that one," she responded, tossing Kat a vase from her pouch on her waist.

"Jerk," Kat muttered before drinking it and tossing one to Kii too.

"Bitch," Kii said under her breath before drinking the antidote.

"I heard that," Kat said standing up.

"I heard yours too," Kii answered, sitting up, but not standing.

"Well, then we're even," Kat said extending her hand to Kii. "Come on, you have to see Sakia."

"I can help myself, thanks," Kii said helping herself.

"Just once let some one help you," Kat instructed Kii.

Kii growled and said stubbornly, "No."

"You're such a jerk, but if you don't want my help then fine," Kat said turning from Kii. "You can make it back on your own right?" she asked walking away.

"Yeah," Kii said, walking forward a bit.

"Fine, Kurama, Sai, let's leave her. She said she can make it on her own," Kat replied.

"That's right," Kii snapped.

Kurama walked up to Kii, "Will you let me help you?"

Kii sighed, "I'm not going to win am I?"

"I guess not," Kurama answered with a smile helping her.

"Sure, get his help but not mine," Kat said mad.

"Must you two always fight?" asked Sai.

"Yes," they both snapped at the same time.

"It makes life more interesting," Kii stated.

"We only fight because we care for each other," Kat added with a grin.

Kii grinned before wincing.

The four walked into the house a couple of hours later.

Kii winced as they walked in, and grinned at Sakia, giving her a wave, "Did you miss me?"

"Kii what happened?" Sakia asked, her eyes trailing down to the wound on her side.

"A lot of things," Kii answered.

"That was my fault," Kat said.

Kat!" Sakia grinned and hugged her friend.

"I didn't think you guys missed me," she said back.

"You selfish, inconsiderate, jerk..." Sakia continued to list off insults after the joy of seeing her friend again.

"Okay, I get it," Kat replied, "You're mad at me."

"... Of course I'm angry! You leave in a huff, threatening to kill us! Kii shows up a week later declaring that she's going to hunt you down! OF COURSE I'M ANGRY!" Sakia exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Akai was getting too hard to keep under control," Kat stated. "Hey, where's Sayo?"

"HEY DID I HEAR...!" Sayo's hyperish voice came from the kitchen, before she came running, and glomping Kat, "Konnichiwa, Kat-chan!"

"Konnichiwa, Sayo," Kat replied with a tear.

Sayo grinned hyperishly.

Kat turned around to Kii. "So, still ready to turn me in?" she asked. "Because I'll go," she added.

Kii sighed, and sat on the couch. "I doubt it. Kurama, what information does Koenma have on Akai Noraneko?"

"Koenma doesn't have any," Kurama answered getting the point. "There are rumors that she was killed."

"Hmm... Can that illusionist be taken in instead?" Kii asked, referring to the demon they killed earlier.

"Yes, I suppose so," Kurama thought.

"Well then, let's go fetch his body and take him in instead," Kii suggested.

Kat looked at Kii seeing if she was serious then ran and gave her a hug then Kurama. "Thank you so much you two."

Kii rolled her eyes at Kat's dramatics.

"But," Kat said straightening up. "Kii, you're not going anywhere."

"Huh? But It's my job," Kii protested.

"No, you have to stay here and let Sakia heal you," Kat explained. "Besides you aren't a detective anymore," Kat added with a smile.

Kii just shook her head.

"What?" she asked looking at Kii.

"Nothing," Kii replied.

"Tell me," Kat threatened.

"Tell you what?" Kii asked innocently.

"Why did you shake your head at me? And don't give me that innocent talk. It doesn't suit you."

"I was just thinking about how we won't get to see Yusuke and the others as much anymore," Kii responded.

"Says who?" Kat asked with a sly grin.

"What's with that grin?" Kii demanded.

"Nothing," she replied innocently.

"Tell me!" Kii said, standing up.

"Nope."

"Tell me dammit!" Kii said, going to punch her.

"Okay, okay," Kat replied hiding behind Sai. "I still have the stone and while we were there I took some other things that they don't know about yet," Kat explained.

"You WHAT! And I thought I was the thief!" Kii exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it. They were all shinny," Kat answered pouting. "But you are still the thief."

"What did you take?" Kii asked, "Nothing serious enough to get them after us again is it?"

Kat didn't answer and looked away.

"Oh well," Kii sighed, "Oh, Sakia, will I be ready for Tsunami's funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes you will," Sakia replied.

"Umm... you guys think that I'm going to pass out for a bit," Kat said before collapsing.

"Takumi really did a number on her," Kii said, as the small Takumi hopped into her lap.

"Yeah, I'm shocked that both of you are still walking around," Sakia said tending to Kat.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kii snapped, before trying to hide a wince.

"No, you aren't," Sakia shot back.

"Am too," Kii argued.

Sakia looked at Kat. "That's odd," she said.

Kii tried not to wince as the pain got more intense.

"What's odd?"

"Kat should have passed out. The wound isn't that deep, but you should have," she explained.

"Oh," Kii replied, shifting a bit, trying to ease the sudden pain.

"I wonder what happened," Sakia said before turning to Kii. "Kii, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kii responded, before falling forward, out of the couch and onto the floor.

Sakia ran to Kii and caught her before she hit her head on the table.

"No, you aren't," Sakia stated. "I just figured out why Kat's out," she said with a small smile. "Kurama could you help me get both of them into the medical room?" she asked.

"Alright," he said, carefully picking up Kii.

Sakia picked up Kat.

Kurama took Kii to the medical room, placing her carefully on one of the beds.

"Thank you," Sakia said placing Kat on a bed next to Kii. "These two must have gone all out," she said examining the two.

"Actually, I was unconscious for most of it," Kurama admitted.

"Oh, how did that happen?"

Kurama sighed and said, "I wasn't paying attention."


	15. Funeral

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue. Also we don't own then songs.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 15: Funeral**

Kii came out of her room the next day, dressed similar like she did when she did the ceremony for Sai, only this time, the skirt and shirt was black and instead of clear pant legs, she had long black socks reaching up to her knees

Kat laughed again seeing Kii walk out.

"You're so giggly. It reminds me of that illusionist," Kii stated.

"Don't you dare compare me to that wanna be killer," Kat threatened.

Kii smiled sadly.

"You okay? How's the pain?" Kat asked. "I tired to hold it back as long as I could," she added.

"I'm fine," Kii responded. "Well, we had Tsunami's body delivered to the temple a while ago. We should get going," Kii said.

"Okay," Kat said sadly.

At the Temple

Tsunami's peaceful expression stared up at them through the glass case, sakura tangled in her fingers.

"I can't believe that she's actually gone," Kat said looking at her through tears.

Kii went up to the alter, looking at the door behind it. "I insisted on having it here."

Kat look at Kii then at the door behind her and was shocked. "We aren't where I think we are, are we?" she asked Kii.

"Yes, we are. This is the Forbidden Temple," Kii replied, keeping her distance from the door.

"Why?"

"Because, in a way, I've always wanted to come back, as a miko. Maybe to put my father to rest, or whatever. It seemed right that I do Tsunami's funeral here," Kii replied, sadness in her eyes.

Kat didn't answer but understood clearly.

"Maybe we should begin," Kii said, turning toward the empty temple besides the Reikai Tentai, and the three girls.

Kii motioned everyone to sit, and walked up to a large circle and stood in the middle. She placed her hands out in front of herself, closed her eyes, and the circle around her began to glow a light blue.

"What's going on?" Kat asked.

"Ssh," the others hushed.

"Sorry," Kat whispered closing her mouth.

In return, the clear coffin that held Tsunami's body began to glow in the same color.

In Kii's mind, she saw Tsunami. "Hello Tsunami."

"Hi Kii. Have you come to put me to rest?" Tsunami asked.

"Yeah," Kii replied, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Tsunami answered, giving her a smile.

Outside of Kii's mind, the others saw her began to cry silently.

"I wish we could have said goodbye," Kat said softly.

Kii suddenly clapped her hands together and the light of both the circle and the coffin increased.

In Kii's mind, Tsunami nodded reassuringly.

"Goodbye," Kii whispered, watching Tsunami go.

Tsunami waved, and disappeared.

The glow of both the coffin and the circle died at once, and Kii was left in the darkness, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Kat looked at Kii and gave her a small smile knowing that it was done.

Kii let her hands drop to her sides, and she turned to the door.

"Kurama, go to her," Kat whispered to him.

"Yeah," Sayo and Sakia agreed.

Kurama got up and quietly went after Kii. He went up behind Kii and placed an arm around her.

Sakia, Sayo and Kat watched silently.

Kii placed her head on Kurama's chest, still staring at the door.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kii answered, "Everything's going to be okay."

"I didn't ask about everything else I asked about you," he said.

"I'll live," she replied.

"You know that I'll always be here for you," he stated.

"Yeah I know," she smiled.

"Good, come on, let's get out of here," he said.

"Okay," Kii said, following Kurama, but stopping to make one last glance at a small knob on the wall that she had pushed so long ago, and then she followed Kurama again.

"Kii?" Kat asked.

"Yeah?" Kii answered.

"Let's go to the bar, my treat," she said with a smile.

"Okay," Kii agreed.

"You are actually allowing me to go to the bar?" Kat questioned shocked.

"We all need a drink tonight," Kii replied shrugging.

"Right," Kat said with a nod. "Now, Kii, you have to get drunk, and I don't care what you say, but it's going to happen," Kat explained smiling.

"I don't want to drink," Kii answered.

"But you just said…"

"I said everyone. I'm not everyone," Kii answered, "Everyone can get as drunk as hell, but there needs to be at least one sober."

"That's no fun," Kat pouted. "And you ARE everyone."

"Do I have to say it slower?" Kii asked.

"Go ahead but I won't listen. Everyone IS everyone including you," Kat said turning her head from Kii.

"I'm. Not. Drinking," Kii snapped angrily.

"They're at it again," stated Sakia to Sayo.

"Kii, what is wrong with you?" Kat asked.

"I never drink. What are you talking about? Let's just get going," Kii directed.

"Just once would you?" Kat asked. "I know you don't but..." she started but didn't know what to say next.

"No. On you go," Kii said, gently pushing her outside the temple.

"Fine," Kat said giving in.

Hour later at the bar

"Hey, Kuwabara," Kat said drunk, "You know you're kinda cute. Not ugly like everyone says," she explained placing her head on his shoulder and an arm around his neck.

"Thanks," he replied putting his arm around her with a cheesy grin. "You're cute, too," Kuwabara added.

Kii grabbed Kat by the back of her shirt and sat her down next to Sai, "Keep an eye on her please."

"Okay," he replied.

"Hey, what did I do?"" Kat asked.

"Never mind," Kii said, sitting between Yusuke and Kurama, and eyeing Kuwabara suspiciously, daring him to move.

"She's really drunk isn't she?" asked Kurama. "We just got here an hour ago," he added.

"That's Kat for you. She drinks more than an elephant when it comes to alcohol." Kii replied.

"Then why didn't you take her money or something?" he asked.

"Because. I'll let her drink for once. But only once," she added.

"I see," he replied. "So, would you like something? My treat."

"Water," Kii replied, smiling.

"Are you sure that's you want?"

"Yeah," Kii replied, putting her arms on the table and her chin on her arms.

"Okay, bartender, a water," he called.

The bartender slid down a glass of water down to him.

"There you go," Kurama stated with smile handing it to her.

"Thanks," she said, taking a sip, and then glaring at Kuwabara out of the corner of her eyes, daring him to move again.

"KII?" Kat shouted even though she's just five seats away.

"What?" Kii said in a normal voice.

"Let's do some Karaoke," she said.

"Karaoke?" she answered thinking for a minute, "Do you know Cape of Hope?"

Kat looked at Kii thinking. "Nope, never heard of it."

"Okay. I'll do that one by myself," Kii said.

Kii took the microphone, smiled and began to sing, "Hito wa mina

Afureru yume o tsukamu tame

Suiheisen tobikoeta

Sonosaki nani ga aroutomo

Bokutachi wa hasshite kita

Kibou ni tobikomi Yuuki dake wasure

Hitonami ni nagasarete

Taisetsu na mono nakushita

Hai! Hai!

Boku wa yuganda kao de warau

Sore ga ima na seiipai no egao datta

Kamen no naka nameda de afure

Fuyaketa kamen no mata ue ni

Kamen kabute kakushita

Heitan na senjou aruki tsuzukeru

WAAPU de kizuni mogaite Yeah!

Yume wa ima tooi misaki ni

Zutto shizuka ni tatazundeiru

Bukiyouna tesaguri demo

Kitto tadori tsukeru darou," she began. "Hai! Hai!

Hai! Hai!

Boku wa itsumo shisen o sorasu

Mienai kokoro ga nigeiyouto

Temane kishita

Sore demo yoru wa hoshi o miake

Bouenkyou no zoite boku no

Ibasho itsumo sagashiteta

Heikou na senjou susumi tsuzukeru

Kare nai hanuni girishime Yeah!

Boku wa ima tooi misaki ni

Suko shizutsu chikazuiteiru

Yuki saki o miushi na demo

Kitto namiga oshite kureru kara

SEARCHING FOR NEW WORLD tamerai mo

Tomadoi mo shiiteita darou

Tachi agari fumi da saneba

Tsukamenai tada ka gaaru

SEARCHING FOR NEW WORLD hito wa mina

Afureru yume o tsukamu tame

Suiheisen tobikoeta

Kibouhou o mezashite

Hai! Hai!

Hai! Hai!" she finished.

"Wow, you sing really good," Kurama said smiling.

"Arigatou," she smiled back, sitting back in her spot between Kurama and Yusuke.

"I''m next. Has anyone heard of House of the Moon?" Kat asked jumping off of her stool.

"I haven't," Kii answered.

"Well, then I'll sing it," Kat said taking the mic.

"Alright," Kii said, handing it to her.

"sora tooi sora

tsubuyaita koe

anata no yume wa ima

hoshi no sharin wo mawasu

watashi itsumo doko ni mo inai

sou kanjite'ta

sono hitomi shiru made wa

mune no katasumi

kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake

demo donna ni hosoi michi mo

terasu you ni hikaru," she started. "sotto hoshi-tachi ga

yubisashite-iru

anata no yuku saki wa

suishou no mori ni naru

watashi itsuka kono te no hira de

anata no koto

subete kara mamoritai

atatakai yoru

mada chiisa na tsuki no sumu ie

demo anata ga nemuru toki wa

yasashii akari tomosu no

mune no katasumi

kaketa tsuki ga hitotsu aru dake

demo donna ni hosoi michi mo

terasu you ni hikaru," she finished taking a bow. "Did you likey?" Kat asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Now sit back down before you fall," Kii warned.

"Right," Kat said slowly stepping down from the stage.

"I think we should go home," Kii said reasonably.

"Aah, Kii, one more drink?" Kat asked.

"ONE," Kii commanded.

"Thankyouthankyou, Kii," she said all giggly. She ordered one more and drank it in one gulp before ordering another one.

"I said ONE," Kii said, taking the second drink from her.

"This is one," Kat answered trying to get it back.

"No. It's two. Learn how to count," Kii said, keeping it out of her reach, by being able to dodge Kat easily, because she wasn't drunk.

"I've never seen her drink before," Sai stated to the others as he watched Kat try and grab the drink.

"Really?" Kii asked, dodging Kat's hands, and giving it back to the bartender.

"Yeah, I wonder when she started," he answered.

Kat was still trying to get the drink back but wasn't able to get it back and sat pouting.

"You still have one," Kii pointed out.

"Where?" Kat asked perking up.

"There," Kii pointed to the one in front of Kat.

"Oh, that one I drank before you said that I can have one," Kat answered.

"It still has plenty in it. Just drink it so we can go."

"Fine," Kat said not liking the way that Kii was looking at her and gulped down the rest.

"Okay we're leaving," Kii said, grabbing a drunken Yusuke by his shirt. "Aren't you too young to drink?" Kii questioned Yusuke, dragging him out the door.

"What are you my mother?" he questioned then began to laugh.

"No. But aren't you?" Kii answered.

"So what if I am?" Yusuke questioned back.

"Nothing really," she answered, smirking.

"Kii, this isn't going to be fun in the morning," Sakia said looking at all the drunken friends around her.

"I know," Kii answered, rolling her eyes, "But I have a cure for drunken people. It isn't really fun for them, but its great exercise for me," she smirked

"What are you planning on doing to them, Kii?"

"Nothing REALLY, REALLY, REALLY harmful. You'll see in the morning. Oh and don't be so worried if you hear a couple of screams," she added.

Sakia looked at Kii a bit worried. "If you say so."

"Everything will be okay!" Kii answered, with a thumbs up.

Morning

Screams emitted from all the rooms containing drunks, and Kii came out smirking.

When she saw Sakia, she simply smiled and said, "Fire."

"You didn't," she said looking at her wide eyed.

"Oh yes I did. Nobody's hurt though," she said.

"But you will be," added Sakia.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "They're too hung over really."

"Yes, but Kat recovers quickly, or did you forget about that part?" Sakia asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. But..." She smiled, "I'm going visiting today. I won't be around. Gotta go," she added, grabbing some toast and heading out the door, "bye!"

"Bye."

Just then Kat came storming out her room.

"Where is she?" she asked angrily.

"Gone. She said she had something to do," Sakia said, washing the dishes.

"She's dead," Kat said walking back to her room.

Kii, you jerk. What were you trying on doing burning me to death? Kat asked mad.

Are you serious? The flames are the type that can't hurt you, Kii said happily

I don't care. Why did you do that though?

It's punishment for drinking. You're not the only one who got it.

That was no punishment that was just plan mean, cried Kat before falling to her knees.

Not really, Kii said breaking the connection.

Sakia shook her head and thought it odd that Kii had left in priestess robes.


	16. A Priestess In Training

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 16: A Priestess in Training**

Kii walked slowly up to a temple, uncertain. Kii slowly opened the door to the temple, and the rock door made a soft scraping noise across the floor. Kii closed the door behind her, and walked up the aisle, heading towards the stage.

"Aah, what can I do for you?" a priest asked.

Kii jumped, startled. "Um... My father used to be a priest here," she began.

"Oh, what was your father's name?"

"His name was Kazerume Toushi," Kii said slowly.

The priest looked shocked for a second.

"I knew your father. We were good friends," the priest explained with a smile.

"Oh," she said, a bit uncomfortable, "Then you know."

"Know about what?"

"About what happened," she responded, fidgeting behind her back.

"No, I'm sorry. I know nothing that happened," he answered.

"Oh okay then," she responded, not wanting to go any farther.

"What brings you here, then?" he asked figuring that she didn't want to say anymore.

"I want to become a priestess," she said, without hesitation.

"May I ask, why?"

"I don't know," she lied, "I just want to."

"Then please follow me," he instructed her leading her to the back of the temple.

Kii followed.

End of the day

Kii came through the door, tired and sore. She gave everyone a sleepy smile and went into the kitchen to grab some dinner.

"Kii, what happened to you?" asked Kat not mad anymore.

"Nothing," Kii smiled sleepily at her, and then grabbed a packet of ramen and began to cook it.

Kat just then noticed that Kii never changed from that morning. "You're still in the priestess outfit."

"Huh? Oh yeah," she answered looking down at the red kimono, "So?"

"I thought you hated wearing that," Kat replied.

"I do. But it was important," Kii responded, sitting down on the couch to eat her ramen.

"Okay," Kat said knowing that Sakia or Sayo would tell her to stop bugging Kii. "Tomorrow morning I won't be here," Kat added. "And I won't be back for a while okay?"

"I'll be gone tomorrow morning also," Kii replied.

"Why?" Kurama asked.

"For something important," Kii responded.

"And I have something to take care of," Kat answered.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Someone wake me up early tomorrow," Kii said, standing up and stretching.

"Okay," Sayo answered.

"Okay. 'Night," Kii said, going to her room.

"'Night," everyone said back.

One week later

Kii came home with a big smile on her face, but still looked tired, like she has all this week.

"What have you been doing all week? You've been tired every night," asked Sayo.

"I've been training," Kii smiled, "And I've finished."

"Training for what?" questioned Sakia.

"To be a priestess," Kii responded, her grin widening.

"Wow," the two said.

"Now I can actually perform ceremonies- legally," she grinned, "So everything I've performed up to this point has been illegal."

"Illegal? How illegal!" Sayo exclaimed, alarmed.

"So, are you going to tell us?" asked Sakia.

"Really illegal," she said with a grin, "Especially the one bringing back Sai. That was illegal anyway."

"How much trouble are you in if someone found out?"

"Um... A lot?" she answered.

Kurama came in looking a bit sad.

"What is it, Kurama?" Kii asked.

"I just came back from Koenma's. He said that Kat turned herself in," he explained not looking at Kii directly.

Kii's face fell, "She what?"

"She turned herself in," he repeated.

Kii was silent for awhile before she headed to the door.

"You won't be able to break her out. Koenma locked her up in highest security," Kurama said after her.

"Who said I was going after her? I respect her choice," Kii answered.

"I was just letting you know," he replied back.

"Yeah," Kii replied leaving.

"She's been wearing those kimonos all week," Sayo noted, "We should have noticed."

"You're right," answered Sakia. "Kat has been gone all this time too."

"Yeah," Sayo shook her head bitterly.

"I guess life hasn't gone back to normal," Sakia replied quietly.

"Of course not," Sayo said.

"There was something else that I didn't tell Kii," Kurama stated.

"What was it?" Sakia asked.

"Kat might be killed for her crimes," he said softly.

"This is perfect," Sayo grinned.

"I couldn't tell Kii. I don't know why," Kurama stated. "Maybe I should have," he added.

"We have to let the information slip to Kii," Sayo chattered quickly.

"How?"

"Hmm... We need to figure out who trained her to become a priestess. He might be able to slip it to her," Sakia said reasonably.

"Okay, we should follow her," Sayo said.

"Agreed," Sakia grinned.

"I'm going to go back and see how Kat's fairing with the news," Kurama added leaving.

"Alright. Bye Kurama!" Sayo and Sakia waved.

Sayo and Sakia ran after Kii, grinning the whole way.

"I hope this works," Sakia said.

"Me too," said a grinning Sayo.

The girls silently followed Kii to a stone temple, overlooking a village.

"How may I help you two?" a priest asked the girls when they entered.

"Um... we're looking for the person who trained Kazerume Kii," Sayo said.

"That would be me," he stated. "What can I do for you?"

"Well..." Sakia whispered the information and the plan to him, "Will you do it?"

"Yes, I don't see why not," he replied.

"Thanks," Sakia grinned, "We got to go now though. Bye!" the two girls waved.

"Bye," he answered with a smile.

The girls left.

"Kii, why are you here today?" the priest asked walking into the back.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing," She gave him a fake smile.

"Did you hear the news?" he asked her.

"What news?" She asked.

"They say that Akai Noraneko turned herself in, and they are planning on killing her for the crimes she committed," he explained.

"What!" Kii jumped up.

"That's what I heard," he replied. "Is something the matter?"

"Um... nothing. I've got to go," Kii said, running out the door.

The priest smiled to himself as she left.

With Kat

Kat was locked up in the most high tech security around. Nothing could get in or out without tripping something unless they had permission to be there.

"Kurama?" Kat asked shocked looking up after the door slammed shut. "What are you doing here? And how did you find out?"

"I came to see how you are taking the news," he replied. "And everyone knows that Akai Noraneko turned herself in."

"Oh," she sighed. "I know what they are planning to do to me, and... I'm okay with it," she said pulling her knees to her chin.

"Kii isn't happy with you. Even though she didn't say it," he replied.

"What else is new? Tell her that I need to, and hey maybe she could bring me back," Kat said with a chuckle.

With Kii

Kii sighed, and stood outside the gates of Reikai.

"Kii?" Kurama said walking out of Reikai.

"Oh hi Kurama," Kii said with a smile.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah. I came to visit. Where's Yusuke?" Kii asked.

"I think that he's yelling at Koenma about another mission," Kurama explained.

"Oh then I should probably wait until he's finished, ne?" Kii asked.

"It might be awhile. This mission is something that he doesn't want to do," Kurama said.

"Oh okay. I'll wait," Kii responded, "Why what is it?"

Kurama stayed quiet not looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" Kii demanded.

He took a deep breath. "You might not want to hear it," he stated.

"Knowing is better than not knowing," Kii replied.

"I warned you. He is assigned to kill Kat if they decided to kill her," he quietly answered lowering her head.

"Oh," Kii answered.

"He doesn't want to, but he is going to have to," Kurama said. "There is no way of saving her, Kii."

"Your right. There isn't."

"You should go see her."

"Yeah," Kii said heading in.

"Oh, Kii?"

"Yeah?" Kii asked turning to him.

"Hang in there," he said with a small smile.

"Arigatou," Kii responded, opening the door.

Kii walked down to Kat's cell.

"Kii?" Kat asked. "You mad?" she asked.

Kii didn't say a word and took out two acupuncture needles from her pockets, and accurately threw them into her neck. Kat collapsed, and wasn't breathing.


	17. Breaking Out

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 17: Breaking Out**

"Time for you to leave," the guard said poking his head in.

"Okay," Kii said turning towards him, "She died. Do you mind if I take her to my temple to put her to rest?"

"What? How did that happen?" he asked looking at Kat then to Kii.

"Some needles came out of no where," Kii said emotionlessly.

"That's impossible," the guard excused.

"Nothing's impossible," Kii stated.

"Well, let me talk to Koenma and see if it's okay," the guard said turning to leave.

"Okay."

He came back a few minutes later. "He wasn't too happy with the news, but he said that it was okay if you take her as long as I go with you," he informed her.

"Fine," Kii answered.

The guard picked up Kat. "Where are we going?" he asked not to happy that he has to go.

"This way." Kii lead him into Makai. "Thanks. This is as far as I need you," Kii said, taking a knife out of her kimono and stabbing him in the chest.

He gave a cry in pain then fell.

Kii caught Kat, and grinned, "Well, Koenma's guards are highly overrated."

She raced off to her temple.

"Kii?" the priest exclaimed seeing Kii come in with Kat in her arms.

"Oh hi," Kii said rubbing the back of her head with a sweat drop, "You wouldn't have a place for two fugitives to hide out would you?"

He looked her shocked. "Yeah come on," he said leading her to a back room.

Kii followed, and pulled out the needles from Kat's neck.

Kat pulled in a breath of air.

"What happened?" she asked rubbing her neck.

"Welcome to the world of the living," Kii grinned.

"Kii?" she said turning to Kii. "What did you do to me?" she asked.

"I brought a death-like state when I threw those needles into your neck. Then I was able to smuggle you out of Koenma's grasp by declaring that you needed a ceremony to put you to rest," Kii said.

"You threw needles at me?" she asked shocked.

"Sure," Kii shrugged.

"I didn't see it," Kat stated. "And I still can't see."

"Aww, don't worry about that. Zuzhen-sensei can heal your eyes," Kii said.

"Sure," the priest said with a smile.

"Thanks, but why did you rescue me?" Kat asked a bit mad. "I did that for a reason."

"What reason? Don't make me stuff you in a closet," Kii threatened.

"Kii, now you are in even more danger since you rescue me," Kat excused. "So, am I."

"No actually. You're dead, remember? You're not supposed to exist anymore," Kii responded. "Oh and as for me, I got a cover story."

"How is that going to work for me? Now, I can't go anywhere for the rest of my life."

"They THINK your dead. Now you're actually safer to go where ever you want," Kii responded, crossing her arms and leaning against a wall.

Kat huffed. "If you say so. You're luck right now that I can't see," she threatened.

"Shut up. I save your sorry ass and this is how you repay me," Kii snapped.

"I didn't ASK you to save me. I didn't want you to," Kat shot back.

"Shut up," Kii snapped again.

"I'm going to go back," Kat stated getting up and trying to walk out but realized she couldn't see. "Great, what a wonderful exit," she stated bumping her head.

"Zuzhen-sensei, she isn't ready to have her sight restored," Kii said.

"Okay," he answered.

"Kii, just let me do what I need to do," Kat pleaded.

"No. Letting you go back will only get ME in more trouble," Kii responded.

"You brought it all on yourself though."

"Too bad," Kii snapped.

Kat turned to Kii sensing where she was and punched her in the stomach. "That's for being a stupid jerk," she explained. "Thanks," she added with a smile.

Kii managed to block it, and answered, "You're welcome."

"You weren't supposed to block it, you jerk," Kat said upset.

"Looks like becoming a priestess truly has strengthened me," Kii grinned.

"What?"

"I've become a priestess," Kii explained.

Kat laughed.

"Good, for you," she said after she stopped laughing.

Kii didn't smile, "I don't see the funny side of it."

"Oh, just picturing you always wearing the kimono," Kat explained. "So, can I get my eye sight back?" Kat asked.

"I won't always wear it. Just when I'm doing my duties," she replied, "And you get your eye sight back as soon as you make a promise to me that you won't try to go turn yourself in again."

Kat gave one of Kii's smiles. "I promise," she said.

"Okay, Zuzhen-sensei."

Zuzhen walked over to Kat and placed his hand over her eyes. A light blue light appeared before disappearing into Kat's eyes.

"Can you see know?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes with a smile. "Yes, thanks," she replied.

Kii was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed, and today she was in a blue kimono with silver flowers.

"What's wrong with you?" Kat asked looking at Kii then laughed again. "Sorry, just can't get used to it yet."

"Nothing's wrong with ME," Kii answered.

"Okay," Kat answered leaving.

Kii blocked the doorway. "You aren't to go anywhere near Reikai."

"I'm not. I feel like I'm going to puke okay," Kat answered moving Kii out of the way.

"Fine," Kii said.

Kat came back not looking to hot.

"Kii, there's something wrong. What was in those needles?" Kat asked.

"Nothing," Kii responded. "They were plain needles. Clean. No poison or medicine."

"Then why do I feel like crap all of the sudden?" she questioned holding her stomach.

"I don't know. Zuzhen-sensei, is there an effect from your treatment on her eyes?" Kii asked.

"No, nothing," he replied.

"The acupuncture needles work by targeting certain nerves. There's nothing my needles could have done," Kii said.

"I did feel another life inside of her," he added.

"Another life?"

"Yes, Kat, I think that you might be pregnant," he explained with a smile.

"Pregnant!" Kii exclaimed.

Kat was shocked and her knees gave out.

Kii stood in silence.

"Well I'm off to deliver the news to Sai. Zuzhen-sensei, could you take care of her while I'm gone?" Kii asked leaving.

"Okay," he replied helping Kat up.

"Wait," Kat called slowly getting up. "I'm going with you Kii. I want to tell him myself," she explained walking over to her.

Kat and Kii slowly made their way back home.

"Where is Sai?" Kat asked ignoring all of the questions.

"I'm right here, Kitty," he said walking into the room. "What is wrong?" he asked looking at her.

"I have something to tell all of you but…" Kat started to say before looking to the floor.

Kat held her stomach still not being able to say it.

'_What's so hard about saying that I'm pregnant?'_ she asked herself.

"I'm..." she started again then looked over at Kii for help.

"She's pregnant," Kii said bluntly.

"WHAT?" cried everyone in the room.

"Kitten, is that true?" asked Sai. Kat responded by just nodding her head.

Kii sighed and leaned against the wall with her hands behind her head, "I have to say it slower don't I? Kat's. Pregnant."

"When did you find out?" asked Sakia.

"When I woke up after Kii shot me with needles," Kat answered shooting a glare at Kii.

Kii shrugged nonchalantly.

"Hold on, Kitten, you're back, but how?" asked Sai.

"Ask little miss-needles over there," Kat answered motioning to Kii with her head.

"I kidnapped her," Kii answered.

"You didn't kidnap me. You almost killed me," Kat accused.

"Nonsense. If done right, those needles couldn't harm you at all," Kii snapped.

"Well, so you could have harm me," Kat accused.

"No way. I'm trained in this sort of thing," Kii said coolly.

Kat didn't really believe her but let it go. "Do we have anything to eat here?" she asked changing the subject.

Kii muttered something not understandable, and Sakia nodded.

"What did you say, Kii?" Kat asked hearing her talking to herself.

"Shut up," Kii answered.

"You see this is part of the reason why I chose to turn myself in," Kat stated getting angry.

Kat turned away mad and headed to the kitchen.

"If you can't handle being with me, say it to my face instead of avoiding me!" Kii said angrily, "I'm leaving permanently this time! I don't care about you or anyone else who exists in this world!" with that said, Kii left.

"Good, finally I'm not the one leaving," Kat replied, "I'm not hungry anymore," she added heading to her room.

"Okay, Déjà vu all over again," Sayo said to Sakia. "Should we talk to them this time?" she asked.

"No. They have to resolve it on they're own," Sakia answered.

"How long do you think that it well be this time?" Sayo questioned watching Kat leave with a bag over her shoulder.

"Not very long. Kat's pregnant, so she won't be gone long... But Kii on the other hand..." Sakia shrugged.

"I'm going to turn myself back in," Kat said going out the door. "Maybe I should rat on Kii too," she thought to herself out loud.

Sayo and Sakia both blocked the door quickly. "As long as we're alive, you aren't going near Reikai," they said in unison.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY," Kat hissed glaring at them as her tail swayed.

Sayo quickly pressed a pressure point on her neck, using the technique that Kii had used before, making Kat collapse once again, "Gomen."

"Turning into Kii, I see," Sakia stated picking up Kat. "I knew that she was getting heavier," she added.

"Yeah..." Sayo muttered, before she collapsed, her face red with fever.

"Sayo," Sakia cried quickly putting Kat on the couch and running to Sayo.

Then Sakia herself fell to the ground, her face also burning with fever.

"Sayo, Sakia," Sai said going to both and feeling their foreheads then pulled his hand away. "They're burning up," he muttered.

Kii?

Who is this? Kii's annoyed voice said.

Sai, he answered in a hurried tone. You are going to have to get back here now. Something's happened, and no, this is not a lure to get you two friends again, he said cutting the line.

Kii who was running blindly, branches cutting her arms and legs, stopped suddenly, and turned towards the direction she had been running from. She sighed and grumbled something, and ran in that direction.

"Kii, help me," Sai said as soon as she opened the door. He was trying to cool the two's temperature and wasn't going too well.

"What happened?" Kii asked, bending down next to the two girls.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that Sayo knocked Kitten out then she collapsed herself then Sakia fell," he explained. "This is not a trick, by the way," he added looking at Kii.

Kii closed her eyes and a blue orb appeared between her hands and Sakia's body. She opened her eyes again and frowned, then went over to Sayo and did the same. She seemed troubled, and sat on her knees silently.

"What's going on?" Sai asked watching her.

Kii shook her head violently then put on a fake smile. "Nothing, nothing."

"We should wake Kitten, and see if she could try something," Sai suggested.

Kii shrugged and stood up, "There's nothing I can do, so you can if you want."

Sai squeezed Kat's tail causing her to open her eyes.

"I'm going to get you two," she threatened getting up and rubbing her neck. "Kii?"

"Kitten, we need you're help," Sai said.

Kii didn't answer and went into the kitchen, and the sound of rushing water was heard. Kii came out again and placed two damp wash cloths on the two girl's foreheads.

"What happened?" she asked following Kii's movement. "Oh no," she said seeing the girls on laying.

Kii pursed her lips and refused to speak, and placed one hand on each of their foreheads, and two blue orbs formed under each of them.

Her eyes snapped open and she stood and walked to the door.

Kat watched knowing a little of what was happening. "Don't tell me," Kat said watching Kii leaving. "They're becoming like Tsunami," she whispered.

"...no," she answered, "Tsunami's... was a natural disease. They... they were infected by a manmade disease."

Kat walked to the two girls placed a hand on each foreheads too, closed her eye as her tail swayed. "Come on," she whispered before her tail fell. "How? One of us was always here," Kat said.

"They lead their own lives," Kii answered, opening the door.

"So, what now, are you just going to turn your back on them?" Kat asked. "There has to be some way to cure it."

"...They can't be helped. Even if we could, they would be paralyzed for life. Is that what you want?" Kii snapped, "They would rather die than be held by something so troublesome! And I'm not turning my back! I'm getting revenge!"

"You know I don't but..." Kat started before lowering her head. "I'm going with you," she said not in her normal tone. "Sai, watch them," she stated following Kii.

"You aren't allowed to. Unless you want to kill your own child, that is," Kii said, running out the door.

"Don't worry about me or my child," Akai replied going after Kii. "I can take care of myself," she added.

"They were MY childhood friends. This is none of your concern," Kii snapped.

"They are MY friends too," Akai growled. "They've risked their life for me, I owe this to them."

"But you don't understand! I have to do this by myself!" Kii snapped, sliding to a stop.

"Kii, don't fight me. I'm going along. So, you're going to deal with it or kill me," Akai replied continuing in the direction that they were heading.

"And you have no idea how to get there, or who did this," Kii said, leaning against a tree casually.

"Yes, I do," Akai replied with a smile.

"Then why haven't you turned yet?" Kii answered.

Akai looked at Kii with a grin. "Because I know another way to get there that they might not know about," Akai replied not knowing what she was talking about, because she really didn't know where she was going.

"Sure," Kii smirked taking a right. "You can come along. But when I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it."

"I'll do it IF I want too," Akai answered following Kii.

Kii stayed silent as a large palace like building came into sight, "Ooo. I think I've robbed this place before."

"Anything good there?" Akai asked. "Dang it must have been fun getting into this place, huh?" she questioned looking all around the building guards every where.

"I think this was my favorite," Kii said grabbing Akai and slipping behind the brush, "Let me think for a minute so I can find the proper map."

"I know how to take care of the guards for you," Akai said quietly as Kii thought for the map.

"But that would be no fun," Kii answered.

"I'll leave some for you," replied Akai with a smirk.

"Fine," Kii answered.

"Okay," Akai said jumping up. "What would you like chickens or slaves?" she asked as her tail swayed back and forth.

"At least three of each," Kii grinned.

"Will do," she replied walking over to one of the guards. "Hi," she said to him with a sexy grin. "How would you like to become my slave?"

Before he was able to say anything he already was in her control and she was on the next guard also turning him into a slave then the next slave and three as chickens just like Kii asked for.

"Okay, I got the best looking ones as slaves," she replied walking to Kii.

Kii grinned and fought them all with hand-to-hand combat.

"Hey, don't beat them up. We might need them to get in," Akai said watching the blood go flying.

"I'll leave one," Kii promised.

She stopped, and wiped her hands off on her priestess robes.

Akai looked at the last one standing, grinned before slicing him to pieces and licking her fingers.

"That's gross. At least I don't eat the blood," Kii said, still wiping her hands.

"I don't eat it. I lick it," Akai replied getting the last bit off.

"Same thing," Kii answered, doing several cartwheels before she reached the outside walls and walking up them, using spirit energy to cling to the wall.

"Yeah, whatever," Akai replied also going to the wall then used her claws to cling to them.

They jumped down to the other side, diving behind bushes and looking out into the gardens beyond. Two lone guards seemed bored near the entrance.

"Would you like to take them on this time?" Akai asked hoping that she would say no.

"Hmm... We'll split them. You get the left, I get the right," Kii answered.

Akai nodded then licked her lips. She carefully inched her way forward like a cat on the prowl. When she was close enough she lunged at him and quickly cut his throat. Then of course she licked the blood off.

Kii on the other hand, took a small dagger, threw it at his head, tripped him and then slit his throat.

"Nice moves," Akai said watching Kii.

"Thanks," Kii answered, heading to the door.

"I wonder why no more guards are here," Akai thought out loud. "I mean someone must have noticed something's up."

"They're waiting for us," Kii answered, opening the door.

"Hmm... figures. No really good battles ever come when they're waiting," Akai complained.

Kii's footsteps rang through the palace as she walked in.

"So, where to?" Akai asked looking at all of the doors and hallways.

"No need to go anywhere," Kii said, sitting down in a chair, "If they're truly waiting for us, they'll come."

Akai shrugged her shoulders and sat on the floor.

"Good afternoon, ladies," a man's voice came from upstairs. "I have an announcement to make."

"What would that be?" questioned Akai getting up.

Kii also stood.

"This place is going to blow up in seven minutes! One of you can leave, but the other must stay and die!" the voice said gleefully.

"Akai. Leave," Kii said without hesitation.

"Why do I have to leave? I can get us both out," she questioned staying put.

"Nope. If you haven't noticed, your natural abilities have been disabled," he answered.

"Yeah, okay," Akai said rolling her eyes before trying to make him 'turn' into a fish. "Crap, he's right."

"Akai. Leave dammit before I make you," Kii threatened.

"Don't you dare, I've already lost three friends I can't have you gone too," Akai replied, "There must be away that we both can get out," she said thinking.

"I'm sorry. But I won't see you again," Kii said, before yelling up to the man, "I challenge you!" Then Kii shoved Akai toward the front doors, "Leave."

Akai stared at Kii angrily before turning to the doors. "I hate you. You stupid jerk," she called Kii before leaving. "You better come back too," she added.

"Ja," Kii answered, getting into her fighting stance. The man jumped down to meet her, and Akai left.

A few minutes after Akai left, the palace exploded.

Akai turned to the rubble in disbelief. "No," she cried not sensing Kii. Kii? Come on please Kii, answer me, she said telepathically only to get static back.

Akai slowly turned around then ran to Reikai. Not caring that Koenma thinks that she's dead and she could get killed too, but she had to go some where any where but home.

"Kurama," Akai said bursting into Koenma's office tears stained her face.

"Akai Noraneko?" Koenma asked from the desk.

"Yeah, so what?" she snapped before turning back to Kurama. "You're stupid girlfriend got herself killed," she angrily stated.

"What are you talking about?" he asked a bit shocked.

"You're kidding right?" Yusuke asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" she questioned glaring at him.

"No!" Yusuke shouted, slamming his fist on Koenma's desk.

"Hey! Watch it! Don't break my desk!" Koenma squeaked.

"Screw your freaking desk. Kii's dead and all you care about is your desk?" Akai snapped.

Everyone frowned.

One year later

"Hey, Uncle Kurama, why do you look so down?" a little version of Kat asked looking up at the sad Kurama as she answered the door.

"I'm okay, Rain. Where's everyone?" he asked picking the girl up.

"They're inside too. Everyone's' looking down today. It's odd," she stated.

Kurama walked in with Rain in his arms.

"Hey, mommy, daddy, look who's here," Rain squealed.

Akai looked up, saw Kurama and gave a sad smile. "Hi, Kurama," she stated.

Kii came into the room, a frown on her face, "Hey what's will the all the long faces?" she asked.

Her hair was cut- it was now neck length, and her bangs brushed her eyebrows. She was now a head taller than Hiei, when before she had been a head shorter. She was wearing a red kimono with a golden dragon design on it.

Everyone turned to look at Kii and was shocked. Akai got up went over to Kii and landed a hard punch into Kii's stomach before Kii was able to react.

Kii grinned, hardly affected, "Hello to you too. I see YOU aren't glad to see me. Hi Yusuke! I know YOU'RE happy to see me," Kii said.

Akai then turned around and left the room.

Kii frowned, "I see I'm in a bit of trouble."

"We thought that you were dead. Akai told us that she saw everything," Kurama stated still shocked.

Kii shrugged, "Things happen."

"Uncle Kurama, who is that?" Rain asked pulling on his pants.

"You must be Akai's daughter," Kii said bending down to see her, "My name's Kii. I'm an old friend of your mother's," she said with a smile.

Rain took one look at her and hid behind Kurama.

Kii mumbled an "I hate kids" quietly before standing up strait.

I hate you too, a voice answered her.

Kii ignored the voice and turned to Kurama, "Well, you don't seem very happy to see me."

"How can I be?" he asked, "I thought that you have been dead for a year. Now, you come back like nothing happened."

"I didn't mean to be gone so long..." Kii whispered, "But I couldn't help it. For months I was hardly able to move."

"You could have tried to contact Akai. Do you even know what happened all this time with her or us for that matter?" he questioned.

"No...-Ack!" Kii was suddenly knocked over by a small silver fox. "Takumi! Great to see you to. I'm glad at least someone's happy," Kii said, laughing and petting her pet.

"Kii, I'm glad to see you," Sai said with a sad smile.

"Thanks," Kii said with a smile. "Oh and about the contact thing... I tried. But everyone I tried was blocked." Kii answered Kurama.

"That's odd because Akai tried every day," Kurama replied.

Kii looked sadly down at the fox in her lap, "I wish I could have been here sooner."

"It would have helped. Kitten had gotten a lot worse since she thought that you were dead. She even went back to Reikai and turned herself in yet again," Sai said.

"I'm sorry," Kii began to cry.

Akai came walking out of her room to the living room. "I'm going hunting," she announced then turned to Rain. "Honey, don't go anywhere near Kii. Just stay away from her unless your dad or your uncles are around. Okay?" she asked the little girl.

"Okay, mommy. I wasn't planning on going near her anyways. She's scary," Rain said with a smile.

"That's right. I'm a terrible, terrible person," Kii growled seriously. "But I wouldn't worry about it. I'm not staying here long so it doesn't matter," Kii said wiping her eyes and heading towards the door, "I only came to say hi and good-bye."

"Why don't you stay?" Kurama asked grabbing her arm.

"Isn't it obvious I'm a danger to everyone? Everything that happened was my fault." Kii answered, looking down.

"You're sounding to act like Kat and Akai," Kurama stated. "Maybe everything will work out in the end," he added.

"Maybe," she replied.

"Please, for me," he begged a little tilting her head so that she could see his eyes.

"Fine, I guess," Kii answered, uncertain.

Rain stepped out behind Sai and looked up at Kii and tilted her head to the side.

Kii looked down at her curiously.

"Why is mommy mad at you?" she asked.

"Well..." Kii began, "...I didn't come back for a long time."

"Why?"

"I...First of all, for most of the year I was injured and unable to come. For the rest of it was rehabilitation, and locating were everyone was at," Kii answered, hoping that this wasn't going to become a huge discussion.

"What happened?" Rain asked curious.

"Well..." Kii paused wondering if she should tell then continued, "Your mother and I were in a situation...where only one of us were to come out alive. I forced her to go and tried to fix everything. It turned out okay, I guess. Something worse could have happened," she added.

"Like what?"

"Rain, you shouldn't ask all of these questions," Sai said looking at Rain then to Kii.

Kii was silent for a moment before saying, "We both could have died. Then you wouldn't have been born because she was pregnant with you at the time."

"Okay," Rain said happily then skipped over to the couch.

"She seems like a nice girl," Kii commented.

"Yeah, it's a good think though that she hasn't picked up any bad habits from her mother," Sai answered.

"Bad habits?" Kii quoted questionably, "I think her only bad habit she ever had was drinking."

"It's gotten worse, Kii," he answered.

Kii sighed, knowing that another thing went on the long list of things that were her fault.

"You shouldn't blame it all on yourself either," Sai said knowing what she was thinking.

"I don't see why not," Kii answered casually.

"Well, it isn't," Sai stated, "If it was anyone's faults then it would be both of yours not just you," he explained.

Kii didn't say anything.

"Come with me," he instructed heading to he door.

Kii shook her head and followed Sai.

Sai lead her to the waterfall in Kat's past but then hid in a bush.

"Look," he said pointing to Akai who was staring in the pond. "She's been doing that everyday since you left trying to find ways to get you back."

Kii sighed, "See. It IS my fault."

"No, it's not," he said again. "She never really blamed you for any of it. She blames herself."

Kii stood and walked towards Akai, "Grow up," she said simply.

Akai looked up then looked back down. "Just get out of here."

"Stop blaming yourself for things you know isn't your fault," Kii said, ignoring Akai's demand.

"No," Akai said stubbornly. "This was all of MY fault."

"How?" Kii demanded, "Tell me exactly how!"

"I've should have been around more. Maybe if I didn't turn myself in then Sayo and Sakia might still be alive," she cried. "And then we wouldn't have to have looked for their killers."

"You're wrong," Kii answered, "I know something that you don't. About Sayo and Sakia's killers. They weren't after Sayo and Sakia..."

Akai looked at her confused. "Who then?"

"They were after the Key to the Forbidden World," Kii answered, staring at her reflection in the water, "They were after me. I always had a reason to blame myself. And here you are, blaming yourself for something that has nothing to do with you."

"You're a freaken' Jerk," Akai stated getting up.

"I suppose so," Kii answered.

"This does has something to do with me," she started. "WE are friends. WE have to stick up for each other, and help each other out," she explained.

"Well, you're acting like we're enemies," Kii countered.

"Not enemies. I'm just really mad at you, that's all," Akai said.

"Well THAT'S a nice greeting. Your daughter's nice by the way," Kii added.

"Sorry, about that," Akai said, "You did deserve it though. With all of the times that you knocked me out. And she is, isn't she?" she added.

"Yeah. I hate kids though. But I think I might like this one," Kii answered.

"She hates jerks too, but who knows she might start to like you," Akai laughed.

Kii shrugged, "I won't be heartbroken if she doesn't. Kids have problems with me."

"Everyone seems to have a problem with you," Akai joked. "But I am glad that you're back," she said placing an arm around Kii's shoulder. "Hey, did you get taller?"

"Yep," Kii answered.

"Crap, now I can't pick on you anymore, huh?"

"Damn strait," Kii replied.

"See, Kii, you're not a danger to everyone," Sai said as the two headed back.

"Hello Sai..." Kii started before she sniffed the air, "Your daughter was eavesdropping. Jeez, she's smart; she knows how to get information when she wants it."

"How did you know that I was here?" Rain asked jumping down from a tree.

"Let's just say, never try to outsmart a fox," Kii replied shrugging.

"Yeah, especially Auntie Kii," Akai said with a smile. "Come on, Rain, do you want some ice cream?"

Rain began to jump up and down, "I WANT CAT NIP KIND," she yelled running a head.

"She's just like you," Kii said with a sweat drop.

"Hey, what can I say?" asked Akai. "Want to join us?"

"Sure. I don't see why not," Kii shrugged, "I'll pay for it."

"NO you don't. I'll pay," Akai answered with a devilish grin. "Sai, you coming too?" she asked her husband.

"No, I think that you two should catch up," he replied.

Kii grinned back, "Up to your old tricks, na? Well, I suppose."

"No, why do you say that?" she asked innocently. "Actually I was thinking maybe Rain should be the one to do it. What do you think, Kii?"

Mommy, Auntie Kii, come on, Rain's little voice rang in their heads.

Akai looked at Kii with a smile. "See, she likes you already," she added.

Kii shook her head in an impatient way, and was in front of Rain in three minutes flat.

"Ahh," Rain screamed stopping. "How did you do that?" she asked.

"Running," Kii replied coolly.

"Can you teach me to run that fast, please, Auntie Kii?" Rain said with a sad smile and huge eyes.

"Practice," Kii replied, shrugging, "It took me a few months to get above normal levels."

"Still running like always," Akai said catching up to them.

"Yep," Kii answered

"So, could you help me?" Rain asked.

"Ask you mother," Kii answered.

"Mommy, can Auntie Kii teach me how to run like that?" the little girl asked.

"If she wants too," Akai replied.

Kii raised an eyebrow, "Its not going to be easy."

"I don't care," Rain said bouncing up and down happy.

"All right." She turned to Akai, "You don't mind that she's going to be really, really, really tired after each session?"

"Please do it then," Akai said watching Rain bouncing around.

"Okay," Kii shrugged.

"Yes," Rain answered then hugged Kii. "Thank you, Auntie Kii. Now, let's get some ice cream," she stated heading to the village.

Kii smiled and followed the happy girl.

Akai watched as Rain took Kii's hand and lead her to the village with a smile. Then she too followed along.

Later

Kii came back, smiling with a happy Rain skipping ahead of her; she smiled at Kurama in a greeting.

"I see everything's better now?" he asked.

Kii shrugged, "Wounds of the heart never heal."

"Uncle Kurama, you should have seen Auntie Kii beat some of the guys up because they were yelling at her. It was cool," Rain said licking her ice cream then zoomed past him into the house.

Kii sweat dropped.

"I told you not to tell anyone about that!"

"Sorry," Rain said.

"What happened?" Kurama asked interested in what happened.

"It's okay. Just don't tell your mother," Kii answered.

"Oops," Rain said inching her way from Kii.

"Um... Nothing interesting," Kii reassured Kurama, ignoring Rain's 'oops'.

"Okay," he answered. "Where is Akai?" he asked noticing that she wasn't there.

"I don't know," Kii answered looking around, "She must have went somewhere with Sai, because he's not here either."

"Oh, mommy went to the bar, but she told me not to tell anyone and then daddy went after her," Rain said with a smile.

Kii sweat dropped, "Old habits die hard."

"You're not going to tell her I told you are you, Auntie Kii?"

"No, of course not. A little voice in the back of my head told me," Kii winked at her.

Rain's face lit up and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome," Kii answered, a little taken aback.

"Would you train me now?" she asked.

Kii shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"What are you training her?" Kurama asked.

"To run faster. Could you get these for me..." she whispered what she needed in his ear. (Two ten pound weights)

Kurama looked at her then to Rain. "Are you sure that much?"

"Okay fine. Five," she said stubbornly.

"I'll be right back then," Kurama said going inside.

"Rain. Walk this ring until Kurama gets back," Kii instructed.

"Okay," Rain said following Kii's order with a smile.

Kii smiled, and watched Rain walk.

Kurama came back a few minutes later with two five pound weights in his hands.

"Okay, good job. Come here Rain," Kii called. "Thanks Kurama," she added.

Rain came running over.

"What are those?" she asked looking at the weights.

Kii grinned, "Save your energy. Now let me see your leg. Weights," Kii replied, strapping one of the weights to her leg, and then doing the same to the next leg.

"They're heavy," Rain complained trying to lift her leg but couldn't.

Kii frowned, "Okay then. Kurama, could you go get two pound weights?"

Kii unstrapped the weights and set them aside.

"Sure," he said going back in.

He came back with two more weights and handed them to Kii.

"Thank you," Kii said, taking the weights, and strapping them to Rain's legs. "Can you move them now?"

Rain tried again with a bit less difficulty and lifted her leg a little. Rain smiled to Kii and nodded.

"Okay good. Basically, wear those around everywhere until you get used to them. Then I'll make you do laps," Kii said.

"Even to bed?" questioned Rain not liking the sound of it.

"No. You can take them off to sleep. I had to do the same, only I started out with ten pound weights. But then again, I was a bit older than you," Kii said, thinking.

"Good," Rain said slowly making her way back to the house.

Kii followed her, "When you become fast in weights, your speed without the weights will be double," Kii smiled reassuringly.

"Okay," Rain smiled trying to run now. Thank you," she added.

"I wouldn't try running just yet," Kii advised, "And you're welcome."

"She's really taking a liking to you," Kurama said smiling. "More then any of us, when she first met us," he added.

"I'm surprised. Usually kids hate me at first...and long after." She smiled sheepishly.

"She's different though," Kurama answered. "And I'm shocked that you're taking good care of her, so far."

"What's THAT supposed to mean!" Kii asked, offended.

"Nothing just that I don't picture you a kid type of person," Kurama replied.

"I missed you, Kurama," Kii said suddenly, avoiding his previous comment.

"I've missed you too," he answered.

Kii smiled.

Kurama looked at Kii then lowered his head to hers and gave her a kiss on the lips. Kii looked a little surprised.

"Sorry," Kurama said after breaking the kiss.

"No its okay," Kii said, placing her head against his chest.

"Eewww," Rain said after seeing them kiss.

"I think we should get your mother, don't you think, Rain?" Kii asked.

"Okay," Rain replied.

"Hey, Kii," Kurama said before she started to leave.

"Yeah?" Kii asked, turning towards him.

"I love you," he said.

Kii seemed taken aback, but recovered, and answered, "I love you too."

"Let's go," Rain said pulling on Kii's arm for her to get going.

"Huh? Oh. Coming, coming," Kii said, waving bye to Kurama and following Rain.

"I know which bar she's at," Rain said leading the way.

It began to rain, and Kii sighed, "Aww. It's raining."

Kii: The rain got heavier and heavier as the time went by, Rain and Kii were soaked.

The weight on Rain's legs were getting heavier with every drop.

"Here, let me take those off," Kii said, bending down to unstrap them.

"Auntie Kii, did you hear that?" Rain said going still.

Kii paused and listened, "Yeah. Stay close."

"What's happening?" Rain asked hiding behind Kii's legs.

Kii was in her hand-to-hand combat position, listening carefully.

A chuckle echoed around them.

Kii remained silent.

Then suddenly she said, "What do you want?"

"Ah, her," a demon said stepping out pointing to the scared child behind her leg.

"You can't have her," Kii responded.

"We'll see about that," he said signaling the others to attack.

Kii, unable to manipulate flames in the rain, was stuck fighting with hand-to-hand combat. "Run! Rain, Run!" Kii shouted.

Rain did what she was told and ran as fast as her legs could take her. "Ahhhhhhhh," she cried as a demon jumped out in front of her.

"Rain!" Kii cried out in an alarm.

"See, I knew we would be taking her," the demon said knocking Rain out and picked her up.

Kii tried to run to Rain's rescue, but the demons blocked her path.

"Bye!" a demon nearby said, as they all disappeared. "By the way," he added. "Tell Akai Noraneko, this isn't over," he chuckled.

Kii suddenly was all alone, in the rain, soaked, dreading what she had to tell the others. Uncertainly, she turned towards the direction they had come from.

"What's the matter Kii?" Kurama asked as she entered soaked.

"Where's Rain?" Akai asked not seeing her daughter.

"Rain's gone," Kii answered, not looking him in the eye.

"Is this some cruel joke to get back at me for earlier? Because this isn't funny Kii," Akai snapped.

Kii shook her head, and her eyes still were still staring at the floor.

"How did it happen? And who?" Akai asked shocked and getting angrier.

"I don't know. It began to rain... so... I couldn't... They said, "Tell Akai Noraneko this isn't over," Kii quoted, not looking anybody in the eye.

"Where were you two going?" Akai asked.

"Rain was taking me to get you... Wait," Kii sighed, "You weren't at the bar were you?"

"No, I was here the whole time," Akai answered as she figured out what happened. "I know what was going on here," Akai said softly. "The demon also has the power to manipulate people. He must have done that to Rain."

Kii sighed.

"Do you at least know where they went?" Akai asked.

"Someone out-smarted a fox. And they will regret it too. Not at all," Kii responded. "I know how to get Rain back," Kii said slowly, as if she didn't like her own idea.

"What is it?" questioned Akai.

Kii ignored her, "I'll be back. Kurama, could you come along? I can't use flames in the rain," she explained.

"Sure," Kurama nodded.

"Arigatou. We'll be back. Stay here and don't do anything hasty," Kii said, heading out the door.

"It's okay. Kii's just trying to fix her mistakes, like always. You should let her," Sai told Akai.

Akai didn't answer, her own thoughts racing.

Kii knocked on a door, shivering from the rain. She looked worried about something -other than Rain- Kurama noticed.

"Coming!" a female voice snapped.

There was quick footsteps and then the door was opened to reveal a beautiful girl with blue hair and green eyes. She wore a white dress, with snowflakes hanging from the hem.

"Sorry," Kii apologized, "But I need your help."

The girl looked at Kii coldly, and growled, "You're wasting your time."

The girl tried to shut the door, but Kii stopped it, "Please? You still owe me," she added.

The girl growled and said, "Hang on a moment." She closed the door and left Kurama and Kii out in the rain.

Kii nodded reassuringly to Kurama, "Don't do anything violent, even if she does. I'll tell you when I'm truly in danger."

"Truly?" he questioned.

Kii only nodded and the girl opened the door, "Come on in," she said like she rather have them dead.

Kii smiled at Kurama and walked through the door.

A little girl greeted them warmly, "Welcome back, Kii-san."

"Hi Tsume," Kii answered, smiling down at her.

The little girl, called Tsume, grinned.

"Tsume. Go upstairs and play with the animals," the girl said sharply.

Tsume obeyed, although not eagerly.

"Sorry to come out of nowhere like this," Kii began, "But Nela... I need some help."

The girl, Nela, as Kii called her, glared.

Kii took this as a signal to continue, "You see... there's this little girl named Rain. She was kidnapped. And I was wondering if you could help us."

"No," Nela said simply.

"But... Please!" Kii grabbed Nela's arm as she tried to turn around.

Nela's fist swung around and hit Kii in the face.

Kii had a bruise on her cheek now, but she forced herself to stay calm and not hit her back, "Nela, you owe me."

"Kii, are you all right?" Kurama asked.

Kii nodded.

Nela bit her lip, a sign that she was thinking.

"If I do this for you, will we be even?"

"Yes," Kii answered.

Nela seemed to be a bit frustrated. "Fine. I'll have her back soon."

"Thanks," Kii said heading towards the door with Kurama at her heels, "Nela, I'm leaving everything to you. Don't let me down." With that said, she left.


	18. Evil One

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 18: Evil One**

Little Rain began to stir around.

"Where am I? What happened?" she asked looking around.

"You're here," a female demon that looked like Akai said, coming out of the shadowy doorway.

"Mommy?" Rain questioned running up to her then she stopped. "You're not her," she said backing up.

"You're a smart little girl," she said smirking at Rain's quick reaction.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered.

"I'm your dear mommy's sister," she smiled evilly and approached Rain.

"My mommy doesn't have a sister," Rain said backing up farther and hit the wall.

"Of course she does. She just never talks about me...because I'm her evil half, Nekura," she placed one fingernail on Rain's cheek, making a small cut that bled.

Rain placed her hand on her cheek and forced herself not to cry. "Leave me alone," she said.

Mommy? Rain asked trying to get through but only managed to get static and a headache.

Nekura smirked, "Stay here and be good. I have some pests to get rid of." She disappeared, locking the door behind her.

Rain sank down to the ground and brought her knees to her chest, then cried.

Meanwhile

Kii and Kurama arrived back at the house, still soaked from the rain and Kii cursed lightly under her breath at the rain.

Akai looked at then and held in a chuckle. "What happened?"

"You should be grateful," Kii snapped.

"Why?" hissed Akai.

"Because I have the very best getting Rain back, and I know she can get her back. Now, I want to dry off before I go help," Kii said, trying to work her way around Akai.

Akai stood still not moving and glared at Kii.

"I'm not telling you who she is," Kii hissed.

"My daughter is in the hands of Nekura. No one but me can get her back," Akai stated stepping a side. "And yeah I am saying don't help."

Kii glared at her, "I can do what I want."

"Not if she has a say in it," Akai answered back turning from Kii and began to leave. "Don't come, or I WILL personally kill you myself. Don't think that I won't."

Kii's anger got over the edge, her eyes turned red.

Her voice came out in an emotionless voice, "I'll kill you."

"Kii?" Kurama asked cautiously.

Kii's eyes blinked back to the sapphire, to the red, and back to the sapphire again.

She suddenly looked frightened, shoved Akai out of the way and rushed to her room.

"Her eyes..." Akai muttered.

'_There's something similar about the way she was a few minutes ago... with the time she killed her father... Her eyes... they changed. Red eyes...'_ Akai thought.

When Kii came back out, her hands were shaking.

"Kii, what's the matter?" Kurama asked seeing her hands.

"Nothing," Kii lied, hiding her hands behind her back.

Akai knew something wasn't right and tried to dig into Kii's head but some how there was a block that even Kii didn't know about.

"You're hiding something I know it," Akai said staring at Kii trying to read her expression.

Kii forced her expression to be emotionless, and the shaking stopped, "I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied again.

"Your eyes they changed, and your voice wasn't the same either," Akai stated. "Something happened. There's even a block in your mind too that I can't break. What's going on?"

"Nothing that you need to know about!" Kii snapped angrily.

Akai studied Kii again then gave up. "Fine, I tried to help you out, but I guess you don't need it. I'm going to get Rain back."

Kii said nothing and opened the door, running out into the rain.

"Where are you going?" Akai called after Kii.

"Somebody owes me something, and I'm making sure she does what she's supposed to!" Kii called back.

Akai sighed and turned around. "I'll be back," she said to the others, "Hopefully," she said under her breath.

Kii hid behind a tree and grabbed Akai's arm as soon as Akai came near.

"What the freakin' heck?" Akai said.

"You want Rain back right?" Kii asked, trying not to be angry.

"Is this a trick question?" questioned Akai.

Kii rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I want my daughter back, and that's what I'm going to do right now," Akai said heading off again.

Kii grabbed her arm again, "Hang on a few minutes. Someone really, really important is coming to help. Whether you like it or not, you know you can't do it on your own."

"Yes, I can do it; at least I can do more then what you can. You don't know about Nekura. I do," Akai said then looked at Kii and saw that she really wanted to help. "Fine, if you think it would work. I'll wait."

Kii nodded, and forced down a shadowy, restless threat.

"So, who is this person?" Akai asked.

Kii stiffened and didn't answer.

"Come on, you're not going to tell me?"

A beautiful girl started walking by their hiding place, "Why? She can introduce herself," Kii answered, grabbing the girl's arm, and pulling her over.

The girl whipped out a dagger and had at Kii's throat in a second.

"Hey! No need for unnecessary violence, Nela," Kii said, removing the dagger from her throat.

"Oh. It's you," Nela stated in a tone that said she wasn't happy to see her.

"This is the person?" Akai asked looking at the girl not very impressed.

"I know what you're thinking. But believe me, she's more than you think," Kii answered, eyeing Nela suspiciously as if she didn't quite trust her.

"Let's get this over with. I have people to kill, places to rob, things to do," Nela hissed.

Akai glared at Nela. "You don't have to do this you know," she growled back.

"Nela!" Kii cried out in alarm, grabbing Nela's shoulders and keeping her away from Akai, "This isn't a time for a fight!"

"You're lucky you have such a good friend," Nela hissed.

"Nela. Stop it. Do your job," Kii snapped.

"I don't need her to protect me from you," answered Akai. "YOU might need her to protect you from me though," she added.

"Shut up, Akai!" Kii snapped again.

Nela turned her gaze to Kii, "I have the information you wanted, plus the safest route in, and the place where Rain is being kept."

"I could have told you all that you needed to know, Kii," Akai stated.

Kii shrugged and turned to Nela, "You're coming with me. That's the deal, remember?"

"Yeah," Nela replied, rolling her eyes and whispering something in Kii's ear.

Kii suddenly saw something red.

"Hey someone's here..." Kii hissed quietly.

Akai turned to where Kii was looking.

Kii took Nela's dagger, receiving a glare from Nela, and in one quick movement, she located the person's energy, and placed the dagger around the person's neck.

Kurama stood still, feeling the cold metal of a dagger being pressed up against his neck.

"Oh. Kurama. It's you," Kii said in surprise, taking away the dagger.

"That was a nice greeting," he said rubbing his neck.

"Gomen," Kii answered with a sweat drop.

"Hey, that's the redhead who was with you," Nela stated.

"Um... not to interrupt anything, but I'm going on ahead," Akai said.

"Okay. But meet us. Nela, you go separate to, perhaps if we're lucky, one of us will distract them," Kii instructed.

"Yeah, yeah," Akai answered off handedly.

Kii sensed everyone's restlessness, and said, "Okay. Go now already."

"Oh and Kii, connect if any thing happens," Akai said over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Kii answered casually.

Everyone split up and headed towards their destination.

With Kii

Kii entered the building easily, without flaw.

_'Perfect,' _Nekura thought to herself watching Kii enter.

Kii looked around suspiciously, thinking _'This is too easy.'_

'_That's what you think,'_ Nekura answered Kii's thought to herself.

'_What the hell!'_

Nekura watched with a grin as Kii look around.

Kii swore under her breath, "I know you're watching me."

'_Very good, kitsune. You know that I'm watching you. But you have to be thinking why I'm not attacking,'_ Nekura thought to herself with a smile.

Kii let out another string of curses.

"Come out and fight dammit," Kii hissed.

The room faded away and a shadowy clearing appeared.

Out of the shadows a giant silver fox came towards Kii, stopping a few yards away, hissing.

Kii backed away, her palms feeling cold and clammy.

In front of the fox, two figures where there, but Kii couldn't see them clearly. She took a few steps forward cautiously.

The fox growled and Kii jumped back.

The clearing was lit suddenly, and below the fox, there was Akai, her nails digging into Kurama's neck. All Kii could do was look on helplessly as Akai sliced Kurama's neck.

Kii screamed, and her eyes began to turn red again.

Akai then turned and faced Kii with a sinister grin and licked the blood off of her nails.

Kii's eyes flickered back to sapphire, and Kii backed away as the fox began to approach her.

"I hoped that you like that little show, because you are next," Akai stated walking towards Kii.

Kii's body was numb with fear as she tried to scramble backwards, tripped, and fell to the ground on her ass. She continued to scramble backwards, not bothering to get up, her eyes focused on the cause of her fear.

"Ahh, scared?" Akai asked. "Not going to answer. Kat got your tongue," she laughed.

Kii's eyes began to flash, from red to sapphire to red again.

Akai continued to laugh as she walked closer to Kii and flexing her fingers.

Kii stood, her eyes were the color of blood, and her voice was emotionless, "The world is full of fears. But when the fears become overwhelming, I appear."

"What are you going to do about fear?" Akai asked.

"Kill it," she replied, her voice was almost like she was brainwashed.

"Try," Akai stated disappearing only to show Kii Kurama's body slowly rising to his feet.

Kii paid no attention, to Kurama, her focus on Akai.

"Ahh, don't look for me. I'll pay attention to that demon over there. This is one of your fears isn't it? Seeing him die?" Akai asked behind Kii. "So, kill it then."

Kii swung around and sliced the Akai's neck.

Akai stumbled back a bit, touched her neck, and felt the blood. An evil laughed emitted from her.

"Do you think that I'll die that easily?"

The illusion faded away, as Kii collapsed to her knees. The fake Kurama had struck her from behind.

"I told you, you should have paid attention to him," Nekura told her before she fell unconscious. "Now, Kurone, take her to where the girl is," Nekura instructed one of her demons. "Now, the others," she said with a smile.

With Akai

Akai slowly walked into the building knowing that something had happened to the others but not what.

"Nekura, come out, now. I know that you are here so there is no point in hiding from me," Akai said looking around.

Nekura came out of the dark and smile.

"Ahh, nice to see you, sister," Nekura replied.

"Well, not here. Now, give me back my daughter," Akai threatened glaring at Nekura.

Akai glared at Nekura as her tail swayed back and forth.

Nekura sat down in a chair, watching her sister, amusement on her face.

"Where is everyone?" Akai asked angrily.

Nekura was silent for awhile, a wicked smile on her face.

"Nekura, I'm serious. Where is everyone?" Akai asked again this time growling.

Nekura seemed to be thinking for a moment, "You'll find out soon enough..." she said, as small trickles of blood began to fall from the ceiling.

Akai looked up and was in horror. Kii and the others were hanging from the ceiling only by their wrists.

"KII," she called.

Kii began to stir, the pain in her wrists and Akai's voice breaking through her sleep, "Who is it?" she asked groggily, not opening her eyes.

"It's me, Kii. What happened?" Akai answered before snapping her head back to Nekura. "What did you do to them?"

Kii awoke fully, and stared down at the two girls below.

Nekura smirked wickedly, "Nothing of interest to you."

"Nekura, you have gone too far this time. Bring them down now and give me back my daughter, too, or I WILL kill you this time," Akai hissed.

Kii grabbed the ropes with her hands and flipped up so that her feet were touching the ceiling. This position relieved some of the pain in her wrists and gave her time to figure out how to get out.

"Kii, how are you doing up there?" Akai asked still looking at Nekura but heard Kii move around.

"Just fine!" Kii called down, looking around to see who was also up there with her. There was Nela, Kurama, and Rain.

"Good, just hang around a bit longer. I'll figure out a way to get you guys down," Akai replied back. "Sorry about the pun," she added.

Kii shrugged and then shrieked a bit as the ropes around her hands tightened.

"What's wrong?" Akai asked looking up. "Let me guess," she added. "Nekura, what a clever demon, using tightening ropes. Nice touch."

Blood trickled from Kii's wrists as the rope dug into her skin.

"Kii, don't move around much or think about trying to break free. The ropes will just dig deeper," Akai warned Kii.

"Yeah," Kii called down and flames erupted from above, and Kii fell unsteadily to the ground.

"You okay?" Akai asked giving her a hand up.

"Yeah," Kii answered with a week smile. There was gashes on each of her wrists were the ropes had dug in, "Aww. These are gonna leave scars," Kii complained.

"Oww," Akai said looking at them. "Would you mind trying and get the others down, while I deal with my sister?" she asked glaring at Nekura.

"Oh hey. There's a second person here-..." She stopped short and stared at Nekura.

"Just please, get the others," Akai said trying to avoid a long explanation.

"I don't think so," Nekura said snapping her fingers and the others disappeared.

"This is stupid. Do you think I'd seriously leave them up there without planting something on somebody so I could find them if I lost them?" Kii questioned.

"But do you think that I couldn't read your mind and find that out?" Nekura replied with a grin. "I knew about that this whole time that's why it won't work," she added.

"And how do you think that I've survived this long against people like you? Its one of my better traits to be able to make barriers unbreakable even by the most powerful physics," Kii said calmly.

"Don't underestimate her, Kii," Akai said to her. "She's much more then a physic, believe me. She's even part of me. She knows your weakness and everything that I know and vice versa."

Kii laughed.

"You find that amusing?" Nekura replied with a smirk.

"I find third raters like you amusing," Kii answered.

"Bad move," Akai whispered watching Nekura get angry.

Kii smiled, everything was going her way. She just needed to push it a bit farther.

"Leave her out of this, Nekura. Your fight is with me," Akai said stepping in front of Kii. "Kii, find the others and don't argue," Akai told Kii.

"Baaka. Third raters like you shouldn't challenge us," Kii said, trying to push Nekura to her limit, and ignoring Akai.

"I never was challenging you. I was challenging her," Nekura said pointing to Akai. "But if you call me third rate again then you are going to die," she added angrily.

"I'm only telling the truth, after all, my father told me not to lie," Kii answered.

Nekura glared at Kii as her tail swayed behind her. "Fine. Your funeral," she hissed disappearing.

"Kii, she's much more powerful then I am," Akai warned.

Kii smirked "Oh and Akai tell Kurama I'm sorry."

When Nekura appeared, throwing punches, Kii dodged every single one.

Nekura appeared behind Akai and made her disappear with her too.

"Now, who is who?" one of them asked as they both appeared.

Kii smiled and said one simple thing, "Nekura, I don't have time for your stupid games. Rain has lost a lot of blood, and this isn't funny."

Oh, but I think that it is, she answered in Kii's head.

"You!" Kii shouted, punching Nekura in the face.

"Wrong one," the real Nekura said behind Kii. "But nice try."

Kii smirked and spun, flinging her leg up to kick Nekura in the head. Nekura blocked and punched Kii in the chest.

Kii didn't seem very fazed and gave a nice hard kick in the leg.

"Nekura leave her out of this please," Akai pleaded. "Fight me instead. You did want to fight me," she added.

Nekura took Kii's wrist and squeezed very hard.

"Why?-" Kii's sentence was cut off as she shrieked.

"KII," Akai yelled before attacking her sister.

"Damn you..." Kii swore.

"Tisk, tisk, you should know better then that," Nekura replied as Akai came close to her.

The next thing that Akai realized was that she was paralyzed and the desire for blood was gone, and Kat was back.

"How?" Kat asked shocked.

Nekura just laughed.

Flame erupted behind Nekura.

"Flames, I see," Nekura said turning around. "How original," she added boredly.

Kii disappeared for a few moments, as she hid high up, looking down at the two sisters.

"Too scared to fight anymore?" Nekura asked looking directly at Kii's hid away. "Don't forget I can read your mind, no matter what."

Kii smiled, holding a arrow in her mouth, making sure there's a barrier around her true plan.

Nekura looked back at her sister. "So, do you like what I can do?" she asked her ignoring Kii for the moment.

"I can still beat you. Even IF you turn me back," Kat answered with a snicker.

Kii took out her bow and positioned it properly; taking out the arrow from her mouth and placing it in front of the string and pulling it back.

"Well, are you sure about that?" Nekura asked Kat before disappearing.

Kat smiled. "You seem to forget that you and I are connected," Kat said before kicking to her left knocking Nekura back a bit.

Kii aimed and hit Nekura in the chest. Nekura cried out in pain and staggered back a little. She looked down at the arrow, pulled it out, and then threw it to the ground.

"You haven't killed me yet," she said ignoring the pain.

Kii quickly readied another arrow, staring intently down at the battle below.

Kat looked at her sister and a ping of sadness washed quickly through her. "Kii, don't," she said blocking Kii's view.

Kii pulled back the arrow and hid from anyone's view, listening intently. Kii's face showed irritation.

"You can't kill her," Kat said plainly. "If you do, you WILL have to go through me," she added.

Kii swore lightly at the naivety of Kat.

"Just get the others out of here, and don't come back," Kat instructed.

Kii didn't move.

"Are you listening?"

Kii shook her head and wondered how she was going to explain this one. She slipped quietly without anyone noticing, and went straight to the others.

Others

Kurama was the second to start to stir around. They were all still hanging from their wrists.

"What is going on?" he muttered before the door opened.

Kii opened the door quietly, a sharp arrow in her hand. She first headed to Rain, and sliced the ropes that held her. Kii caught Rain and set her down on the floor, and started towards Kurama.

"Kii, you're not dead," he cried looking at her.

"Kurama, you're awake," Kii said in surprise.

"So, Akai really didn't kill you?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kii asked, cutting the ropes.

"I saw Akai kill you then everything went black," he explained rubbing his wrists gently after the ropes were gone.

Kii shrugged, "Nekura cast an illusion on you as well."

"Who?"

"Long story, no time," Kii responded, cutting Nela's ropes as well.

"Where is Akai, anyways?" he asked picking Rain up.

Kii was silent as she picked up Nela.

"Kii, what aren't you telling me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"She wanted to stay. I had to let her," Kii responded, looking away from Kurama.

"That doesn't make sense," he said back.

"What doesn't!" Kii snapped.

"You going along with what she said. Just you actually listened to her," he answered. "Plus why would she leave Rain?"

Kii didn't answer.

Kurama started to leave after he placed Rain on the ground, gently.

"Watch her," he instructed.

Kii looked hesitant, but nodded.

Kurama walked to where he sensed Kat and Nekura.

"Kurama!" Kat exclaimed turning to see him. "I told Kii to leave with you guys and not come back. What are you doing here?" she asked getting mad.

Back with Kii

A little while after Kurama had left, Kii approached Rain.

Rain was still unconscious.

The little girl looked extremely pale, her wrists were just as cut up as Kii's- probably worse. Rain slowly began to move her fingers and her eyes moved under her eyelids. Kii bent down next to the little girl, and checked her pulse. It was faint. Rain eyes open a little from Kii's touch and gave a weak smile.

Kii smiled back sadly and shook her head bitterly at the cuts on her wrists. _'She's lost a lot of blood... she could die...' _she thought.

"Auntie Kii, what's going on?" the little girl asked weakly.

"It'll be okay," Kii reassured her.

"Okay," the girl answered quietly looking at Kii with a smile then closed her eyes again.

Kii frowned and stared at the small bloody wrists. She placed her hands above each, and a blue orb appeared below each hand. The wounds began to heal slowly.

'_Now about the blood...'_ Kii winced, and took out a small needle like syringe. She placed it in one of her large veins, taking out dark blood. "I hope your blood type is capable with mine," Kii said aloud, inserting the syringe into one of Rain's veins, and pushing it down. She did this twice, hoping that Rain had received enough blood.

The color in Rain's face began to come back, but the little girl stayed asleep.

Kii sat down, she was getting dizzy because of all the blood she lost- not just the blood she gave to Rain, but also the blood that had seeped out because of the ropes. Kii looked down at her wrists and saw that they were still bleeding. She winced.

She looked over across the room to see two eyes watching her. They were Nela's. "You shouldn't have done that," Nela said.

Kii smiled sadly and replied, "What would you have done?"

Nela said bluntly, "I would have left her to die."

"Or would you?" Kii asked.

Nela looked like she was about to say something, then she bit her lip and said nothing. Nela watched as Kii blacked out.

Kurama came back to the room, a bit confused and pale. He looked around and saw both Rain and Kii out cold but no sign of Nela around.

Rain began to stir.

"Rain!" Kurama rushed to Rain, sitting on his knees, "Are you all right?"

"Uncle Kurama?" she asked opening her eyes. "My wrists hurts, and I'm not feeling good," Rain answered placing her head on his lap.

"What happened to Kii?" he asked.

"Auntie Kii?" she asked, "I don't remember," she replied.

Kurama looked at Kii, "She seems to have lost quite a bit of blood. We need to get you and her out of here..."

"Where's mommy?"

Kurama looked a bit uncomfortable and responded, "She'll come home later."

"Okay. I'm going to go back to sleep," Rain said tiredly before closing her eyes yet again.

Kurama sighed, and picked up Kii as well, and headed out. He cared the two back to the house.


	19. The Week Gone By

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 19: The Weeks Gone By**

Kat walked into the house confused. Kii jumped up, as did Sai and Kurama. Rain ran over to her mother and hugged her.

Kii narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"What is everyone's problem?" Kat asked looking at Kii.

Kii didn't answer, and instead left.

"You've been gone for weeks," Sai said quietly.

Kat looked at him like he was an alien. "No, I haven't we just rescued Rain," she replied.

"No. We rescued Rain a long time ago," Kurama answered.

"No, I remember Kii went to get you and the others and I fought my sister and won," Kat explained.

"That's not what happened. The day we left was November 10. It's now December 23," Sai insisted.

"Its true, Mommy," Rain said.

"WHAT?" Kat asked as her eyes grew. "That can't be. How can I not remember..." before she finished her sentence she knew what happened or an idea. "Nekura."

Kurama left in search of Kii, and left the family alone

Yusuke came walking in the house. He spotted Kat and looked down.

"Yusuke, what's wrong?" Kat asked.

"Nothing nothing," he assured her, and looked at Sai, "Hey it's almost Christmas right? Shouldn't we start decorating?"

Kat didn't believe him and searched his mind and gasped.

"I think it's important to mention that Kii became a detective after you left..." Sai said quietly.

Kat looked at him and tears formed. "So, she knows about me?" she asked.

"Yes. We all do," Yusuke answered.

Kat started to cry then disappeared into her room.

Sai sighed, "Rain, go ask Auntie Kii to go get a tree."

"Okay, daddy," Rain said happily and skipped to Kii's room and knocked.

"Who is it?" Kii's voice asked.

"It's me, Auntie Kii. Can I come in?"

"Sure," Kii answered. Kii was sitting on her desk chair with her knees folded up against her chest and Kurama was standing between the desk and the bed.

Rain came bouncing in. "Daddy, told me to have to get a tree."

Kii gave her a fake smile, "Really? Want to come along to pick it out?"

"Can I really?" Rain asked bouncing around.

"Yes," Kii answered, letting her feet slide to the floor and standing up.

Rain stopped for a second and looked at Kii. "What is the tree for?"

"Hmm... you don't know about Christmas?" Kii asked.

"Not really," Rain replied.

"Well it's a time when everyone gets gifts for others, and you decorate a tree. My father told me that it was to celebrate the birthday of Jesus, the son of God," Kii answered.

"Oh, what kind of gifts?"

"Oh lots of things," Kii answered, "Mostly things you think that the person would like."

Rain thought for a moment. "I didn't get anybody anything."

Kii grinned, "It looks like I need to take you shopping as well."

"Really?" Rain asked. "I need to get money though or I can trick," she added getting her mothers grin.

"I'll pay for it," Kii said quickly.

"Ahh, ruin my fun," Rain muttered.

"I have shopping to do myself. Kurama, do you want to go along as well?" Kii asked.

"No, that's okay. You two girls can go. Maybe you should ask Kat to join you," he suggested looking at Kii.

"Okay then," Kii answered, ignoring his suggestion to bring Kat along.

"Can mommy come?" Rain asked.

"Okay," Kii said, chasing Rain out of the room.

"Where are you two going?" Kat asked poking her out of her door.

"Shopping," Kii responded, "Hurry up Rain," she said to Rain, who was gathering her winter clothes.

"I'm coming," Kat announced.

"Why?" Kii asked.

"I want to make sure Rain is going to be safe around all of the demons there," Kat answered.

"She's been safe with us for all the weeks that you were gone. What makes you think that will change!" Kii snapped.

Kat opened her mouth to say something but closed it quickly. "Fine, I'll stay here," she replied going back to her room.

Kii stared angrily at the door.

"Auntie Kii, let's go," Rain said pulling on her sleeve.

"All right," Kii said, her expression softening, and she headed out the door.

"Can we race? I want to see if I can beat you now," Rain said after they were outside.

Kii smiled, "I'll win."

"No, you won't," Rain said already starting to run to the tree.

Kii started off easily catching up with Rain.

"Hey!" Rain exclaimed as she got to the tree two seconds after Kii.

Kii smiled at her, and answered, "I told you that I would win." Kii wasn't even out of breath, to Rain's dismay.

Rain glared at her before heading to the town.

Kii followed, her hands behind her head, "Who do you want to buy for first?"

"Um..." Rain thought "Mommy and Daddy," she said.

"Okay. So what do you want to get your mom?" Kii asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Rain questioned looking around the shops.

"Well... what about a glass figurine or a nice dress-up kimono?" Kii suggested.

"I don't think mommy would ware a kimono," Rain said before seeing a boy that she had met before in town. "I want to buy a Christmas present for him," she said to Kii.

"Who?" Kii asked, turning from a shop's window to Rain.

"Him." She pointed. "Isn't he kawaii?" she asked dreamily.

Kii looked to where she was pointing and saw the cutest little boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Yasuno," Rain replied.

"That's an adorable name. What do you want to get for him?" Kii asked.

"I don't know yet," Rain said, blushing a bit.

"Do you want to go talk to him then?" Kii inquired.

"No," Rain said quickly.

"Why not?" Kii questioned, surprised.

"Because I don't know what to say."

"That's okay. I'll take care of it," Kii said winking.

"No, don't," Rain said trying to stop Kii by grabbing her arm.

"Why not? I was just going to invite him to shop with us," Kii said.

"Because..." Rain started the let go of Kii's arm.

"What are you so worried about? He'll never know you like him until you pay attention to him," Kii said, putting her hands on her hips.

"He wouldn't want to join us," Rain answered.

"You'll never know until you ask," Kii responded, pulling Rain along by the arm towards Yasuno.

Rain looked at Yasuno blushing.

"Yasuno, right?" Kii asked cheerfully.

"Yes," he replied. "How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Her." Kii motioned to Rain, "We were wondering if you would like to come shopping with us."

Rain's face got redder.

"You're Rain, aren't you?" he asked.

Rain nodded, still blushing.

"Okay," he replied.

Kii smiled and winked down at Rain.

A few Hours Later

Kii and Rain came back to the house, laughing and carrying bags of different things.

"That was really fun, Auntie Kii, thanks," Rain said running to her room to drop her bags off.

"You're welcome!" Kii said smiling and swatting Yusuke who was trying to look into the bags, hoping to catch a glimpse of what she had gotten him.

"Just a hint?" he asked.

"No," Kii said firmly, "You can wait until tomorrow evening."

"I see you two had fun," Kat said walking out of her room.

"Yes we did," Kii answered, "Kurama, Sai, the tree is outside in the yard. Rain and I are going to go wrap the presents."

Kii said that just a few minutes before Rain came running out of her room saying, "Everyone! It's snowing! Yuki! Yuki!"

Everyone went to the window and look outside.

Kii smiled, and said, "We're gonna have a white Christmas. Rain, you and everyone else can go play. I'll wrap all the presents."

"Okay," she said cheerfully. "Mommy, can I go see if Yasuno want to play?"

"Go ahead," Kii answered for Kat.

Kat shot Kii a glare not like the fact that Kii is acting like Rain is her daughter.

Kii rolled her eyes.

Rain ran out of the house happily.

"Wait Rain! Take your mother with you!" Kii instructed.

"Okay, come on," Rain said standing at the door way.

Kii smiled and headed to wrap all the presents.

"I'll be right there," Kat replied before looking at Kii strangely.

You are going to tell me what's going on, Kat told Kii holding Rain's hand and walking out.

What are you talking about?

I'm talking about what's going on with you, Kat replied.

I've been taking care of Rain ever since you left, but she's your daughter. I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you.

I'm not talking about that. You're becoming distant since Sayo and Sakia died. What happened?

What are you talking about?

Just what I said. But forget about it then, Kat said cutting the line.

Kii rolled her eyes and wrapped the presents, ignoring the bag which contained what Rain had bought for her.

By the time Kat and Rain were back with Yasuno, Kii had put all the presents under the tree and was having a snowball fight with Yusuke.

Kii threw a snowball directly into Yusuke's face.

Yusuke stood stunned for a few minutes before chucking a snowball at Kii who barely dodged and threw another one at Yusuke.

Rain watched laughing before picking up a snowball and threw it at Kii. Kii smiled and lightly threw a snowball at Rain. Rain then threw one hard at Yusuke.

Yusuke stood stunned at the power behind the snowball, and then chucked more at both Kii and Rain.

Kii dodged all the snowballs, came up behind Yusuke, and threw one at the center of his back. Rain also dodged and chucked on at his chest.

"Hey! We don't want anyone getting hurt before Christmas," Kurama said reasonably, before Kii threw a snowball at Kurama and hit him in the chest.

"No one's going to get hurt," Rain said chucking another snowball to Yusuke.

"Yeah. Join the fun," Kii said grinning, as Yasuno joined the snowball fight.

As the others were having the snowball war, Kii and Rain against the others, Kat quietly slipped away.

About a half hour later, everyone trudged into the house, and Kii went into the kitchen and came out with hot cocoa fro everyone.

"I can't wait until tomorrow," Rain said sipping her cocoa.

"It'll be fun," Kii said with a smile.

"And we did win," Rain added glaring at Yusuke.

"Yes we did," Kii agreed.

"Yeah, you cheated was more like it," he muttered to himself.

"What was that, Detective?" Kii asked sharply.

"Nothing," he said remembering then that she could hear him.

"I thought so," Kii answered.

"Has anyone seen Kat?" Kurama asked.

"No..." Kii answered, looking around.

"Oh, I think I saw her leave a while ago," Yasuno said.

Kii shrugged and said, "She'll be back."

Next Day

"I'm not cooking," Kii stated, "I suck at cooking. Kat, you cook."

"Ahh, why do I have to always cook?" Kat complained.

"Because you don't want to taste my cooking," Kii replied.

Kat glared at Kii, snatched the pan out of Kii's hand, and started to cook.

"Jerk," she muttered cracking an egg.

Kii smiled and slipped into the living room, "Rain! Help me carry all the presents out and set them underneath the tree please," Kii requested.

"Okay," Rain said happily grabbing the presents she got.

Kii smiled and grabbed a pile and helped move them to the tree.

Later that day

"Kii?" Kat asked looking over at the kitsune.

"Yeah?" Kii asked, setting up the last of the decorations.

"So, what's up with you and Kurama?" Kat questioned placing a small present under the tree.

"What do you mean?" Kii asked, lighting the candles with her powers

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about," Kat replied.

"No, I don't," Kii insisted, standing on a chair to put some mistletoe up.

"I guess I have to spell it out for you," she sighed. "Are. You. Two. Dating?"

Kii blushed, "I don't know."

"Have you told him that you love him?" Kat asked smiling. "I know that you do. You don't have to be psychic to figure that out."

"Yeah..." Kii replied.

"And?" Kat asked getting closer.

"What do you mean, 'and'?" Kii asked, debating whether the mistletoe was centered or not.

"Oh, don't play stupid again, only I can do that. Have you kissed or anything? And give me details," Kat added fixing the mistletoe so that Kii would stop and tell her.

"No," Kii answered. "Oh wait...once."

Kat's face lit up. "Ohh, tell me," she said.

"Tell you what? He was embarrassed and stopped. There," Kii answered, moving the couch a little so there was more room near the tree.

"Can I see it?" Kat asked pouting.

"What? Oh fine." Kii rolled her eyes.

"Yay," Kat said closing her eyes and concentrating. Her smile grew big and she opened her eyes again. "Ahh, it's so cute. He even apologized for doing it suddenly."

Kii blushed, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Kii called out, "Okay everyone! Present time!"

Rain came running into the room and plopped down on Kii's lap with a smile.

Kii smiled.

"Present time," Rain chanted.

"I guess I'm supposed to hand them out?" Kii questioned.

"No, can I?" Rain asked happily then looked at the door and saw that everyone was coming in slowly and frowned. GET IN HERE NOW, she screamed in everyone's head that were the slow pokes and mistakenly sends it to Kii also with out realizing it.

"Alright Rain," Kii answered with a smile. Kii looked at Rain crossly, "Don't send such sharp messages in people's heads."

"Sorry," Rain said shyly. "Didn't mean to send it to you, Auntie Kii. Don't be mad."

"It's okay. Start handing out the presents," Kii answered.

"Everyone gets one present today, and tomorrow we can open the rest," Kat announced watching Rain try and pick out one to hand out first.

"Who wants to open one first?" Rain asked getting frustrated at trying to pick one out for someone.

"Why don't you give one to Yusuke?" asked Kii.

"Okay," Rain said find one addressed to Yusuke that she got and gave it to him.

"Rain, give Kuwabara his gift from me," Kii said with a smirk.

"Sure," Rain answered grabbing a big present. "Wow, its heavy," she stated plopping it on Kuwabara's lap.

"Yep. I hope you'll be able to understand it, Kuwabara," Kii said smiling devilishly.

"Honey, give Kii then one I got her," Kat said pointing to the little box she placed there earlier.

"Okay," Rain picked it up and handed it to Kii.

Yusuke looked at his and smile. "Thank you, Rain," he said.

"Now, maybe you could win sometimes," Rain said since she gave him the ultimate cheat guide to video games.

"But I don't need cheat codes to win," Kii said with a smirk.

"Hey, Uncle Kuwabara, what did you get?" Rain asked looking to Kuwabara.

"'Understanding the World: For Dummies," Kuwabara's face fell as he read the title aloud.

"It must be written in small words for easy understanding," Kat stated looking at the size of it.

"No. Very large letters," Kii responded, "But explains things in simple steps," Kii explained

"Ahh," Kat said before laughing.

Kii smiled and opened the present on her lap.

"That is not just an ordinary bracelet," Kat started as Kii pulled out a gold bracelet with little gems of different colors around it.

Kii stared at it.

"That has the same powers, well, some of the powers just on a smaller scale that I can do. You can make people believe things, just like me," Kat explained with a smile before putting it on her.

"Thanks," Kii said.

"You're welcome. You never know when it might come in handy," Kat said.

Kii smiled and nodded.

"Rain, I think that you should open one today," Kat said trying to figure out which one she should open. "Ahh," Kat said finding the gift she got for her and handed it to her daughter. "Now, with this I can help you or you can have Auntie Kii help you,"" Kat explained then looked at Kii with a smile.

Rain opened it up and saw a book that read a guide to lock picking. Rain's face glowed. "Thank you, mommy," Rain said giving Kat a hug.

Kii grinned knowing very well how to use the kit.

"You're welcome. There is a dummy outside that has bells on it that Auntie Kii and I will help you out with," Kat said knowing what Kii was thinking.

Kii smiled, "I'll help you later."

"Really?" Rain asked with a smile.

"Really, really," Kii responded.

"Yes," Rain answered giving Kii a hug too before tearing the kit apart to look at what's inside.

"Well are we done for tonight?" Kii asked.

"I guess so," Kat replied. "I'm going to go for a walk tonight," she added walking out not bothering to put a jacket on.

Christmas

Inside the house, people began to stir. Kii and Rain were in the kitchen, making hot coca, and set out the mugs on the table. Rain sat in front of the tree, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey Rain," Kii said, "Look what you got." She gestured to the wall, were stockings had been hung. Rain's was full to the rim.

Rain jumped up and went to the stocking. She poured its contents onto the ground. She had hair ties, candy, cards, candy canes, jacks, a small teddy bear, and a sack of marbles.

Kii smiled as she watched Rain grab the toys and began to play with them, waiting for the others to wake.

Kii grabbed her own stocking, and searched through it. She got a package of cards, candy, two bracelets, a silver necklace, and a sack of marbles.

The others came out slowly, rubbing their eyes, stretching, and yawning. Yusuke raced to his stocking, dumped the items on the floor, much like Rain had, and on the floor there was candy, a large thick candy cane, a package of cards, some batteries, a small book titled "Seven Legends" and a sack of marbles.

The rest took their stockings down and set them aside for later, and Kat announced, "I think we should start."

There was a murmur of agreement, and Rain picked out a small package, about the size of a thing of cards, and passed it to Kat. The label was: To: Kat From: Kii.

Kat carefully opened the box, and rustled through the tissue paper. She gently lifted out a gold necklace with a solid gold pendant, and in silver writing it said: Best Friend.

"Thank you, Kii," Kat said holding the necklace up to look at it closely.

"You're welcome," Kii replied, "And yes it's real."

"It must have cost a fortune," Kat exclaimed before looking at Kii. "Or did you steal it?"

"I didn't steal it," Kii replied, rolling her eyes, "I paid for it."

Kat looked at Kii not really believing her and gave her a doubtful look.

"I did to pay for it," Kii insisted, "Do I have to show you the receipt"

"Okay, I believe you. I just can't figure out how you paid for something like this," Kat said looking at the necklace again.

"It wasn't that hard," Kii responded, "Being a miko gets you a lot of money. Anyway... Rain, pass out the next one."

Rain picked up a heavy gift and handed it to Kurama. The gift was from Kii.

Kurama took the gift and opened it. He saw three books; A plant guide for Ningenkai, and plant guide for Makai, and a plant guide for Reikai. "Thank you, Kii," he said.

"You're welcome," Kii said with a smile. "Okay Rain, why don't you give Yusuke a present?" Kii suggested.

"Sure," Rain said finding a gift from Kii to Yusuke. "Here you go, Uncle Yusuke," Rain said handing it to him.

Yusuke opened the present to reveal a new fighting game and fingerless gloves with brass knuckles.

"Thanks!" he told Kii.

"You're welcome," Kii answered.

"Rain, give Kuwabara my gift to him," Kat said.

"Okay," Rain answered picking up a rectangle gift and handed it to Kuwabara.

Kuwabara opened it up and his smile grew even bigger then before. "Kittens," he squealed.

Kii looked over his shoulder, "Kitten pajamas," she announced.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"Rain, I think Hiei needs a present," Kii said.

"Sure," Rain answered giving him the present that she picked out. "You need color," she explained as he pulled out a red cloak.

Rain searched through the gifts and found a long package, and handed it to Kii.

"Who's it from?" Yusuke asked Kii.

"It's from Hiei," Kii responded.

She opened the present and took out a sword.

"Thanks Hiei," Kii said, as she spotted something else and picked it up. It was a glass horse. "Thanks again."

"Hn."

Kii smiled at him, knowing he didn't mean to be so cold.

Yusuke gave Kii a necklace with a pure blue crystal marble on the end, and a kimono with sakura on it. Kuwabara gave Kii a new kimono; Kii gave Hiei a sword sharpener and a sheath with a dragon design on it. Kii gave Rain a little doll and new weights for her legs. Kii gave Sai a plant, and Kurama gave Kii a crystal rose.

Kat gave Kurama a book about 101 ways to use roses. Sai gave Rain a sword

Once everyone opened their presents, they sat around and talked.

Kurama got up and walked over to Kii. "Kii, there is something that I have to ask you," he said getting down to one knee.

Kii looked at him, surprise on her face.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. "Would you marry me?" he asked opening it up to reveal a wedding ring.

Kii blushed, but smiled, and replied, "Yes."

"Eww," Rain said as she saw them kiss.

"Finally," Kat said looking at the two love birds.

"What do you mean, 'finally'?" Kii demanded

"I was wondering when he was going to propose," Kat answered. "I mean I knew he was going to but not when. Plus, I figured that it would happen without peeping," she added before realizing that it was a bad idea to say the last part.

Kii picked up a spoon from the table and threw it at Kat.

"Ow," Kat exclaimed rubbing her head.

Kii rolled her eyes.

Kat suddenly got up, still in pajamas, and walked out the door not saying a word.

"Kat, where are you going!" Kii asked.

Kat didn't answer and continued walked out.

Kii shrugged and stood up to go to the kitchen to wash her mug, paying no attention to the fact that Kat had left.

Rain, on the other hand, quietly got up and followed her mother.

"Rain, where are you going?" Kii inquired.

"I'm just getting some fresh air," Rain answered lying between her teeth.

Kii, being a fox, sensed the lie, "You're lying."

"No, I'm not," Rain accused trying to sound convincing.

"Don't try that. I don't care exactly where you're going, but I do care when you lie to me," Kii responded.

"Sorry, I'm going to see where mommy's going," Rain said truthfully.

"Okay then," Kii answered, "I just wanted to know."

"I'll be back soon," Rain called back leaving.

"Okay," Kii said, returning to the living room.

Rain quietly followed her mother seeing what's going on. Rain hid behind a bush and watched her mother beating up some demon.

"Tell me now," Kat hissed threatening the demon to cut off his neck.

Rain became scared when the demon didn't answer and her mother killed him. She got up stumbling and ran back to tell her father and Kii.

Rain came bursting into the kitchen panting.

"What is it, Rain?" Kii asked.

"Mommy..." replied Rain crying. "Mommy," she repeated not wanting to say what she saw.

"Rain, what's wrong?" Kii asked, bending down to the little girl's height.

"Killed... blood," she managed to mutter out between sobs.

"Its okay, Rain," Kii responded, catching the 'kill' and the 'blood'.

Rain still continued to cry. "Why?" she asked looking at Kii.

"Why what?" Kii asked.

"Why is this happening? She looked angry and not there," Rain explained trying to say it with out sobbing.

"Who did?"

"Mommy," Rain answered.

Kii frowned.

"Where was she?" Kii asked.

"Near town," Rain replied.

"Okay. Someone please watch her. I'll be back in awhile," Kii said.

"I got it," Sai said taking his daughter in his arms.

"Thanks Sai," Kii said, heading out.

"Auntie Kii?" Rain said quietly.

"What?" Kii asked.

"She's not that same," Rain explained. "Don't die."

Kii smiled and said, "I've handled this before." with that said she left.

With Kat

Kat was surrounded by a dozen or so bodies and covered in blood. She was holding a demon in by its neck threatening him.

"You are going to tell me or die like your friends," she hissed. "I'm going to give you three seconds to answer me," Kat added digging her nails deeper into the demon's neck.

"Kat," Kii said bluntly, leaning against a tree near the two demons.

Kat didn't pay attention. "1...2...3... Sorry wrong answer," she said to the demon before killing him. She licked her nails and turned to leave.

Kii blocked her way, "Kat," she repeated.

Kat looked right pass Kii, jumped over her and continued to walk away.

Kii grabbed her arm, "You have Rain scared to death."

Kat pulled her arm out of Kii's grip. She glared at Kii with emotionless eyes and didn't say a word but still walked away.

Kii shook her head bitterly, and made a quick move; tripping Kat and making her fall face first to the ground.

"You're a pathetic mother," Kii spat.

"Why are you saying that?" Kat asked confused getting up and rubbing her nose. "Where am I?" she questioned.

"I knew that would bring you to your senses," Kii replied.

"What's going on, Kii? Why am I in my PJs in the middle of the woods and covered in blood?"

"That's a question I should be asking you," Kii answered, pointing to the dead demon behind Kat.

Kat turned around and was shocked. "Don't tell me I did that?" Kat gasped swallowing hard and tasted the blood still left in her mouth, causing her to vomit.

Kii rolled her eyes, "Nope. Kami-sama did it," she said sarcastically.

"This isn't something to joke around with Kii. I don't remember any of this," Kat said wiping her mouth.

"Nekura," Kii said quietly.

"But I killed her, actually WE did," Kat answered shocked. "It couldn't have been her."

"Do you really think you killed her? Don't you think that was nothing but a illusion?" Kii said sharply.

"No," Kat said shakily. "It can't be," she whispered backing up and hit a tree. "She's using me to kill."

Kii rolled her eyes again, "And life goes on."

"Don't you have any sympathy at all?" Kat asked angrily.

"I'm being insensitive because you should have realized this sooner. Its either you have been accidentally blocking it out, or you did know, you just didn't want to admit it. You've been abandoning Rain," Kii answered.

"I've not been blocking anything out. I just haven't been remembering anything that happens. Plus, I'm not abandoning Rain," Kat said.

"Really? If you don't do something now, all those disappearances are going to get more frequent. Then Rain won't have a mother anymore," Kii said calmly.

"Don't you ever talk about me leaving Rain again," Kat threatened flexing her claws. "I'm not going to leave her. I'm going to find Nekura and kill her," Akai finished walking away.

Kii sighed and said, "Akai. I remember what you told me that day. You said that Nekura was far more powerful than you. Do you truly believe that you will be able to kill her?"

"I can try," Akai quietly said not turning around.

"And you try, and let's say you die. Who is going to raise Rain? Who's going to be her mother?" Kii asked her, "You have a life. You shouldn't be chasing such dangerous things."

"I'm not going to die,' Akai stated. "Besides there is always you. Also if I don't do this then Rain would be in even more danger then what she is in now," Akai added sadly.

"Let me go instead. I'm not a mother, let alone Rain's," Kii answered.

"I can't let you go. Yes, you can be a mother. Rain loves you almost as much as Sai and I," Akai replied with a smile. "I'm not going to ever leave her mind you," she added.

"But you have a life! I don't! Let me go instead! It's not worth the risk!"

"You do to have a life. It's with us," Akai answered. "Plus if you die then who is going to be able to bring you back?"

Kii seemed a little taken aback, but recovered, "Zuzhen-sensei could always bring me back if he saw it fit. But it's nothing to yours. You have a wonderful life, a daughter, and a husband. I have a cursed life and a boyfriend. Whose life is worth more?" Kii questioned.

"Not a boyfriend any more. He's going to be your husband. Our lives are worth the same. Besides my life isn't wonderful," Akai answered.

"It is, compared to a cursed one," Kii shot back.

Akai slapped Kii across the cheek. "Don't you dare say that again," she hissed.

"Right back at you," Kii responded, slapping her back, "You have no idea!"

"That's enough," Akai shouted growing angrily as her tail furiously swayed back and forth. "I'm going to kill my sister, and you are going back home," she announced trying to make Kii 'listen' to her.

"Why should I listen to you?" Kii asked.

"Because I can make you, and I can also kill you," Akai threatened as she concentrated. "You won't be able to resist me, Kat maybe, but not my powers."

"Why would you protest me going, if you were just going to kill me anyway? I don't think you have enough guts to kill me," she answered.

"I don't want you involved that's why," Akai said. "Plus, I'm not planning on ever killing you, unless I really am angry enough to not realize what I'm doing," she added.

Kii smiled and shook her head bitterly, "Nekos are stubborn."

"So are kitsunes. Are you going home or not?" Akai asked with a smile.

"I'm not going home," Kii responded.

"Kii," Akai said. "You aren't coming."

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't," Kii said calmly.

"Why are you so stuck on coming along? You even said that it would be dangerous."

"Because I'm a kitsune," she responded.

Akai sighed and looked into Kii's eyes, seeming to search for something. "Okay you can come, but this time you better listen to me if anything happens," Akai warned.

"I can't promise anything," was the reply.

"You better," Akai answered walking with Kii to where Nekura was.

"I said I can't promise anything," Kii said with a shrug.

"Whatever," sighed Akai.

Kii smiled finding this argument amusing.

"Crap," Akai said as the got close to Nekura's place.

"What?" Kii asked.

"She's calling Kat back," Akai answered as she changed back into Kat.

Kii looked at her and muttered, "Kuso." before hiding away from Kat.

"What are you afraid of me?" Kat asked amused.

Kii pressed her back against a tree, fumbling around for her throwing knives.

"Don't worry, it's still me. She hasn't taken over yet. I promise," Kat added seeing Kii pull out her knives.

"Why should I believe you?" Kii asked, hiding the glint of the knives.

"Because I still remember what's happening," Kat replied with a smile. Kii, Kat said scared. Get out now, please, she pleaded.

"I don't believe you!" Kii yelled. I refuse.

"LEAVE," Kat managed to cry before Nekura took over again. "You better listen to her if you know what's good for you."

"I don't listen to her, ever. So what makes you think I'll listen to her now?" Kii asked.

"Ahh, you see you should. I'm giving her more power then what she had before even in her Akai state," replied Kat with a grin.

"Are you done babbling yet?" Kii asked, not a trace of fear in her voice.

"Yes," Kat answered disappearing.

Kii shook her head bitterly.

This isn't what it looks like, Kat stated still hiding and concentrating for her attack.

"There!" Kii yelled, sensing the energy being put into the attack, and throwing her knives. She hit Kat in non-vital places, but still painful.

Kat cried out in pain then pulled out the knives and throwing them to the ground angrily.

"That was the last time," she hissed attacking Kii.

Kii blocked, kicked Kat in the side, and shoved a knife into her side, between two ribs.

Kat grabbed her chest and felt something cold. She looked down and saw the gift that Kii gave her and cried out in pain holding her head.

"Kii, help me," Kat cried painfully.

Kii took out the knife, and said, "It might be painful, but it'll do you no harm except bleed."

"Anything," she answered preparing herself.

Kii sighed.

She placed her hand firmly on Kat's head, and a blue light formed, and Kii tried to fight out Nekura.

"You aren't going to win that easily," hissed Kat trying to get up.

Kii kneed her in the stomach.

"You're going to have to do better then that," sneered Kat.

Kii smirked and placed one hand on a pressure point on Kat's neck, trying to keep her still.

"Pressure point ahh? You've done it so many times on me that it doesn't have a real effect on me anymore," Kat said getting out.

Kii smirked as she made one final arrangement, throwing Nekura out of Kat's mind. Kat let out a blood curling cry then bent over in pain before passing out.

Kii looked around for a moment before picking Kat up and heading home- she would deal with Nekura later.

"Auntie Kii, you're safe," Rain cried running to give Kii a hug before stopping when she saw her mother.

"Hi Rain," Kii said rustling her hair, and asking, "Where's Sai and Kurama?"

"In the living room. Is she better?" Rain questioned not getting too close to her mother.

Kii smiled, nodded, and went inside.

"I see that you found her," Sai said looking at Kii then to Kat.

Kii nodded, noticing Kat's blood on her clothes for the first time, "Of course I found her."

"How much trouble did she put you through?" asked Sai looking at the blood.

"More than I would have liked," Kii responded.

"Did she wound you at all?"

"Nope," Kii answered, "But she took a few from me."

"Well, put her on the couch and clean up while I'll deal with her wounds," Sai instructed Kii while getting some medical supplies.

"Okay," Kii responded, setting Kat down on the couch, "Sai!" She called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Would you mind taking care of Kat? I'm going to go take care of something," Kii said with a reassuring smile.

"She's not going to like hearing what you are going to do,"" Sai answered knowing her plan. "But I will and don't get yourself killed," he added.

"I know. I won't die. Thank you." She turned to Kurama, "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Kurama asked.

"For leaving you again, without knowing if I'll come back," she replied.

"It's okay, I know you will come back," he said giving her a kiss. "Be careful," he added.

"I will," Kii responded, "Rain." Kii bent down to the little girl's level, "I'm going away for awhile, okay? I'll be back."

"Okay, promise?" Rain asked. "Because you promised to help me train," she explained.

Kii laughed and said, "I promise."

Rain gave her a hug and whispered, "Thanks for bringing my mommy back," in her ear.

"You're welcome," Kii said, leaving.


	20. Pay Back

Kii: Disclaimer- We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!

Kat: Yeah so don't sue.

Kii & Kat: R&R

**Chapter 20: Pay back**

Kat bolted up right on the couch in a cold sweat. "Where's Kii?" she asked panting.

Kii came stumbling in, bleeding unceasingly from several places, bruises all over. She looked half dead.

"Auntie Kii, what happened?" Rain asked.

Kii looked at Rain for a moment, and really didn't feel like answering.

"Kii, did you try and fight her?" questioned Kat angry ignoring her own wound.

Kii looked at Kat as well, and didn't feel like answering her question either. She stumbled towards her own room, ignoring the questions being asked.

Kat got up from the couch a few minutes after Kii left and went to Kii's room with some medical supplies.

"You shouldn't have fought her by yourself," Kat said placing the supplies on the desk and walked over to Kii to help the wounds from bleeding any more.

Kii shrugged and continued to ignore the neko

"Would you cut it out?" Kat cried trying to keep the kitsune still.

Kii rolled her eyes and said, "I don't need your help."

Kat raised her hand ready to slap Kii on the cheek but stopped, got up and left. "Fine, be that way," with that she was gone.

Kii sat on the edge of her bed, staring at the wall.

You could have died you know? Kat said to Kii then cut the line.

Kii shrugged at Kat's remark.

There was a small knock on Kii's door.

"Yeah?" Kii asked, a little annoyed.

"Can I come in, Auntie Kii?" Rain asked quietly.

"Sure," Kii answered.

Rain walked over to Kii slowly and then sat on the bed next to her.

"I can help with the pain," Rain suggested looking at Kii's wounds.

"I'm fine," Kii answered a bit sharply.

Rain inched away from Kii a bit after the remark. "Sorry," she whispered before deciding to leave.

"Its okay," Kii whispered, watching Rain go.

Rain turned before exiting. "Don't leave again," she said then left.

Kii looked down at the floor.

Rain came running back only a few minutes later crying.

"Rain, what's wrong?" Kii asked

"Mommy left angry, and she said that she might not come back," she cried.

"She'll come back," Kii answered, "She always does." _'Besides, she promised she'd never leave Rain...'_

"When I tried to ask her why, she pushed me away," Rain added.

"When people are angry, they tend to push people away. It's a natural tendency," Kii replied, putting her hands behind her head and laying her back on the bed.

"No, not like that. She really pushed me to the ground," Rain explained. "What's going on, Auntie Kii?"

"Yes. I'm talking about physical pushing. I have no idea what's going on, but I'm not too worried about it," Kii responded.

Rain curled up into a ball next to Kii and fell asleep.

Kii stared at the ceiling, wondering exactly how long Kat would be gone this time.

Two days later

"How is the pain?" Rain asked Kii. "I can always block it some more," she suggested before covering her mouth.

Kii shrugged.

"I knew you were holding back the pain. It's fine. Really," Kii answered.

"Sorry," Rain said quietly lowering her head. "I didn't listen to you, but I couldn't stand you in pain."

"You should learn to understand sometimes, grown-ups like to feel the pain to remind them of what they've done wrong," Kii said.

"But you didn't do anything wrong," Rain accused.

Kii shook her head, "You'll understand when you're older."

"Hey, Auntie Kii, can you teach me how to use my gift from Mommy?"

"Sure," Kii answered.

"Yes," Rain said running to get the supplies and forgetting about the block that she had on Kii's pain and let it go.

Kii hissed in pain a bit, but suppressed it a bit.

Rain came back to see Kii's face in pain. "Sorry," she said before concentrating to blocking it again. "Is that better?" Rain asked.

Kii nodded.

"Let's go," Rain said pulling Kii to the back.

"Okay, okay," Kii replied.

"So, what are you going to teach me first?" Rain asked lightly bouncing on her tippy toes.

Kii? a voice said shakily to the kitsune.

..yes?

I'm sorry for not keeping my promise to you and Rain, Kat started to explain in pain.

What are you talking about?

Tell her though that I love her and Sai, she said not answering Kii's question. Then there was a scream followed by static.

Kat! Kat!

All that answered her was static then silence.

Kii bit her lip, and said aloud, "Rain, lets call it quits. I'm not feeling up to it today."

"Auntie Kii, what's wrong?" Rain asked looking at Kii's face.

"Nothing. Just not feeling up to it," Kii responded, retreating to the house.

Rain stood dumbfounded staring at the door.

"Kii, what's wrong?" Kurama asked watching as Kii entered biting her lip.

"Nothing," Kii responded, lying poorly.

"I know when you are lying. What happened, Kii?" he asked again getting up and walking over to her.

"Nothing," Kii insisted.

"Why won't you tell me?" he asked a bit hurt.

"It's really nothing," she assured him.

He stared into her eyes trying to find the answer but gave up and walked back to the living room. "When you want to tell me then let me know," he said.

Kii sighed.

Rain walked in behind Kii and went right passed her to the living room.

Kii turned to go to her room, not wanting to talk to anyone.

Hello Kii, a voice that sounded like Kat said.

Who is this?

Ah, I see you don't remember me. Oh well, one down two more to go. Who will be next you or Rain? You decide, was the answer before static.

Kii frowned.

Oh yeah, you have two days to decide. Then the line cut out.

'_Nekura...'_ Kii thought.

"Auntie Kii, are you going to look for mommy?" Rain asked watching Kii leave. "Can I come?" she added.

"Rain," Kii said slowly, "Please stay close to Kurama and your father. Especially if I don't come back."

"Why? You promised that you will always come back," Rain insisted frowning.

"Sometimes, we break promises even if we don't want to," Kii replied, ruffling her hair, "You'll understand someday."

Rain huffed and crossed her arms.

"Rain," Kii said firmly, her voice commanding the full attention of the little girl.

"I promise," Rain said taking into consideration what Kii said just a few seconds ago about breaking promises.

"Don't you dare break it either," Kii said, knowing what was going on in the little girl's head.

Rain was shocked for a second before pouting again. "I won't," she said defeated.

"Okay. Well, I'm trusting you on that. And tell Kurama and Sai I won't be back for awhile- if ever. Okay?" Kii insisted.

Kii left, leaving the little girl alone, with only one choice. To go back inside and hope for the best.

"Daddy, Uncle Kurama, why is everyone leaving?" Rain asked as she sat down between the two.

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked.

"Well, Mommy left, now Auntie Kii is leaving. They both told me to stay close to you two. Why? Where are they going?" Rain questioned a bit upset.

"Kii left?" Kurama said, alarmed.

"Yes, she just went," Rain answered. "You two aren't going to leave me are you?" she asked changing the subject.

"No," Sai replied.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Kurama asked, not letting the subject drop.

"No, she said something like 'tell Kurama and Sai that I won't be back for a while, if ever,'" Rain answered.

Kurama was silent.

"She broke her promise," Rain muttered angrily.

"What promise?' Sai and Kurama asked in unison.

"That she won't leave," Rain answered mad.

Kurama and Sai shook their heads.

"Also the one to mommy too, she broke that one," Rain added.

"What promises are you talking about?" Sai asked, confused.

"The one where if Mommy leaves Auntie Kii would have to help look after me with you," explained the little girl. "And not go looking for her," she added.

"Things change, Rain. And you have to adjust and adapt to fit the situation," Kurama answered.

"Why now though?"

"Because the situation changed," Kurama replied.

Rain still didn't understand but let the subject drop and rested her head on her dad's shoulder.

"How long do you think she will be gone for?" Rain asked quietly.

"Kii's as unpredictable as the future," Sai responded, "Its hard to say."

"Okay, just as long as she brings mommy back," Rain said sleepily then closed her eyes.

Kurama and Sai looked at each other, and automatically knew the same thing.

Few hours later

Kurama, Sai, and Rain were anxiously awaiting the return of Kii. The three pairs of eyes would automatically look up at the clock every now and then.

Rain slowly started to fall asleep but forced her eyes not to close on her.

"Mommy? Auntie Kii?" Rain cried as she heard the door open.

Kii walked through the door, her clothes soaked in blood, and no Kat insight.

Rain stood and stared at Kii shocked and scared at the same time. She slowly began to back away from Kii, not wanting to be near her.

"Gomen," Kii said, "But I wasn't able to bring her back."

Rain began to shake her head. "No...no..." she cried. "You killed her. That's her blood right?" she shouted angry.

Kii looked at her clothes and shook her head, "That's my blood."

"Where's mommy? She can't be. WHERE IS SHE?" Rain cried before pounding her little fists on Kii then sank to her knees crying slowly knowing the answer.

Kii looked at Rain, and then at Sai, "She's dead."

THE END

Kat: That's mean.

Kii: I know. It is THE END. As in, no more ficcy.

Kat: Yeah, which is cruel. Should we tell everyone that we're going to make a sequel?

Kii: Aww. You spoiled my fun. Yes there is going to be a squeal, titled 'Promise of Salvation'.

Kat: Sorry We can have fun in the sequel too though.

Kii: Yeah. And yes, Kat's dead.

Kat: I'm dead?

Kii: In the fic you are.

Kat: Oh, okay. Well, check out our new fic coming out when we write and post it.

Kii: Yeah


End file.
